


Things About Now

by mamalland



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU without super power，where Barry was adopted by the Queens and the person he's in love with is Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things About Now

Things About Now（箭闪+兄弟梗）

 

-0.1  Thea-8岁

 

“Ollie，你能给我念一下睡前故事吗？”

Thea在深夜十点抱着枕头出现在了他的卧室门口。当然了，除了让他念睡前故事外还能有什么别的事呢。

Oliver不觉得自己有必要兼职保姆的工作：“你可以找——”

“Jean今晚不在，晚餐的时候她向妈妈请过假了。”

“……”窗外忽闪过一阵白光，雷声紧随其后，Oliver在看到自己的小妹妹闭起眼睛用力缩紧肩膀后只能轻轻叹气，“二十分钟，不会再多了。”

Thea点了点头，抱着枕头冲着他眨巴了两下大眼睛。Oliver摇着头推开了笔记本电脑，走到门口之后揽着她走向了走廊正对着的另一扇门。他在行至门口时望向了走廊尽头，没有灯光从那扇门缝后透出来。

“……最年幼的那位却把自己的[花坛](https://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%8A%B1%E5%9D%9B&hl_tag=textlink&tn=SE_hldp01350_v6v6zkg6)布置得圆圆的，像一轮太阳，同时她也只种像太阳一样红的花朵。她是一个古怪的孩子，不大爱讲话，总是静静地在想什么东西……”Oliver语调平平地念着，顺便不时瞧向闭起眼双手搁在下巴下方的Thea，“你睡着了么？”

“不……”Thea睁开了眼睛，“我有一个问题。”

“我不是安徒生。不要问我。”

“不是这种问题！”小姑娘在Oliver的不耐烦之下急切地半撑起了身体，“是关于他的！”

“什么？”

“他！那个男孩儿！”Thea皱着脸压低了声音，“他会抢走爸爸和妈妈，对吗？”

Oliver难以理解地后倾了一下：“你为什么会这么想？”

“Rebecca说的，”噢，Rebecca，上个夏天来帮Thea庆生的浓妆艳抹的小学二年级小女生，“他是他们的私生子。他会抢走我们的房子、存款还有信托基金。”

“哈。”Oliver干笑了一声，“她教会了你一个新单词。说准确点儿，谁的私生子？”

“父母的， **我们** 的父母。”

“首先，如果他是我们的父母的孩子，那么他根本不能算私生子，”Oliver推着Thea的额头让她重新跌回了枕头里，“其次，他不是奎因家族的人。他是Allen医生的儿子，但他的确是你的哥哥，从昨天开始。以及，你不需要担心他抢走你的任何东西，永远都不需要。”

“但是为什么？”Thea扁起了嘴，“他难道不该和Allen医生生活在一起吗？”

Oliver偏开脸吸了一口气，有些后悔和一个九岁的小姑娘啰嗦这么多，最终他耸了耸肩：“好吧，因为Allen医生死了，和他的妻子一起。他们遇上了一场严重的车祸。”

Thea再次皱起了脸：“你没有说那个词！”

“什么词？”Oliver几乎被她接近尖叫的声音吓到了。

“那个——死亡，”Thea咬了咬下唇，“你不该说那个词。”

“好吧，现在你也说了。”

小姑娘的下眼圈有些泛红了：“都是你的错，你一开始就不该说……那太可怕了，他一定很难过。今天早上我还抢了他的煎鸡蛋。”

“你抢了他的鸡蛋，真的？”Oliver有点不知道该笑还是该帮自己妹妹擦眼泪。

“是啊，Rebecca说该给他一点下马威。”Thea又在蹂躏自己的下嘴唇了，“我会对他道歉的。”

“你的确应该，”Oliver摇了摇头，最终还是抽过一张纸帮她擦了擦眼泪，“但是不要提私生子的话题，不然就会更糟了。”

“嗯，我想我明白原因。”

“聪明的姑娘。”Oliver在Thea的额头上落下了一个吻，起身的一瞬间有想到多年之前自己的父亲，“现在，睡觉。”

Thea没有再做声，只是点点头阖起了眼睛。但当Oliver走到门口时，她小心翼翼却又满怀希望地叫住了他。

“现在这里就是他的家了，对吗？”

Oliver歪着脑袋回身给了她一个微笑：“是，但不止是他的。这里是我们的家。”

 

-0.2  Barry-13岁

 

当对着一道基本完全陌生的题目脑子一片空白时，Oliver会开始后悔自己把那么多时间都花费在了party和球类运动上；而在对着沉闷的教科书砸着额头生闷气时，他又会厌烦地想有这种时间他为什么不去参加party或者打球。

盛夏的星期天下午，他被困在函数方程式里。这简直不人道。但Lensherr先生已经明确表示过要是再不交作业他会给Oliver一个C，而后者知道他一向说到做到。

所以Oliver陷入了一个死循环。还有什么能比这更好的呢——

“Oliver！”来自Thea的大叫声回答了这个问题。

“走进这间房间的话你就是个死人了，”Oliver抓紧一只铅笔狠狠指向窗口，“我是说真的。别来烦我，Thea！”

“我也是说真的，有人快要死了！快过来Ollie！”Thea继续在窗口对着他大叫，甚至没注意到自己的泳衣肩带滑下了一半。Oliver皱起了眉，但起身跃出窗户时还有空在脑子里回想今天来家里玩的Thea的同学里有几个小男生。

当他到达游泳池边上时，正好看到Barry要给溺水的女生做人工呼吸。又是那个Rebecca，认真的？

Oliver忍不住抱起手臂嗤笑了一声，但并没有打算做什么来阻止这一幕。他只是站在原地瞧着远处。Barry套着在浸过水之后湿漉漉贴在身上的衬衫和短裤，跪伏在Rebecca身侧吸了一口气，接着在拨了一下自己额前的头发后俯下了身——他还记得捏住了Rebecca的鼻子。不错的手法，不过在那个小姑娘看来是不是如此就不得而知了。

察觉到身侧的安静之后Oliver偏过了视线，在看到Thea一声不吭地抿着嘴后，他转回视线，对着Barry的方向挑起了一侧眉毛。Rebecca在片刻后爆发出了一串咳嗽，但不难看到她的嘴角边几乎是不加掩饰的弧度。Thea狠狠地吸了一口气，Oliver静默着从她身侧撤开了一步。

Rebecca一副刚刚恢复意识的模样，还想要抱着Barry的手臂再温存一会，而Thea则是选择在这时候大步上前插进他们俩之间。

“Barr！”她大叫道，“你该和Ollie进屋去，换掉湿衣服。”

“噢，是的，”Barry极为尴尬地从Rebecca怀里扯出了胳膊，接着迅速向Oliver所在的方向走来，“我们该走了。”他用一种带着恳求意味的眼神对着Oliver眨了眨眼。

Oliver用同样大的声音回应他，其中颇有些恶作剧意味：“哦，你知道，我还有些数学题目没解决。没准儿你可以和小姑娘们再玩一会儿，反正你已经湿透了。”

“不——”

“不！”Thea的声音盖过了Barry的，也堵住了Rebecca刚要出口的任何话，“你可以让他帮忙做作业，Ollie。Barry擅长数学，还有物理、生物什么的。”

“没错，你可以尽情找我帮忙。”Barry平日里几乎要让他化为透明的低调在这时候也完全缴械了。

Oliver看到了男孩儿脸颊上已然升起的红晕，他又瞧了瞧那几根几乎要绞成一团的手指，最终决定帮他一把：“好吧，成交。”

他们转身向回走，谁都没再回头望一眼那些再次开始吵闹起来——而这一次硝烟味显然重了一些——的四年级女生。Barry跟在Oliver身后，在上楼后径直走向走廊尽头属于他的房间，接着关上了门。Oliver望了一眼地板上的水渍，撇撇嘴后也回了自己的房间。

十分钟后，当Oliver耙着头发思考自己象征诚意的秃头在Erik先生那里得到一个B-的可能性时，Barry重新出现在了他的房间门口。Oliver用一秒钟后悔了自己在这种天气里总是懒得关门的习惯，而下一秒Barry在张了张口后迅速退出去离开了。

Oliver歪过一只脑袋看着他带着一只吸水布回来，然后开始跪下擦地。Barry用跪伏的姿势再次消失在了门口，大约五分钟后再次出现，而Oliver只是换了个方向歪脑袋，视线毫无焦点地落在窗外梧桐树的叶子上。

“呃，我们现在开始吗？”Oliver在他出声后才重新转向门口。

“开始什么？”

“数学题，”Barry试探着走近几步来到了书桌旁，“你之前说到的，没做完的那些？”

“啊，我的确说过。”Oliver抬头看他，他竟然从没意识到这男孩的个头在两年里窜了那么多。他望向Barry蓝绿色的眼睛，用神情补充了没出口的那句“但我以为只是说说而已”。

Barry在短暂的对视里有些慌张地偏开了视线，他十分顺手地将Oliver的习题册拉了过去：“但是我想我的确能帮上忙，这里，只要套用公式就可以——”接着他倏地后退半步重新看向Oliver，“如果你需要的话，我是说——你需要我帮忙吗？”

Oliver很难不去注意他脸颊上再次漫起的红晕，比在游泳池边时淡一些，不过也许是因为室内更加凉爽：“好吧，也许。你可以帮我瞧一瞧。”

Barry很明显地舒了一口气。Oliver则是起身将凳子推给他，自己去窗边又拖回了一只。

接下来的半小时里Oliver听着Barry讲解了4道题，而他简直惊奇于自己没有羞愧致死。是的，Oliver Queen，听一个刚刚升入七年级的13岁男孩儿讲解数学题，而且在此之前这些题目他一道都不会做。

“所以可以得出它们俩相等，接着我们再——”Barry换了一张纸接着写式子，完全没有注意到Oliver的内心挣扎过程。

“所以你是怎么掌握这些高年级课程的？”Oliver决定这道题目算是解决了，已经是倒数几步了，他打断了Barry，“还有生物和物理，按照Thea的说法？”

“唔，什么？”Barry抬起头对着他眨眼，当两个人都是坐姿时Oliver还是占据着绝对的制高点，Barry翻滚了一下的喉结在仰视姿态下清晰可见，“噢，这些……是我平时自己看的。你知道，我有很多时间可以看书，而且现在学校在教的我已经在四年级时看过了——”

“我不确定我知道这些。”Oliver对着他挑眉。

“抱歉，我是说……我只是喜欢这些。我爸爸也是，在我小时候。”

Barry在说到“爸爸”时顿了顿，他很快再次低下了头。他手里的铅笔在纸上划了两下，然后被放在了桌面上。“我想我……”

Oliver再次打断他：“还得给我讲解剩下的几道题目。”

Barry仰起脸和他对视了一秒，接着抿起嘴点了点头。Oliver在他重新拿起铅笔时继续开口：“在我们开始前，我得说，”他等待Barry的视线和他的相交，然后才说了下半句，“如果那些课程真的那么无聊的话，你也许该跳级，甚至可以明年和我一起参加SAT考试。”

Barry张了张口，有些失笑：“是啊，如果我的写作没那么差的话——Huston女士真的有考虑过让我复读一年。”

“所以你总算还有些不擅长的，”Oliver挑了挑眉，“无论如何，如果向学校申请的话你应该是可以跳级的。Charles会很高兴的——现在七年级的生物还是由Charles在教吧？”

“是的，”Barry显然也对那位好脾气的生物教师印象不错，他对着Oliver露出了一个笑容，“Xavier先生还指导了我的生物竞赛作业。关于跳级，我会在升入八年级之后再考虑的。”

Oliver做出了一个理解的表情：“Thea，是吧？”

Barry没有接话，但Oliver不难想象Thea是怎么在每天中午把学校餐厅的胡萝卜和洋葱拨进Barry的餐盘里的。这两个孩子的确非常亲近了，也许在Barry升入高中部到一墙之隔的另一个校区时，Thea会大哭一场。

不过眼泪可没法儿把长大的男孩儿留住。

“我们要现在继续吗？”Barry的提问打断了Oliver作为一名兄长太过超前的担忧。

“好的，当然。”

 

-0.3  Oliver-18岁

 

被Thea扯着小臂进入观众席时，Barry的手里还拿着他的培养皿观察报告。他在两分钟后被压着肩膀按进了视线最好的第五排椅子里，前后两排或挥小旗或吹喇叭的都是低年级的小女生。Thea坐进了他隔壁的椅子里，从Barry手里抢过报告直接压在了自己的屁股下面。

“嘿！我还要让Charles帮忙修改的！”Barry在嘈杂的背景音里不得不大喊出声。

“正好，我会保证你的几页纸全都平平整整的！”Thea也对着他大叫，“现在快看场中，马上就要到Ollie出场了！”

Barry望向了球场上站成两排的双方队员。他一眼就瞧见了作为队长和四分卫而站在第一位置的Oliver，他正一手在身侧抱着头盔，另一只手则伸出去与对方队长交握。明黄色的数字12和Oliver金色的发色很相衬。Barry在Thea大喊着“Ollie”并大幅度地挥手时将视线转向了身侧：“你知道他听不到的吧——另外，我以为你一直对橄榄球没什么兴趣。”

“的确没兴趣，但我可不想因为错过他高中时期的最后一场比赛而在圣诞节收到一张卡片做礼物，”Thea撇了撇嘴角，“你知道，写着‘Keep Calm And Be Good To Your Brother’的那种。”

“我不认为他会那么做，”Barry干笑了一下，接着又疑惑道，“这是他的最后一场比赛了吗？我以为他还会在夏天和校队一起参加洲际赛。”

“很显然我们的父亲认为常青藤的两个月体验交流比橄榄球赛更重要，”Thea冲着球场的方向耸了耸肩，接着脸上挂着一种接近同情的神情转向Barry，“所以我猜你也还不知道Oliver会去波士顿读大学？”

“噢，”Barry低呼了一声，神色有些茫然，“我应该想到的。他什么时候走？”

“三周后，”Thea轻轻拍了拍Barry的手背以示安慰，“我还是从妈妈那里听来的，Ollie那个家伙对谁都没说过。他肯定是不想显出服从的样子，但最后总是会按照爸爸要求的做。”

“你很了解他。”

“好吧，也许是因为我是他的妹妹？”Thea挑了挑眉毛，“而你是他的弟弟，你同样了解他……的顽固和小心眼。”

Barry摇着头笑了笑：“小心眼这一点我可不太确定。”

几分钟后哨声响起，两个人结束了关于Oliver性格特点的辩论转而看向球场。球员们戴上头盔跑向了各自的位置，Barry的目光追随着12号落在了场地一侧。他瞧着那只咖啡色的橄榄球划着抛物线准确地落进Oliver怀里，接着就是Oliver动作异常紧凑的袭进和一记完美长传。Oliver迅速果断并且转换流畅的动作让比赛有了一个反应热烈的开局，而Barry身前身后的小女生们更是爆发出了一阵尖叫。5分钟后进攻组接球手在四分卫的传球后完成了第一次达阵，Oliver在观众的欢呼里举起两只手转了好几个圈。这 **绝对** 是Oliver的最后一场比赛。

在第一次看Oliver的比赛之前Barry还并不太了解橄榄球的规则。他只在小时候和父亲一起玩过棒球和篮球，相比之下在比赛过程中有着更多身体碰撞的橄榄球对Barry并没有太多的吸引力。他甚至一度觉得这项运动太过野蛮，缺乏对于头脑和应变能力的运用。但之后Oliver以及对于这项运动更深入的了解改变了Barry的看法。

比起看炒热氛围的强力推进，Barry更喜欢观察四分卫在不同时刻对于战术的细微调整。感谢他的好视力，Barry能看得清Oliver偶尔并未刻意隐藏的示意手势。抬高代表接球手挺进，压低代表降低速度侧面防守，极其偶尔才会出现的愤怒的横劈动作则表示全体警戒并暴力协助跑卫全力冲锋。当最后一个动作出现，往往会在几分钟后有几名球员被替换下场。

比赛进行到了一半，没有出现过横劈手势，星城校队以28:10的优势领先了上半场。并不太懂规则的Thea只是在比分每一次变化时跟着其他女生一起尖叫，当拉拉队上场后她又跟着那些女孩子一起翻了个大大的白眼，接着从身侧的书包里拿出两瓶水，将其中一瓶递给了Barry。

“噢，所以你早就想到了自己会因为看一场比赛而口干舌燥。”Barry接过水调侃道。

“是啊，不过跟她们的原因可不一样。”Thea灌着水用眼神示意了一圈周围。

前排两个女生正在用喊的说拉拉队队长的坏话，Barry很难装作不理解Thea口中的讽刺意味。他摇了摇头，转头重新望向球场。拉拉队举着花球结束表演后列队离开了，球员们重新入场，Oliver在和教练短暂交流后排在末尾进入了场地。

下半场开场的控球权属于敌方球队，他们没有将首球传向中场的四分卫，而是抛向了场侧的扶球手，接着利用防守空档发起了第一轮强攻。他们的战术相比上半场做出了大幅度的调整，Barry蹙起了眉头，但很快注意到Oliver也迅速地改变了防守组的布局。

接下来的半小时比赛比起上半场要激烈得多，更多的身体碰撞，以及次数更加频繁的截球成功。赛事高潮出现在星城校队四分卫一记颇为冒险的后传，Oliver牺牲两码优势将球传给了位于身后的进攻后卫，而这个选择为他们争取到了数十码的空档；进攻组开始全力推进，直到接球手在准备最后冲锋时被敌方前锋狠狠地撞倒在地。

观众席内传出一阵嘘声，场内的两队则是几乎爆发出一场肉搏，直到裁判吹着哨进行干预。被怀疑有脑震荡症状的接球手被一幅担架抬下了场，Barry“啊哦”了一声，有些担忧地意识到也许很快就会出现Oliver的经典横劈动作了。

“你知道，这种时候我就会忍不住庆幸Ollie在大学之后不会再玩这个了。”Thea在他身侧喊了一声。

“好吧，”Barry在前排女生的咒骂里捂住了一侧耳朵，“不过他可能又会去接触一些别的危险运动。你知道，他是Ollie。”

“哈哈，”Thea翻着白眼干笑了几声，“Oliver作死能手 Queen。”

Thea不该那么说，认真的，她不该说。如果她没有乱说话，也许就不会有之后糟糕的状况了——墨菲法则什么的——Barry在瞧着Oliver被撞倒在地好一会儿才在别人的搀扶下爬起身时乱糟糟地想到，他甚至没能感觉到胳膊上传来的被惊叫的Thea狠掐了一把的疼痛。裁判在最后五分钟吹了暂停哨，Oliver被换下了场，唯一算得上安慰的大概只有他没有用上担架。

很显然，敌方球队的暴力攻势只能算得上一种垂死挣扎——徒然的那种——比赛结束时他们和星城校队之间还是有着数十分的差距。Thea在Oliver被换下场后就扯着Barry向场下走了，然而几分钟后比赛结束时观众席上的人开始骚动起来，他们被人流推挤着，用了好一会才到达球员休息区。

Barry远远地就望见了坐在长凳上休息的Oliver，他闭着眼将脑袋放在身后的栏杆上，额头上则是搭着一条毛巾。他回身反手抓住还在四处张望的Thea，示意她看向那边，然而当两人都望过去时却只能看到坐到了Oliver身侧位置的拉拉队长，她倾着身体似乎是在和Oliver讲话，然而片刻后那样倾身的幅度加大了一些，她将两只手挂在Oliver的肩膀上微微仰起了头。

他们在接吻。

“呕……”Thea发出了嫌恶的声音，脸皱成了一团，“太好了，现在我可以肯定他没事了。”

“……”Barry想要干笑一声，但却觉得嗓子有些干，片刻后才吞咽一下给出回应，“至少他没事。”

“是啊，我们可以走了，不用去破坏他的好事。”Thea抓住Barry的手臂打算离开。

“等等，”Barry下意识地挣脱，在慢一拍地将视线从接吻的两人身上挪回来后他惊慌地支吾了几声，“我、我还没有……我的报告还在椅子里？”

“噢！”Thea耸起肩膀吐了吐舌头，“抱歉！”

“没关系，你先回去吧，”Barry拍了拍她的肩膀，有些庆幸他们现在处于一墙之隔的两个校区里，“我还得去找Charles改报告。之后我自己坐巴士回去。”

“好吧，”Thea点点头，走开几步后又回头对他笑了一下，“不要呆太晚，nerd！”在Barry能找到什么话反击前她迅速地跑开了。

Barry重新望向Oliver的方向，后者已经站起了身，正面对面地和女孩子牵着两只手说着什么。他们瞧上去那么甜蜜，拉拉队长配四分卫，这应该算校园童话还是某种程度上流传于各种少女故事里的奇异诅咒？

Barry后退几步坐进了第一排的椅子里，他有些叹息地想着不知道Oliver有没有告诉他的女朋友他会去哈佛，也许他们的恋情就会止步于这个夏天。好吧，他是Oliver，没那么小心眼但是绝对算得上十足顽固，他什么都不会说的。

Barry看着他们向对面的出口走去，然后收回视线轻轻将一只手放在了左胸口上。他此前有些快的心跳慢慢地回复了正常频率，Barry有些后悔自己没有在走时带上那瓶放在座椅下的水了。他现在口干舌燥，就像那些为了Oliver疯狂尖叫的小姑娘。讨厌的青春期，Barry很难不这么想，尽管Xavier先生曾经数次用一种怀念的神情忠告他“珍惜这样最单纯的时候”。

也许Oliver去波士顿是一件好事。

Barry在走向教师大楼的路上思考着这个。但当敲门进入Xavier先生的办公室时，他才意识到自己忘记去拿还留在座椅上的报告了。

Charles在Barry的一阵支吾后笑着摇了摇头，然后为他倒了一杯水：“所以，甜蜜的青春期问题？”

Barry接受了那杯水，但选择保持沉默。

 

-0.4  Barry-16岁

 

Barry坐在镜子对面，用几张纸巾用力按住伤口，但久久没有做接下来的动作。他闭起了眼睛，镜子里自己糊着血渍的脸瞧着太过狼狈了。他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，眼前仿佛还闪现着在愤怒里大喊着“滚出去”的Thea以及朝着自己飞来的玻璃杯；他感到自己的身体在颤抖，但那并不是出于疼痛或是愤怒。

Barry只是说出了他从7岁起就知道的事实，并且他不该为此感到羞愧。但他仍然控制不了自己身体的颤动和眼皮底下蓄起的热量。只那么保持着静默坐着就几乎耗尽了他的所有力气，他只想去床上蜷缩起来，将自己的全部身体包括脑袋都埋藏在被子下面。但他告诉自己在那之前必须得处理好伤口，不然那些血液会把地毯和被子弄得像他一样狼狈。

当Oliver出现在房间门口时Barry正在对着镜子调整纱布，他该庆幸自己没有用更长时间自怨自艾，任由那些血渍留在他的脸颊上。

Oliver在注意到Barry的状况后迅速蹙着眉头走近了：“怎么回事？Jean说你们吵架了？”他的视线在Barry眉角的纱布上停留了一会儿，“Thea不愿意和我讲话，也不愿意开门。”

“我们……谈了一些事情，”Barry贴上了最后一片胶布，然后低下头，不想在镜子里接触到Oliver的目光，“我告诉了她一些事实。那让她非常生气。”他谨慎地选择着自己的用词，同时希望自己的声音听上去不要太过破碎。

“好的，我大概能猜到一部分，”Oliver并不想立即发问，他不想让这对话变成某种逼迫，“昨天我回来的时候已经听说了，Thea希望你做她学校舞会上的舞伴，而我们都知道那和表白不差多少，如果你们不是住在这栋房子里的话在那之后就可以滚床了——”

Barry终于抬起头望了一眼镜子，Oliver只是在他们的目光短暂相接后清了清嗓子：“无论如何，那是我唯一能想到的导致现在这种情况的原因。你拒绝她了，对吗？”

Barry点了点头，他垂着肩膀的模样看上去疲惫不堪，但Oliver还是选择了拖过一张凳子坐在他的身侧。他们之间将有一场谈话。Barry在意识到这一点后只觉得嗓子发堵，他不想回答Oliver接下来的任何问题，至少不是在这个晚上。

Oliver沉默了一会儿，他试着探出一只手触摸Barry额上的纱布，但后者几乎是立刻便躲开了。Oliver长长地呼出了一口气，没有用更委婉的方式说出那个句子：“所以你对她出柜了？”

Barry猛然抬起头并转过了身。他望进了Oliver蔚蓝的眼睛里，不是透过镜子，而是直直对望。在完全看清那双眼睛里的了然意味后，他感到自己包括脸颊在内的整个身体都被燥热席卷了：“我不——你，为什——什么时候知道的？”Barry在一串结巴里感到快要被自己身体内部的热量烤熟了。

“嗯……在发现你喜欢听Adam Lambert的时候？”Oliver抿了抿嘴，几乎是在尽全力不要笑。

而Barry则是一脸的难以置信：“很多直人也喜欢他！他的歌的确很好。”

“是啊，我也觉得不错，”Oliver耸了耸肩，“放松点儿，我只是在开玩笑。你现在感觉没那么想去浴缸里淹死自己了不是吗？”

Barry不想告诉他现在的自己更想就地刨一个坑然后蜷缩进去静静等死。他用力低下头闭紧了眼睛，只盼着自己的体温和心跳能快点儿回归正常：“我没有表现得像个变装皇后那样的娘娘腔……我有吗？”

“你可以去问问Thea。”Oliver的声音很低沉，甚至显出了温柔，“我猜她也许会用另一个伤口来让你记住答案。你只是你。”Oliver的手指落在了Barry的头顶，他控制着自己不要向那片微凉的掌心方向偏脑袋。“而且娘娘腔也没什么不好，顺带一提。”

“我对变装皇后也没什么意见，”Barry在沉默一会后才带着点鼻音接话，“我只是……不会那么做。”

“噢，那的确是个安慰，”Oliver的手指在他的发丝里轻轻摩挲，“毕竟这个家里可能没法找出一个人和你一起去参加狂欢节游行。奎因家的人在媒体面前总是喜欢保持中间立场。”

“我很抱歉，”Barry的声音很小，“我不是故意说出来的。我只是没法再对她说谎了。我不是那个对的人。”

“不，你没有什么可道歉的。你有权利选择说或者不说。Thea只是活在自己的想法里太久了。”Oliver语气郑重，他的手来到了Barry的脸侧，将后者的脑袋托了起来。他们的目光直直相对：“认真的，别责怪你自己。你没有错。”

Barry说不出话来。他感到眼眶灼热乃至烧痛。他一直知道自己没有错，但直到这时他才意识到自己有多么需要来自别人的肯定。

他勉强勾了勾嘴角，在眼泪溢出眼角时用一只手飞快地擦拭了一下：“是啊，我妈妈也是这么告诉我的。我也一直让自己记着这个。”

Oliver点了点头，用一只拇指抹了抹他另一侧眼角的泪痕：“很好。虽然你现在哭得的确有点娘娘腔了。”他在Barry破涕为笑后松开了手，“以及现在我的确有些好奇了——你的父母知道这个？”

Barry点了点头：“在我7岁的时候。”

“噢，”Oliver做了个鬼脸，“我能问问……怎么知道的吗？”

“……他们发现了Hal Jordan没有抢走我的小饼干，”Barry脸颊上的颜色又深了一度，“我自愿留给他的。”

Oliver犹豫了要不要评论一句“甜蜜”，最终还是希望自己不要听上去像个知心的基友闺蜜。他停顿了一会儿才再次发问：“所以……你们俩现在还保持着联系？”

“不！不，”Barry迅速地否认了，“他在二年级就搬去海滨城了。而且我妈妈在和我进行了‘这种’谈话后，还是不许我把饼干留给他。她坚持恋爱不能影响长身体。”Barry说不清自己目前的脸红是因为Hal Jordan还是自己的母亲了。

Oliver颇有些深思地点了点头。他在和Barry共同沉默一会后再次伸出一只手揉了揉后者的脑袋：“好吧，你知道，我有一些同志朋友。他们认出你了，我不知道是怎么看出来的，他们管那叫做‘基达’（gaydar）。”

Barry没有质疑这个说法。他只是抿起唇点了点头，在头顶的触感里轻轻放缓了呼吸。他依旧感到疲惫，但之前一直坠在胃部的沉重感消失了一大半，他的眼睑缓缓地合上了，微偏着脑袋放空纷杂的思维时感到来自Oliver的触感熨帖而安慰。

Oliver感觉到男孩儿的脑袋向自己的掌心沉了一些，那些柔软的棕色发丝在他的指尖带出了细弱的痒意。他静默地叹了口气。

“Barry。”Oliver轻唤他的名字。

“嗯？”Barry的回应里甚至带上了些微睡意，尽管他一直在告诫自己这只是短暂的放松，他不能在Oliver的掌心下睡着。

“不要疏远她，好吗？”Oliver感觉到了面前人猝然的僵硬，他抚慰性质地摩挲了几下Barry的后颈，“你们还是可以做很好的朋友。Thea需要你——”

“是的，”Barry迅速地接话，阻断了Oliver未出口的那句“你同样需要她”；他有些慌乱，在意识到所有那些温柔都只是出于一位兄长对自己妹妹的关注后而不可避免地感到失落乃至自我厌恶，“我知道。我永远都会是Thea的朋友。只要她还能接受我。”

Oliver察觉到了男孩儿抬起头时那双蓝绿色眼睛里一闪而过的光芒，而在他说完那几句话后那双眼里只留下了光芒逝去的余烬。他微蹙着眉捏了捏Barry的肩膀：“也是她的哥哥。我们是一家人，记得吗？她总是会原谅你的——并不是说在这件事里你有什么可原谅的地方。而且她得为砸破了你的脑袋道歉。”

Barry微弱地笑了笑：“我也总是会原谅她的。我能明天再和她谈吗？”他感到疲倦像潮水般向他涌来，他的心脏像是已经被那浪潮吞没了。

“选个你认为适合的时间。”Oliver因为祈使句里的命令意味皱了皱眉，“无论如何。永远不要强迫自己，也不要责怪自己。OK？”

Barry点了点头，然后看着Oliver起身，接着带上门离开。他望回镜子里的自己，看着眉角的纱布略显自嘲地笑了笑。

“不要做个傻瓜，Barry。”不要觊觎你永远得不到的东西。

 

-0.5  Thea-14岁

 

Thea没想过就那样看着Barry醒来。至少在她情不自禁地触上那块脱落了一半的纱布前，她没有想过。她没能忍住自己在瞧见那伤口时带着鼻音的低呼声，也没能说服自己在Barry扇动着睫毛张开眼睛时拔腿就跑。

她用发红的蓄着热泪的双眼和Barry对视，在男孩儿微蹙起眉，还没有爬起身便反射性朝着她伸出一只手时，她眨巴一下眼睛落下了一颗圆滚滚的泪珠。

“嘿，嘿……”Barry低声安慰，那只手落在Thea的脸侧，一只拇指拭过她的眼睛下方，“我们真的要用眼泪来开始一个新的早晨吗？”

Thea却是在话尾什么都不说，只一记头槌撞进他的胸口里，接着是更加肆无忌惮的呜咽声。Barry在对她闷死自己的担忧里扯开了被子，让Thea的鼻涕直接蹭在了自己的睡衣衣襟上。

“听着，我很抱歉，Thea，”Barry一下一下抚摸着小姑娘的头发，“我很早之前就该告诉你了。我只是……不知道该怎么开口。说出来很难。”

Thea大力摇头，在他的胸前狠狠地吸鼻子。

“我不能否认自己是个混蛋。我以为在我八年级之后你会更多关注一些同龄的男孩子，我没有认真考虑过你的感受。我很抱歉，真的真的，”Barry叹了口气，决定略过某个叫做Roy的男孩儿，“非常——”

“不！”Thea终于爆发了，她一把支起了身，鼻头发红发丝凌乱，“我才是该说抱歉的那个。我见鬼地砸破了你的头！”

Barry睁大了眼睛：“注意用词，亲爱的。”

“是啊！我、见鬼地、抓狂了——在你完全信任我而说出真相的时候，”Barry在她强调性质地第二次说见鬼时只能略显叹息地微笑，“我很抱歉Barry Allen。我同时伤害了你的感情，还有身体。”她瘪着嘴面容严肃，接着轻轻将Barry的纱布调整了一下，但它很快又歪掉了。

“哦，别管它了，已经不疼了，”Barry已经坐起了身，他将纱布撕掉丢在了一边；他的脸上仍然带着微笑，“你知道，我昨天有几个小时里觉得你这辈子都不会和我说话了，那可比这个可怕多了。”他示意了一下自己眉角的伤口，“以及我也很抱歉，Thea Queen，我没有告诉你。我是说，我瞒着所有人，但我也没有告诉你——”

“而我该是特别的那个？”Thea对着他眨眼。

“是的，”Barry呼出一口气，点了点头，“你是特别的。你是我最好的朋友。现在，能来一个和好的拥抱吗？”

Thea在点头之前已经让自己的两只手缠在了Barry背后。她还没有发育开，得半跪着才能把下巴放进Barry的肩窝里。他们在两分钟后才分开，在Barry的一句“别再有更多道歉了”里安静地在床上坐了一会儿。

打破沉默的是Thea：“Barry。我能问一个问题吗？”

Barry在她的小心翼翼里点头：“当然，你知道你永远可以对我提问。”

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

而这个问题的确是让Barry沉默了好一会：“没有，我猜？而且我也没有喜欢过Zac Efron，谢谢。”

Thea不赞成地嘟起嘴：“男孩儿女孩儿都喜欢歌舞青春。”

 “这个相当有争议性。”

“是啊，那么多初中生喜欢看科学探索频道呢，”Thea轻嗤了一声，片刻后清了清嗓子，“那……Ollie呢？”

“什么？”Barry的声音慢了一拍。

“女孩儿们喜欢Oliver，”Thea有些不自在地转过视线不面对他，“我只是有些好奇，男孩儿的想法。”

Barry的答案显得很诚实：“他很有吸引力——对各种人来说。你知道，金发碧眼，”末尾是属于Barry Allen的干巴巴的玩笑语气，“不过还是不能改变他是个混球这个事实。”

Thea在转回视线看到Barry面上的无奈神色后松了口气：“噢，感谢上帝。”

“为了什么？”

而Thea的神情再次别扭起来：“那会有点儿奇怪，你知道，如果你们俩之间有什么的话。”她皱起脸想了好一会儿该如何描述这个问题，“那就像，当那些女的把Oliver抢走时，我还有你；而当那些男的抢走你时，我还有Oliver。但是当你们两个——我不知道——搅在一起时，我就完全出局了。不是那种出局，就只是……out，而且孤独。”

Barry沉默了一会，接着摸了摸Thea的脑袋，眼神里带着悲伤：“为什么你会这么想。你不会是一个人，即使是没有我们……你会遇到某个人的，Thea，如果是因为我的话——”

“不，和你没有关系，Barr，”Thea迅速地摇头否认，“只是……那不一样。没有人能代替你和Ollie。你们是家人。”

Barry笑了笑，那笑容不再是悲伤的 ，但有些她看不懂的东西：“是的，我们是一家人。”他呼出一口气，用手指梳理着Thea的头发，“但是相信我，没人能从你这儿抢走Oliver。我也不行。”

“你当然也不会那么做。”Barry把她的刘海拨到了相反方向，Thea脱口而出的话显得气鼓鼓的。

“我不能。”

Thea最终拨开Barry帮着倒忙的手，跳下床跑到了镜子前。她当然没有听到Barry又重复了一遍的回答。

 

-0.6  Oliver-21岁

 

Oliver原本就不觉得这个圣诞节还有可能在外面过。

前一年他已经借口过社团事务了。他提前一星期回了星城，也恰好处理了Thea和Barry有史以来最大的一次矛盾，接着在圣诞节赶回波士顿和朋友们一起嗨翻天。于是今年冬天刚一到，母亲就开始在电话里时不时问起他的课时安排以及社团活动行程。所以即使Tommy声称他搞到了最赞的K粉和波尔多，Oliver的反应仍然是挑眉和耸肩膀。

而当Barry也在这，那就更没有可能了。

无论如何，他还是对于Barry决定提前一年进入大学感到欣慰，就像他说了无数遍的，高中没劲透了。而当你是一个基佬时，那就更没劲了——当Oliver说明了他们的高中不是男校而且他们不寄宿后，Sebastian补充道。

Barry显然没能融入他范围过大的朋友圈，他在Sebastian意味深长的笑容里略显慌张地低头喝水，接着立刻发出了一阵呛咳。见鬼，Oliver早该知道不能带他来酒吧。

“谁给他点了双倍威士忌？！”Oliver抢过杯子喝了一口，然后狠狠地瞪了一眼佯装四望的Sebastian，他重新转向已经因为各种原因而脸红的Barry，“呃，你要果汁还是啤酒？”

Barry又咳了一声，然后舔了舔上唇：“啤酒。”Oliver尽可能不因为男孩眸子里的勇气发笑。

至少他们在一间pub里，而不是夜店。Oliver想Barry应该不至于会因为几杯啤酒而让他们赶不上第二天的航班。毕竟这是他来交流的最后一天了，他值得体验一下真正的大学生活——虽然有很大一部分可能和Barry未来的大学生活不太一样。

台上的乐队在唱Coldplay，Sebastian一直在对同样操着英音的主唱抛媚眼；Tommy在和女朋友咬耳朵，Laurel在和Sara聊他们新换的经济法概论导师，Tony则是一直在试图插话并吸引Sara的注意力。总之所有人都在各做各的，太好了，Barry在喝一口啤酒后打了个哈欠。

“我们是打算做点什么，还是就这么坐一晚上？”Oliver将显示着派对常见活动搜索页面的手机丢回了口袋里。

Sebastian第一个耸肩：“如果换个地方我们可以跳舞。”

“或者滚床？”Tony接在他后面，被Oliver瞪了一眼。

“或者我们可以就这么坐着。”Tommy靠在女友肩膀上微笑道。

“或者我们可以玩玩游戏。”Oliver将桌面上酒吧提供的转盘和纸牌推到了桌子中央。

“认真的？”Laurel对着他歪脑袋。

Oliver环视了一圈，在看到除了Barry外的所有人都意兴阑珊（而且Barry也只是单纯地保持着他惯有的局促，没有对游戏表示出任何兴趣）后翻了个白眼：“OK。我决定去上个厕所。”顺便查查不算特别带坏高中生的课后活动。

不过当他回来时却发现一桌人已经开始游戏了。他们选择了纸牌，所有人捂着自己的牌嘻嘻哈哈，就连Barry都带上了点笑容。好吧，气氛似乎热闹了不少。Oliver一屁股在自己的位置坐下，Tony冲着他挑挑下巴丢过来一只薄荷糖铁盒。Oliver在拿到铁盒的下一秒转头看向Barry，后者正看着自己的牌号窃笑。

“你给他吃了多少？”Oliver压低声音冲着Tony问道，语气里不乏诘难。

“放松点儿，就一粒。”Tony翻了翻眼球，“这玩意儿根本不强，你可以自己试试。”

“而且他的确需要一粒。”Sebastian插嘴道。现在Oliver知道是谁给Barry吃的了。

不过效果的确不坏。Barry放松了不少，但是看上去意识清楚，只是一直在笑显得有点傻。Oliver也吞了一颗，然后跟着他们一起玩国王游戏。玩到后面没人再嫌弃他们在做和高中时期一样的事了，经典游戏的确有其动人之处。

Sebastian自己要求自己去找那个主唱接吻，所有人都能肯定他已经在说出要求前偷看了牌号。Oliver做了好几轮俯卧撑，其中一次是在仰躺在地面上的Tommy身上做的，也分别和Sara以及Tony接了吻；Barry喝了半杯龙舌兰和一杯玛格丽特，在去对调酒师出柜时已经开始摇晃着走路了。Oliver的确开始担心他们会赶不上第二天的班机了。

当翻到他和Barry是要接吻的那一对时，Oliver已经不确定后者的意识是不是还清楚了。Barry在Tommy打趣不要从Oliver那里被传染口疮时，甚至皱着脸转向Oliver问他是不是真的有口疮，然后在Oliver的一个耸肩加白眼里再次咯咯地笑个没完。

“好吧，不要传染给我。”在他们俩逐渐靠近时Barry还在担心那个问题。

Oliver只好沉默着将嘴巴贴过去，然后在Barry反射性后仰脑袋时固定住他的后脑勺。他们得保持嘴唇相接10秒，少一秒Sebastian都会嚷嚷着重新来。而在大约第5秒时Barry伸出舌尖舔了舔他的下唇——又或者是第6秒——Oliver蹙起了眉，在那条舌头顺着自己的唇缝舔舐时张开嘴将它吸了进去。

然后他们开始热吻。互相吮吸着像是要把对方的唇舌啃下肚。Barry原本垂在身体两侧的手落在了Oliver的背上，他的手指捻揉着Oliver粗粝的毛衣下摆，接着在其他人的口哨声里伸了一只手进去。Oliver在这时候拉开了距离，但他忘了松开Barry的下唇，极小的一声气音里那片嘴唇被吮吸着拉长然后弹回去。当Barry吞咽着抬眼和他对视时下唇已经有些肿了。

“哇哦，现在你告诉我你们俩之间什么都没发生过。”Sebastian瞧着两人分开的一幕咋舌，“以及瞧瞧他对你腹肌的渴望，完全是基佬错不了了。”

Oliver将Barry还放在自己毛衣下的一只手拉了出来，然后撇嘴。Barry后知后觉地红了脸，张嘴想解释，然而话没出口却立刻捂住了嘴。Oliver在心里暗喊了一声上帝，然后扶了还有些摇晃的男孩儿一把：“不不不，别咽下去。这边。”他一手搂着Barry的腰一手抓着他的胳膊，将他往卫生间的方向带。

Oliver在Barry对着马桶呕吐时轻拍着他的后背，心里不可避免地有些庆幸他们分开得足够及时。

他们没有再进行下一轮游戏，Barry在坐回位置上后已经困倦地在沙发背上闭起了眼睛。Oliver决定他们得换一种交通工具回公寓了。他把机车交给Tommy，晃醒Barry后将他扶进了已经等在门口的计程车里，然后在对着几个朋友挥手作别后也钻了进去。

“我很抱歉。”Barry迷迷糊糊地重复了几句，枕着他的大腿睡着了。

这天晚上他们俩睡在了同一张床上。原本是轮到了Barry睡沙发的，但他在进门后直接一脑袋扎进了被子里，在Oliver打趣“不是坚持要轮换来睡在床上吗”时，他只是蹬掉了鞋子，然后颇有些委屈地小声念叨：“沙发太短了，我每次都得蜷着腿。我现在可是已经比你要高了，老兄。”

“哈，很自豪是吧？”Oliver翻了翻眼球，推了一下他的脑门。

“唔，我会吐的。别这么干。”Barry翻个身拨开了他的手。

Oliver还没怎么见过这样随性和爱撒娇的Barry，他在帮Barry去掉大衣后坐在了床沿边，接着又帮他拨了拨眼睛前微长的几缕刘海。他的视线再一次落在了Barry已经完全红肿的下唇上，然后鬼使神差地，用一只拇指轻轻地揉了揉。Barry很自然地张口，将他的手指含进了嘴里，舌头舔弄着，像含着一支棒棒糖。

Oliver想起了14岁的Barry，他刚刚升入八年级，第一次到橄榄球的训练场等自己一起回家。那会他也在局促不安中把自己的下唇搞得又红又肿的。而当他们跑了几圈后，Barry只是坐在板凳上丝毫不显无聊地瞧着Oliver和其他人一起接着做仰卧起坐。已经公开出柜的Ryan在Oliver一次次躺下又坐起里对着他挤眼睛。

“噢，他完全被你迷住了，”他在Oliver疑惑的目光里挑起了一条眉毛，“你没瞧出来吗？他是弯的。”

那会儿Oliver的反应是在上升到一半时又躺了回去。他扬起下巴望向Barry，后者在颠倒的世界里望着他的方向，嘴角是向下的。他在笑，对着Oliver的方向。

现在的Barry仍旧唇角带着笑意。Oliver猜酒精加LSD的确是不错的多巴胺催化剂。他在Barry将自己的手指像棒棒糖一样啃掉之前拿开了手，接着起身开始将被子从他身下抽出来，然后又盖到他身上。

犹豫了一会，考虑到虽然比Barry矮了几公分，但他睡沙发同样得蜷着腿，Oliver决定拉开被子在床的另一侧躺下。和一个醉鬼睡在一张床上，他甚至有了绝佳的不去洗澡的理由。Oliver在关灯没多久后就沉入了睡眠，另一个热源在深夜里凑上来时他习惯性地选择了张开手臂。

第二天中午，Oliver是一个人在床上醒来的。Barry和他的行李一起消失了。

他在厨房见到了被冰箱贴固定的纸条，Barry的字迹少见地歪歪扭扭并且异常潦草。他提醒Oliver他的母亲要求他今年必须回星城过圣诞节，以及他大概赶不上今天的班机了。

 

-0.7  Barry-17岁

 

这一年星城的雪来得比往年要早。Oliver直到圣诞节前几天才回去，当飞机还差十多分钟着陆时，他已经看到了在白雪包裹中看上去更加明亮了的星城灯光。手机解除飞行模式后，收到的第一条信息就是来自Thea的。她告诉Oliver她和父亲等在出口处，Barry因为重感冒没有来，末尾是一个哭泣表情。

Oliver对“重感冒”表示怀疑，但只是在挑挑眉后回复他去转行李，接着在和Thea的几条信息往来后到了出口。小姑娘在他们的视线刚刚对上时便冲了上去，然后给了Oliver一个无比结实的拥抱。她的脑袋已经能够到Oliver的下巴了，时间的确是在飞逝。

在和父亲拥抱过之后，他们三个人一起走向停车场。Oliver自然更多时间是在和Thea对话。

“Barry怎么样了？”坐进车厢后排后他还是忍不住问出了口，“感冒严重吗？”

“今天早上量体温时是101.5度，”Thea做出了一个同情表情，“他已经在这几天里看完了星球大战系列和指环王三部曲了。可怜的Bar，还没来的及注射疫苗就病倒了。”

所以重感冒不是某个避免见面的借口。Oliver叉起双手靠进椅背里，然后意识到这样的借口的确太不现实了，即使是对Barry来说。“在他呆在波士顿的那段时间，星城爆发了流感？”他再次转向Thea发问。

“是啊，不过当他回来时已经基本结束了。也许他是带回了波士顿的流感病毒呢！”Thea耸肩，“无论如何，希望他快点好起来，没有人会想要带着流感过圣诞。”

他们到达的时候正好是晚饭时间。由厨师准备的菜肴几乎摆满了餐桌，Thea在他们的母亲端出她最喜欢的吐司布丁时连外套都没脱便坐上了椅子。

“Oliver。”母亲走上前和他拥抱，父亲则是在将大衣交给仆人后绕过他们走向了洗手台。Oliver对着他的背影无声地叹了口气，接着紧了紧揽着母亲的手臂：“妈妈。一切都还好吗？”

“很好，除了Allen染上了流感，”她松开怀抱对着他笑了笑，然后亲自帮他摘下外套，“你呢，学校那边还好吗？想过毕业后的打算了吗？”

“都挺好的，但是我们说好了先不谈毕业的事情，记得吗？”Oliver和她一起向餐厅的方向走，“距离我毕业还有一年半。那是相当长的一段时间。”

“没有你以为的那么长。”他的母亲只是淡笑着摇了摇头。

Barry没有参加他们的晚餐，Jean为他准备了更加清淡的食物和足够量的液体，以保证他不会脱水。Oliver和Thea瓜分了通常是由三个人分享的吐司布丁，他们的父母则是时不时让他们讲些学校相关的话题，而彼此之间则是和大多数时间一样，没有太多交流。

“他们会离婚吗，在未来的某个时候？”当和Oliver一起上楼时，Thea在他的身侧低声开口。她已经到达能够心平气和地谈论这个话题的年龄了。

“很难说，那不是一个简单的决定，”Oliver将她揽到自己身侧，安慰性质地捏了捏小姑娘的手臂。

“但他们甚至并不相爱。”Thea的声音里同时交织着叹息和疑惑。

“当一起生活很多年之后，感情会变得很复杂。你不能就这么说他们不爱对方。”Oliver转头望向她的眼睛，“有时候当你喜欢一个人的时候，你甚至不能说你爱他，不是吗？”而Thea脸颊上倏然泛起的红晕让他挑起了一边眉毛，“所以的确有了某个人。他叫什么名字？”

“我们只是在见面阶段，还没有到约会程度。你不能问我他的名字！”Thea挣扎一下溜出了他的怀抱，“我有保守秘密的权利。晚安，Ollie！”

Oliver站在楼梯口，瞧着他的妹妹迅速地跑回房间并关上了门。当听到隐约的防盗链条的声音时，他能做的只剩下摇头苦笑了。没有人告诉过他青春期的女孩儿能够敏感到这种程度。

Oliver转身向自己的房间走，然而握上门把手前还是忍不住看向走廊尽头。门缝处不是黑的，也许Barry在睡掉大部分白天之后没法再继续在夜晚早早入睡了。Oliver走过去拧开了房门，结果映入眼帘的是床上隐隐能瞧出人形的一大团织物——是Barry，他把自己裹在被子里，正靠在床头板上看电视，或者说电脑屏幕更合适。科学探索频道，认真的？

“嗨。”

Oliver在走到床尾时打了声招呼，那团被子抖了一下，接着是更大幅度的后倾：“呃——O——Ollie……我是说，嗨。”Barry磕磕绊绊地回应他，声音里带着厚厚的鼻音，还有些沙哑。看上去这次的流感的确来势汹汹。

“你是在睡觉还是在看，呃，改变世界的方程式？”

“噢，”Barry发出了苦恼的呻吟声，“我之前在看来着。太好了，我又要重新拉进度条了。”Barry开始歪歪扭扭地探出一只手够鼠标，Oliver很贴心地将大概是处于他视野死角的无线鼠标递进了那只手里，“谢谢。你完全想象不出来在重感冒的时候看东西有多难。我总是会不小心睡着。”

“也许你的确是该睡觉。”Oliver略有些好笑地瞧着将自己裹成了卷心菜的Barry。他终于看到Barry的脑袋了，微长的卷毛乱糟糟地附在额前，他的脸颊在过高的体温里是颇有些孩子气的苹果色。

“相信我，我已经睡了足够长的时间了。”Barry吸了吸鼻子，专注于控制鼠标寻找视频进度。

“好吧，”Oliver望了一眼屏幕上写满了方程式的黑板的回闪画面，“那么也许你该找点更有趣的东西看。没那么容易让人睡着的那种。”

“这些就挺有趣的，”Barry耸了耸肩，如果那团被子窸窣抖动的样子的确是个耸肩的话，“至少在我来说。而且我已经把星战和指环王看过两轮了，这么短的时间里再来第三轮的话，即使我没有感冒也会睡着了，大概。”

“所以你依然沉迷于这些。”Oliver在床侧坐下了，“那么你已经决定好选哈佛的物理系了吗？”

Barry陷入了沉默，被鼠标拖动着快速跳跃的旁白也恢复了正常。Oliver听了一段质能方程的解说，在他认为自己恐怕该去睡觉了时Barry才终于开口：“我不确定。我可能会选修医科之类的。”他又顿了顿，“而且也有可能不在哈佛。”

“噢，”Oliver抬高了尾音，并未掩饰自己的吃惊，“但是为什么？你喜欢物理，也喜欢哈佛，难道不是吗？”

“没有那么喜欢，”Barry松开鼠标，将手重新缩回了被子里，“我考虑去中城大学。那里的医疗系在全国排名不错，而且Wells博士修建的星际实验室也在中城。”

“Wells博士，那个物理学家？”

“是的。他的主要研究方向是粒子加速器制造和未来科技产业理论。”

“是啊，这个和那个，”Oliver附和着点头，并不确定自己听明白了Barry的后半句，“但是等等。你现在是在告诉我，你因为某个物理学家和他的实验室而决定去中城，以及，读医科？”

“它们……没有那么得界限分明，我还是可以——”

“相信我——虽然我念管理系而且挂了几门课——但我绝对知道物理系和医学系有很大区别。”Oliver斜过身体挡在Barry和屏幕之间，“看着我，Barry。然后告诉我，为什么是医学系？”

从看到Oliver进门那一眼之后Barry就再也没有望向他了，而现在男孩儿不得不转过视线直视Oliver的眼睛。他的眼神依旧是躲闪的：“我同样喜欢医科，你知道，生物什么的，Charles的确知道怎么让他的学生对一门课程感兴趣。”他试图开个玩笑，但在Oliver不赞成的目光里，那两边勉强翘起的嘴角又重新耷拉下去了，“而且我的父亲就是一名医生，我——”

“所以你决定代替你的父亲，继续做奎因家的家庭医生？”Oliver蹙起了眉，“像是作为某种还债？”

Barry张了张口欲反驳，然而在Oliver的逼视下却没能说出话，他在吸口气后低下头爆发出了一阵咳嗽。Oliver去桌边从保温杯里帮他倒了半杯水，在Barry的咳嗽减弱一些后塞进了他的手里。

“你知道你不需要这样做。”Oliver在他捧着杯子依旧垂着脑袋时静静说道，“我不打算在这个话题上说更多。至于是去哈佛还是中城大学，只是让你知道，在我去哈佛时我的父亲已经给了学校足够多的捐款，录取你不会再花费更多。而且你本身就足够优秀。”

他们俩之间陷入了一阵沉默，Oliver既没有离开也没有再说更多。Barry不得不抬起头面对他，他的眼眶有些发红，鼻尖上有薄薄的一层汗：“我们能之后再聊这些吗？我现在有点……没办法好好思考。”

Oliver抿了抿唇，抬起一只手探向Barry的额头。男孩儿反射性地想要闪躲，但下一瞬间他控制住了自己，只在两人皮肤接触时微微僵了一下。Oliver的手背在他的额头上停留了片刻，接着又用袖子帮他轻轻擦了擦额上的薄汗。

“还是有点发热，”Oliver瞧着Barry半垂的眼睑和那对仿佛罩着雾霾的此时显出深绿的眼珠，“需要我拿体温计过来吗？”

“不。只是需要点睡眠。”Barry低声回应他。

Oliver在沉默片刻后叹了口气：“所以我该离开了？”

“……”Barry和他对视了一眼，迅速地收回目光时仿佛是被Oliver眼中的受伤意味吓到了，“就只是……我很抱歉。我有些累了。”

“别说抱歉，”Oliver站起身，他蹙眉盯着Barry看了好一会，脑子里是翻来覆去的各种句子，但一句也没能说出来；直到走到门口，他转过身再次望向了依旧像个卷心菜般扎根在床上的少年，“Barry。只是让你知道，如果是因为我的话，完全没有必要。那些感觉都是暂时的，你还年轻，你会遇到其他人。不要因为这种原因错过更重要的东西。”

Barry抬起了头。那双绿眼睛完全被雾气笼罩了。

Oliver在某种没来由的歉疚里迅速退出房间阖起了门。

 

-0.8  Thea-16岁

 

Thea选择在这一天把头发染成了紫色。

她16岁了。她举办了人生里最大的一次庆生派对，她收到了比前一年更多的礼物，她们播放吵闹的流行音乐一直到深夜11点，她的男朋友在游泳池里和她接吻——而这一幕终于不负众望地激怒了她忍耐许久的父母。

派对被叫停，青少年们嬉闹着分散了，Roy在Moira的怒视里毫无顾忌地最后轻啄了一下Thea的嘴唇，接着翻出游泳池跑向了宅子大门口。他在一阵引擎轰鸣里和其他人一起离开了，而Thea只是捋了一把头发，然后爬出泳池，绕过她的父母直接进了屋子。

没有人大发脾气或是冷言冷语，Thea回到房间后关上了门。她听到大厅的音响被关掉了，整座大宅在下一瞬间被沉默笼罩。沉默，是的，目前来看它是对于这个家最为贴切的修饰词。

她的父母几乎毁掉了她对于婚姻的任何期望。如果婚姻代表这样旷日持久的沉默，Thea猜她应该永远不会套上那枚象征禁锢的戒指。Oliver和Barry则是常见的那种自私的哥哥，像所有那些成年人一样，他们选择在羽翼成熟后远走高飞，而他们还没能获得独立的小妹妹就只能被困在这座城市，不，这座屋子里。她不得不一次次被沉默吞噬，每一个早晨，以及每一个黑夜。

Thea没法驱走那些附着在她脑子里的被抛弃的感觉。今天是她的生日，而她依旧被困在这里，一个人。Oliver和Barry总是想法设法地避免回来，前者是在躲避父亲对于他继承公司的逼迫，后者则是，好吧，Thea甚至弄不明白Barry不愿意回来的原因。也许是因为他也终于意识到这个地方被称作“家”有多么牵强了。

距离Barry去中城上大学已经过去了14个月，而上一次他回来还是在圣诞节。他们一起吃了圣诞晚餐，在父亲打趣他前一年因流感的缺席时，Barry只是勉强地微笑。但搞砸了那顿饭的是Oliver。只能是Oliver。他选择在那时候告诉父亲，他打算和Tommy组建一支越野车队，之后环游世界。

“只需要两年，”Thea还记得他说那句话时的表情，典型的Ollie神态，永远的理所当然，“让我做自己真正想做的。之后我会回来，你知道我会的。”

Thea并不看好Oliver的计划。从记事起她已经看过太多次她的兄长是如何反抗父亲的安排，最终又是如何顺服的。她甚至知道环游世界并不是Oliver真正想做的事情。他根本不知道自己想做些什么。今年春天她又从电话里听说了Oliver打算在格莱兹开一间夜店——完全是另一项计划了。

Oliver不过是个被惯坏了的富家小孩儿，想做除了父母所安排好的未来之外的任何事，Thea知道这一点，因为她自己就是另一个被惯坏的孩子。甚至她才是处于青春期的那一个。所以她完全有立场去讨厌现在有能力做出反抗的Ollie。

而Barry则完全是另一个话题了。他是几乎置身事外的那个，而且似乎从来都知道自己想要的是什么；而且只要他想，他的未来能够有一万种可能。他是自由的。对此Thea甚至有些嫉妒。但她总是不能像讨厌Oliver那样讨厌Barry。她有一个讨厌Barry的理由，但却有上百个理由爱他。

此时此刻就是另一个Thea喜爱Barry的原因。在她点亮自己的笔记本屏幕之后，她看到Barry的Skype头像还亮着。他在前一天留言说自己没法回来帮Thea庆生，但可以和她视频会面，她可以在任何有空的时间联系他。而Thea的反应则是拒绝回复他的留言，并且一整天都没有登录任何社交网络账号。

但仍然地，他在这。对比一下Oliver在脸书上大喇喇的“生快，老妹！”，现在，谁才是她真正的哥哥？

Thea裹着一条浴巾擦着头发，坐在书桌边点击了Barry的头像。连接的提示音响了好一会儿，在她几乎以为Barry不会回应了时，视频接通了。正揉着眼睛的Barry出现在了屏幕上，他的一声“嗨”在经由网络传送过来后显得有些失真，但不难听出其中的疲惫。

Thea对着背景里的白炽灯光和实验桌蹙起了眉毛：“Barr，你是还在实验室吗？”

“是啊，我们在等最后一项数据，”Barry耸了耸肩，他现在听上去清醒了一些，“我们该换一种咖啡了，我猜。”

“你和谁在一起吗？”

“对，我和Cisco一起，”Barry转了摄像头，实验桌另一头正带着耳机的长发男孩儿对着Thea比了个瓦肯的问候手势，“还有Caitlin，噢，她还在睡。”画面扫了一下趴在Cisco身侧不远处桌面上的女孩儿，Barry在后半句压低了声音。

“你们几个这么熬了多久了？”Thea尽量压下自己声音里的难以置信。

“36个小时吧，或者更多，”Barry语气轻松，“不过已经要到最后环节了。我们会拿到全国赛入场券的，等着瞧吧。”

Thea很难不跟着他一起微笑：“所以这就是你没能回来参加我的生日派对的原因。”

“是啊，”Barry叹道，接着又有些慌张，“噢我还没说！生日快乐！”

Thea看了看屏幕右下角的时间：“你晚了，嗯，13分32秒，哦，现在是33秒。”

“我真的非常、非常抱歉，”Barry又露出那副他刚刚毁掉全世界的表情了，“上帝啊，我就知道我该设闹钟的。永远不要信任Cisco能叫你起床。我很抱歉。Thea，只要能补救这个，我愿意做任何事。你还是想要钢铁侠的那只能量源吗？我应该可以做出来了，在这个结束之后。”他摆手示意了一下一片杂乱的实验室。

“不，我已经买到了。永远不要小看金钱，Barry Allen。”Thea得意洋洋地对着他抱起了手臂，但在Barry开口打算提议其他礼物时打断了他，“但是，是的，我原谅你了。所以别再提那些浪费时间的愚蠢礼物了，我知道你已经快要把自己忙吐了。字面意义上的。”

Barry半张的嘴巴合了起来。他在片刻后放松了肩膀，然后对Thea露出了一个疲倦但真诚的笑容：“仍然抱歉。但再一次地，16岁生日快乐，Thea。”

“好吧，谢谢，我猜？”Thea也跟着他放松了笑容，“但这有点糟心，你知道？如果我们是在英国的话，我现在已经成年了。然后我就能离开了，做自己想做的。”

她说得并不真诚，他们都知道那不是真的。但Thea感到她必须说出来，而Barry甚至是唯一会认真倾听的人。他了解她，比任何人更了解她。即使是她的男朋友Roy也从没有认真听过她的想法，他只会认为她是一个被宠坏的富家小姐，得到了一切但却还向往着更多。而她的确是。但那不一样。Barry知道这个。

Barry露出了熟悉的温柔的神情，他在屏幕里轻轻的摇头：“那是家，Thea，你永远不能逃离家。而且你并不需要这么做。”他在Thea趴在手臂上之后也做了相同的动作，他们俩仿佛透过了屏幕和网络，正亲昵地互相抵着额头，“不要折磨你自己。不要孤立自己。你知道他们是爱你的。就只是……青春期真是烦死人了，是吧？”

Thea耸动肩膀喷笑出声，尽管她知道自己的眼睛一定已经红了：“是啊，我恨不得明天就长大。真不知道你是怎么过来的，Barr，你甚至连叛逆期都没有过。”Thea挑起了一条眉毛，“我告诉过你Ollie那个蠢货在变着花样抽烟时把自己搞吐了吗？”

“哇哦，那是个新闻。”Barry做出夸张的吃惊表情，“而且我也有过叛逆期，你知道？我改了Tony Woodward的火箭的硫磺配比。”

 “是你！”这次换Thea张大嘴巴了，“我只听说他的火箭撞破了体育馆的玻璃，还被全校通报。噢，当然是你，我早该想到的。”

“是啊，他让我帮他做。但我们不能交两份相同的作业，对吧？”Barry露出了一个颇为狡黠的笑。

“但他没因为这个再找上你吗？”

“呃，并不真的算是……”Barry有些不自然地耸了耸肩，“Oliver确保了他不会再找我的麻烦。”

Thea的笑容迅速演化成了不屑一顾：“好吧，又是Oliver有肌肉没大脑Queen。再一次拯救了全世界，厉害厉害。”

“你现在是真的恨上他了，是吧？”Barry的声音里同时透露着无奈和好笑。

“是啊，当我闲下来时，恨他就是我最常做的事。”Thea翻了翻眼球，接着忍不住打了个哈欠。

“很晚了，你明天还有课吧？”Barry不无担忧地问道。

“啊哈，高中没劲透了。我还能说什么呢？”

“晚安，也许？”Barry友善提议。

“不，留下！”Thea说得很急，脱口而出后才有些不自然地抿起了唇，“好吧，我的确是该睡了。但你可以不要挂断吗，就是……等我睡着？”

“好啊，当然。你现在要……换衣服吗？”Barry问得有些尴尬。

“不，我已经换过了。现在，我们要上床了。”Thea颇有些故意地用了双关语，抱着笔记本坐到床上时她再次忍不住瞧着视线闪躲的Barry微笑起来，“噢，我们盖上了被子。你现在暖和点了吗，Barr？”她抱着电脑钻进了被窝里。

“是啊，现在是夏天。我很热（hot）。”Barry在另一头做作地摆着手扇风，Thea终于忍不住大笑起来。

在他们重新安静下来后，Barry再次趴在了桌面上：“我们现在可以睡了吗？”

“是的，晚安，Barr。”Thea用一只手抚了抚屏幕上Barry的眉梢。

“晚安，Thea，”Barry对着她微笑，“做个好梦。”

Thea在他的注视里阖起了眼皮。她的确做了个好梦。

她梦到了他们在一起吃饭。所有人，她的父母，Oliver，Barry，她自己，甚至还有Allen医生和她的妻子，尽管Thea从没见过那位女士。母亲正在切一只Thea所见过的最大的火鸡，那里面有她最喜欢的和蔓越莓以及迷迭香混烤的干面包丁。她还很小，感到饥饿、向往以及快乐。

所有人都很快乐。那真的是一个很美、很美的好梦。

 

-0.9  Barry-19岁

 

他们拿到了全国赛的名额。当然。

Cisco提出他们必须要庆祝一下，但Caitlin说她不能再错过和Ronnie的约会了——“两个人的那种约会”，她强调道——于是去酒吧的人又只剩下了Barry和Cisco两个人。另一个当然。

于是Cisco再一次摄入了过多的酒精，当他开始重复摇头动作并且开始了又一轮的： “是因为我不够高，还是因为我没有那么粗的手臂，或者是我的头发太长了？噢，你的表情！的确是我的头发吗！不！我不会去剃光头的，绝不！”Barry叹息着知道就是这样了。才晚上9点，他还毫无醉意，但这样特殊的一天的夜生活就已经结束了。就像，所有时候。

但当他打算叫过酒保结账时，Cisco一把扣住了他的手臂：“老兄，那一个！绝对是你的口味！”Barry不解地顺着他的视线瞧过去，一名黑发男人正对着他们的方向微笑，他在和Barry视线相接时轻轻抬起下巴示意了一下。

Barry恍惚了半秒钟。接着抬头看酒水柜上的字母，确认他们不是在一间GAY吧。而Cisco十分了然地开始拍他的肩膀：“没错，他已经盯着你的屁股瞧了十分钟了。黑发，棕色眼睛，高瘦，基佬，你的口味，对吧？”他在Barry再次望向男人时在他的背后推了一把，“去吧，我知道你已经快要欲火焚身了。我也一样，但我只能回去看录像带。”他翻了一下眼球。

Barry愣了一会儿，但很快意识到Cisco所掌握的数据来自他们第一次见面时为了信息交换所进行的快问快答。你知道，就是非常极客的那种，快问快答，但无论怎样你不能否认那的确很有效率。Barry和Cisco在五分钟后就决定了他们的合作会非常无间，顺便互相确认了对方的Wells迷弟属性。Barry在一些问题上并非刻意地撒了谎，他思考得往往比一般人要快，快但没有足够快，那让他有了下意识地犹豫的时间，但却来不及阻止一些并无意义的误导性回答脱口而出。那是说，他并不认为被Cisco知道他爱慕着金发碧眼肌肉发达的男性有什么问题，但他下意识地撒谎说出了几乎相反的答案。而现在，他的谎言引发了一些后果。

“你现在到底打不打算过去，或者——”Cisco再次望向远处，“噢，他过来了。”

男人向他们走来，他的视线一直和Barry的相交，Barry在他们之间的距离逐渐缩短时张着口皱了皱脸，接着转头看Cisco：“你猜怎么着，我还是自己过去吧。”他瞧了一眼Cisco身前吧台上的小杯龙舌兰，摇摇头抄过来灌了下去，“不要再开下一轮了。召一辆出租车然后回家，好吗？”

“是啊，可怜的Cisco，回家并且永远没床可上（go home and never get laid）。哈，我可以去印一件T恤了。”

Barry翻了一圈眼珠，但在回头看到男人已经快要接近后，他选择无视掉Cisco的酸水然后起身走开。男人很快调转方向跟着他步入了舞池。当Barry回过身时才发现男人已经完全接近了，他几乎要被吓退一步，但被稳住了腰。

“抱歉，没有想要惊吓你。”男人对着他微笑，带着Barry缓缓地随着音乐摆动身体；他们面对着面，Barry才意识到他真的非常高，甚至比起自己还要高出半个脑袋，“你不是未成年人吧，是吗？”

“不，我20岁了。”Barry吞咽了一下，将自己的年龄提前了几个月，“但是我……我没有兴趣。”

“真的吗？但是你看上去……”男人倾身将唇附到了他的耳畔，“饥渴，难耐，想要被填满……”

Barry下意识地后退，但他没能甩开身后的手，于是只是带着男人上前了一步。后者步态丝毫不乱，倒显得他们真的像是在跳舞了。男人轻笑一声后直起了背，他的手在Barry的身后轻轻摩挲：“你真的完全是新手。这是你的第一次吗——如果是的话，我想我会离开的。”他再次微笑着真诚道。当他笑起来时眼尾能瞧出细细的皱纹，Barry甚至不太适时地思考起他的年龄，或许他要比看上去年长得多。

“不，不，”Barry在心跳平复一些后摇了摇头，现在后背的触感似乎没有那么令人反感了，那让他清醒地意识到自己的下腹发紧；他的确欲火焚身，就像Cisco说的，很长一段时间了，“那个，不是我的第一次。但这个……是的。”

“噢，你是说调情？”

“呃，比调情更过头，在我来说。”

“好吧，”后背的手向上移动，Barry能感觉到男人的拇指正轻抚着自己的耳后皮肤，他没法控制自己的身体不要热度上升，“但你喜欢这个，不是吗？”

Barry在那力道愈发微妙的同时急促地吸气，片刻后又缓缓地吐了出来：“是啊，我喜欢。”他露出不再那么局促的微笑，“也许我的确该尝试些其他的。”

“是啊，你很可爱，纯真，美味，以及热辣，”男人用与真诚神情完全不相符的色情语气吐出那些词，然而每一个词又显得见鬼得真诚，“并且年轻，永远可以尝试新的。”男人再次低头，轻轻啃咬Barry的耳垂，“你值得最好的，你知道？”

“不，我不知道/值得（No，I don’t）。”

男人的啃咬化作了轻吻：“好吧，那么我会令你知道这一点的。”

Barry闭起了眼睛。

不，他没有想起另一个人；不，他没有感到沉进胃底的失落。他在男人的引导里缓缓地摇摆，因为自己笨拙的肢体动作而发出空荡荡的笑声。他需要尝试更多，仅此而已。

 

-1.0  Moira-49岁

 

他们也许会把她写作一个幸运的婊子，又或者是一名深陷不幸的未亡人。媒体喜欢极端，黑白分明是非确凿才会有更多人买账。Moira将助理带给她的报纸合起放在了床头柜上，她的视线落回了金发青年双目紧闭的一张脸上，片刻后只是叹息着帮他调整了一下手上的点滴针头。现在她是一位心焦但希望尚存的母亲，那些人和她共同等待着结果，也许更多人在期望着那些修饰词可以被纯然的悲伤所代替。

距离车祸已经过去了七天。Robert没能在ICU里坚持过24个小时。Moira隔着一道玻璃看着那些医生宣告自己丈夫的死亡，她在Thea紧紧搂着自己失声痛哭时轻抚着女儿的后颈，在机械地重复过好几次“抱歉”后她才意识到自己同样满面濡湿。时间将她的爱与恨都磨平了，但逝去的悲伤从来都凌驾于两者之上；Moira曾一度认为自己爱过的男人早已死去，但当死亡真正降临时，她才意识到他曾经在所有那些沉默时段仍存活在她心脏的一角，而现在她的那一部分心脏随着他一起死去了。Robert离开了。

 但Oliver留下了。他撑过了最为危险的头两天，当医生宣布Oliver可以被转入普通病房时，Thea几乎瘫软在Allen的怀里。Barry Allen，这个孩子也许是看到了中城的新闻转播而赶过来的，当他湿漉漉地出现在医院走廊上时Moira几乎没能认出他。星城下了一整天的雨，Allen没有带伞，也没顾得上去买一把。他笑容微弱地对着Moira说抱歉，然后脱下外套拥抱和安慰Thea。那些水渍在流经他的下颌后渗进了Thea与之紧贴的发顶，但小姑娘只是更加用力地抱紧他，好似那具瞧上去几乎已经被雨水掠去了所有温度的身体是这世上全部温暖的所在。

然后他们开始等待。Oliver的呼吸机在第三天被撤除，Allen表现得很振奋，他对Thea和Moira讲解了一系列与脑干有关的生物学知识，然后告诉她们接下来需要做的只是等Oliver醒来。于是他们继续等待。医生在第五天详细对他们说明了Oliver的大脑在碰撞中所遭到的皮质损伤和形成的淤血的位置以及大小，接着向他们示意昏迷时间与苏醒几率间的反比例曲线图。Moira在第六天要求Thea回到学校，Malcolm正式接任了奎因集团的决策职位，而Moira则开始着手准备丈夫的葬礼。

这是第八天。Moira守在Oliver的床侧，在平板电脑上定下葬礼的宾客名单，之后开始挑选宴会的餐点、桌布乃至餐巾纸。这一切更像是在打发时间。上一次她做类似的事情还是多年之前在准备婚礼，一切如此相似，又是如此不同。

Allen离开了一段时间，再出现时显得欲言又止。Moira放下手里的机器，用眼神问他怎么了。

“他们建议为Oliver办转院手续，”Allen的声音略有些沙哑，但面色沉静，Moira诧异于短短几天里他从男孩儿到男人间的蜕变，“他们认为他需要呆在一间康复医院里。那里有更具针对性的设施，有助于他的苏醒以及后续治疗。”

Moira沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻握住了Oliver自然蜷曲着的几根手指：“你怎么想？他们认为Ollie不会再醒来了吗？”

“什——不，不是的，”Allen快速地摇头，“就只是……他需要更多时间。更大的可能性是他会在一到两个月内苏醒，但之后需要面临很长一段时间的恢复训练。淤血影响到了他的中枢传导神经，还有大脑皮层的损伤，可能会影响一部分认知功能，他们还不能确定那些损伤是什么程度，还有是不是可逆的。但康复医院是目前最好的选择。”他在说完之后和Moira沉默着对视了一会儿，接着轻咳了两声，“抱歉，我又在说书呆那一套了。只是……请相信Ollie，他会醒来的，在某段时间之后。”

Moira有些失笑，片刻后点了点头：“我永远可以相信自己的儿子，并且永远对他充满耐心。”

Allen跟着点头，然后吸了口气打算再次出门：“我去和医生谈谈，他会给我们推荐合适的医院。”

“Allen，”Moira在男孩儿转身前叫住了他，“现在问可能有些晚了，你在中城的课程没问题吗？”

“噢，对，大部分的没有问题，我的同学可以帮我签到和完成作业，”Allen有些尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，“另外的一些……我可以解决，之后。”

“有没有可能，你能申请停学一学期，或者更久？”Moira松开了Oliver的手指，拉过被单帮他掩好。

男孩儿很明显地愣住了，但之后还是略显僵硬地沉了沉下巴：“是的，当然。我可以负责照顾Oliver，如果你需要应对公司的事务的话……现在到处都是一团糟，我的确应该回来帮忙的。”

“不，不是照顾Oliver，”Moira摇头，再开口时神情里带上了几分公式化的疏离，“我需要你处理一部分公司事务。那原本该是Oliver的工作，并且之后的确会是，但在那之前需要你来处理。”

“但我并不懂怎么——”

“你会学得很快的。”Moira重新抄起了平板电脑，在Allen还想开口前摇了摇头，“你是个聪明的孩子，从来不需要别人说太多，难道不是吗？”

“在Oliver苏醒之后呢，我该怎么做？”

“帮助他，直到他能独自胜任那些工作。”Moira用一只手抚了抚沉睡中的青年的额头，“以及确保未来的他仍旧拥有那些。”

她抬头望向Allen，后者的视线在和她的交汇片刻后转向了Oliver。Moira平静地注视那双翻涌着情绪的绿色眼眸，因男孩儿至今未变的不擅掩藏而无声地发出叹息。她知道她要做的只是等待Allen说出同意。

而Allen同意了。

 

-1.1  Oliver-24岁

 

那是晴朗的一天。当车身随着尖锐的刹车声翻转时，倏然涌入车厢的光线让他反射性地闭上了眼睛。下一瞬间他感觉到一双手按压上他的后脑和一侧肩背，他的上半身被人揽在了怀里，整个人在碰撞和突然弹出的气囊的夹击之下几乎失去知觉。整个世界仿佛静止了几秒，他几乎辨不清偶尔的几道声响是来自外界还是他自己发胀的鼓膜。他挣扎着想要起身，嘴里无意识地默念着什么；触手是温热湿滑的布料，他想要大叫和求救，但紧接着的再一次撞击将他彻底送进了黑暗。

Oliver在黑暗再次袭来时狠吸了一口气：“Dad！”他大张着眼睛，然后面对深夜里裂着一道光痕的天花板剧烈地呼吸。他的胸口还是能感觉到隐隐的疼痛，按照那些医生的说法，他断裂的两根肋骨还需要更长时间的修复。Oliver在那疼痛里调整呼吸，但脑子里仍旧在搜寻关于车祸的残存记忆。

 他也许会一辈子都为此感到懊悔，在与父亲相处的最后几分钟里，他们的对话是关于Oliver在奎因集团内就职的争吵。他没法不痛恨那个在最后一刻还在逃避责任的自己。Oliver试图回忆车祸是如何发生的，但他能大致记起的只有突然失控的车子和第二次来自侧方的撞击，他甚至没法对负责调查的警员解释清楚那一系列过程。大脑左半球的损伤让他患上了不完全的运动性失语症。

Oliver昏迷了39天。那着实怪异，好似前一刻他还在一辆变形的充斥着汽油味和血腥气的报废轿车里，而下一刻他已经躺在了病床上，然后听别人告诉他他是如何折断了几根骨头和划破好几处皮肉的；而在他瞧过去时，那些位置只留下缝合后已经拆线的伤口，带着愈合过程中的痒意。Oliver在清醒后不久注意到他的右侧手臂从指尖到肩膀充满了麻木感，他想要告诉医生他没法控制自己的右手，即使是一个简单的握拳动作都做不出来，但说出前半个句子后他意识到他根本不知道“手”和“拳头”这两个单词该如何发音。

他在断断续续的清醒里度过了苏醒后的头几天，期间接受了十多项物理和心理性的测试，他们甚至让他像儿童一般识别照片并说出对应的单词。而Oliver失败了。他在呼吸不畅的恐慌里接受了自己的疾病，并且没法对他们关于自己患有PTSD的判断做出抗议。他的药物项目里增加了百忧解和赛乐特，Oliver在几天之后不得不承认他的确需要这些。

这是Oliver清醒后的第三周。他已经可以独立进行医生们为他所制定的数项康复训练了，他的肌肉没有在那段长期的昏睡里背叛他，开始行走训练的几天之后Oliver得到了医生的认可，可以摆脱掉那两只碍事的拐杖。

Thea在训练结束后扶着Oliver在靠走廊的椅子上坐下，接着贴心地帮他按摩已经有些发酸的小腿肌肉：“你知道，你该感谢那些每天帮你进行按摩的护工。还有Barr。”

“十麽？”Oliver含混不清地发问。

“Barry。他联系了这间医院，并且确认你的主治医生在Broca失语症领域经验丰富，”Thea在Oliver再次迟疑地张口时点了点头，“他们在扫描你的大脑时做过预判，而且你的情况比预想的还要好一些。你已经可以叫出我的名字了，不是吗？”

Oliver跟着她淡淡笑了笑：“Thea。”发音清晰，像他过去叫过无数次那样。

“没错，绝无仅有的最好的妹妹，”Thea笑着砸了一拳Oliver的小腿，“你和barr见过面了吗？现在能叫出他的名字吗？”

“不（Nah）……”Oliver喃喃着摇头，比划着手提问，“他忙吗……在中城？”

Thea诧异地扬起了脑袋，她对着仍旧迷茫的Oliver皱眉：“不，他在这儿，星城。他在奎因集团工作，并且是的，他很忙。但我记得他来看过你几次，我不知道，也许那些时候你都恰好睡着了。”Thea耸了耸肩，接着沉默一会，对着Oliver眨了眨眼，“妈妈从来没有对你提起过Barry吗？”

Moira是最常来看望Oliver的人。她为Oliver播放了父亲的葬礼录像，和新闻里的差不多，只是包含更多细节，以及各种人在葬礼后的聚会上怀念和煽情式的发言。不用她说明，Oliver已经能想到父亲被葬在了奎因家的墓园里。他们生来就拥有了在那里的位置。Oliver很难不去想他原本该是下一个，而让他幸存下来的除了幸运还有来自父亲的牺牲。在语言训练之外的时间里他很少说话，他不知道该 **如何** 说话。与母亲的相处大多在沉默中度过，她从来没有提到过Barry。Oliver也从来没有问起过。

在医院的每一天都显得相当短暂。康复训练和药物注射让Oliver很容易在夜晚感到困倦，他过上了数十年里最为健康的生活方式，在白天完成他的康复任务，然后在夜晚仿佛获得奖励一般得到深而沉的睡眠。只在极少数的情况下，他被噩梦惊醒，在轻微的头痛和恐慌里静默地与凌晨中的天花板对视，然后再一次地意识到他的生活已经被摧毁了。

一切都改变了。

他见到了Barry。曾经的男孩儿已经成长为了男人。他将自己包裹在三件套的西装里，高中时期的柔软刘海在翻起后被发胶固定；他看上去比Oliver记忆中的模样更加挺拔和瘦削，颧骨边极微的婴儿肥早已褪去，面部轮廓显现出了一种沉甸甸的严肃感。他们的上一次见面还是在半年前的家庭聚会上，而比起现在，那时的Barry完全是另一个人。Oliver面对着他，脑子里是记忆中男孩儿永远局促但真诚的笑容，而他怀念的则是更早之前那双完全没有一丝阴霾的绿眼睛。

“嘿，”Barry在推开玻璃门的同时对着他打了个招呼，Oliver没有再试图去握住那个总是能溜出他手心的握力球了，他的烦躁因为面前青年话音里与过去无二的温和而减少了一分，“Morgan医生告诉我你在做训练。我打扰什么了吗？”

Oliver摇了摇头，用左手抓住小球，然后示意Barry坐在对面。

Barry露出他所熟悉的那个笑容，坐下的同时不自然地抚了抚起皱的西装：“所以……一切都还好吗？我在最开始的时候来过几次，但那会你大多时候都在昏睡或者接受检查。”他耸了耸肩，视线不安但迫切地游走于Oliver的身体各处，他瞧见了Oliver那只耷拉在一侧的右手，片刻后只是更加努力地维持笑容，“而我一直有些……繁忙。幸运的是那些报表什么的要比看上去的简单一些，我已经开始适应了，多亏了Steele先生一直以来的帮忙。以及……以及，我们都在等你。一切都很好，会好的，至少。”

Barry非常有效率地完成了一轮自问自答。缺少Oliver的回应，他们俩再次陷入了沉默里。他在Oliver再次试图用右手握住那只该死的握力球时吞咽了一下：“需要我帮忙吗？”他在小球掉出Oliver的手心并在桌面上滚动了几圈后，迟疑着抓住了它。

“怎么帮？”Oliver抬头和他对视，和Barry一起因为自己话中的咄咄逼人而轻蹙眉头。

Barry抿起了唇，接着起身脱下外套，调松领带并挽起了衬衫袖子。Oliver迷惑地瞧着他绕过桌子来到自己身后，在Barry抓住自己的右手腕时他反射性地想要挣脱，但那只是让他的食指和中指轻微地抽搐了几下。Barry的另一只手覆上了Oliver的手背，他捏住Oliver的食指，然后轻缓地帮他做拉伸按摩。护工每天都会花费几个小时来帮他做同样的事。

“你有一点急进了，你知道？”Barry已经在他的身侧蹲了下来，他耐心地按摩着Oliver的每一根手指，接着是手掌，“知觉恢复训练是一个长期过程，强度过高的话你可能会弄伤自己。你能感觉到我的触碰吗？”他的手指在Oliver的手指和指缝间按捏，那片皮肤在他的力道之下有些发红，而Oliver感受到的只是几乎带着点痒意的触碰感，就像他们的皮肤之间隔着数十层隔离物，他甚至感觉不到Barry的温度。

他吸了口气，然后用左手攥住了Barry的那只手。那是比想象中要凉一些的温度。Barry稍显疑惑地抬起了头，他在和Oliver对视片刻后站起了身，但不稳地后退了半步。Oliver的左手收紧，将双眼短暂失焦的青年拉向自己，他在那双绿眼睛里漫上熟悉的窘迫时松开了手：“你还好吗……Barr？”

Barry因为这样亲昵的称呼而瑟缩了一下，他的脸颊泛红了，那让Oliver意识到他的皮肤似乎比过去要更白一些了：“是啊，我只是……我还没有吃午饭。”他在Oliver沉默的视线里进一步承认道，“而且忘了吃早饭。呃，你现在饿吗——就只是，我觉得我们可能可以一起吃午饭？”

Oliver点了点头。他瞧着Barry面容上的紧张柔化成了一种接近快乐的神情，而那在突然之间意味了什么。就像是，某种坚定的和从不改变的东西。Oliver看着Barry重新穿起外套，在他想要搀扶自己时摇了摇头，然后站起身缓慢但平稳地走到了他的身侧。

“Barry。”他们并肩走出训练室，Oliver僵硬着舌尖，微微有些变调地吐出了这两个音节。“r”的音比想象中要难，也许他该继续叫Barry的昵称。

而另一个人很明显地感到惊讶，转过头来时Barry嘴角的笑意很柔软：“是的，Ollie？”

Oliver也跟着勾起了嘴角。他舔了舔上唇，然后说出了自己甚至从未打算出口的请求：“我需要……你的，帮忙。”

 

-1.2  Barry-21岁

 

Oliver在为期4个月的恢复训练后终于被许可出院。Barry还是从Thea那里听说这个消息的。他没能抽出空去接Oliver，Moira确保了他的一整天时间都被会议和待签的文件填满；况且Thea也告诉过他，Oliver有了一个保镖兼司机，他更倾向于自己完成一切。

“是啊，自己完成一切，瞧瞧这些合同和报表都是谁在处理的。”

Felicity夸张地摆了几下手臂，顺手抽走了Barry在咬着三明治的同时正在看的市场策划部提案。她显然对于Barry忽视午餐时间的行为非常不满，对从未在公司现身的Oliver更加不满，当然。

Barry能做的只剩下对着这位IT部主管苦笑。他不该指望在午餐时间顺便让Felicity帮自己修电脑的，也许他更该听从那几个浑水摸鱼的IT文员的指示：关机，再开机，看看插头有没有接上，然后重新换一台电脑。那样要有效率多了，奎因集团办公区里从不缺电脑。

“老天，瞧瞧你的系统盘，你们这些人永远都不会知道在软件安装时选其他分区盘是吧？”Felicity绕到了电脑前面，然后继续她的谴责，“噢，这个有点儿意思……上运动元神经模拟——这是什么？它快要把内存占光了。我得删了它。”

“不！”Barry匆匆咽下食物。

“我必须这么做。”Felicity唱歌一般回应道，但只是动作缓慢地晃了一下鼠标，接着视线射向Barry，“除非你告诉我它是做什么用的。是为了Oliver Queen吗？”

Barry张了张嘴巴，很快在那目光前败下阵来：“是的。我的一个同学设计了这个程序，我昨天才安装它。它是无害的。”

他说的全都是实话，在他安装那个程序后电脑的运转是正常的，他甚至输入Oliver的最新检查数据进行了一轮测算；但今天早上一到办公室，他就发现自己的电脑开不了机了。他知道在Felicity面前撒谎毫无意义，她是这方面的专家，就像Cisco在星战设定问答时总是能比Barry高几十分一样，她总能查出他对自己的电脑做过什么；或者是别的什么人做过什么。那就是为什么在Barry进公司时她还是个永远在告诉别人开关机的IT部普通职员，而现在已经成为了部门主管。他们的相识在Barry来说就是“你永远不能忘记那些帮助过你的人”，Felicity帮Barry挽救过好几次他消失的报表和重要邮件，而理智一点来说，对于她不止一次地将Barry的美式清咖换成牛奶或是红茶，后者也是该报以感激的。

“那么一定还有些其他问题，我之前不得不在安全模式下才成功开机，”Felicity少见地没有在Oliver的问题上加以指摘，她只是在推一下眼镜后继续飞速地敲打键盘，“你确定你没有……去什么奇怪的网站，或者下载什么奇怪的资源吗？”

“如果你是指同志色情片的话，不，我没有。”Barry翻了翻眼球，在将三明治的包装袋丢进垃圾桶后重新打开了策划案。

“好吧，找到了。是一封病毒邮件，你的办公邮箱设置了自动回复，”Felicity目不转睛地继续敲打，“这是有点新鲜的玩意儿了，我必须去加强一下公司的防火墙。以及——你也没有使用过有可能携带病毒的U盘之类的吧？”

“没有。”Barry一边翻页一边摇头。

“那么你可能需要留心了，”Felicity转了半圈椅子，她交叉起了双臂，声音严肃了一些，“我怀疑有人动过你的电脑，他利用系统崩溃抹掉了几乎所有痕迹，但遗憾的是他遇到了我。”她耸了耸肩，“对事后清理不上心可不是什么好习惯，是吧——不，我不是指事后，不是那个事后——见鬼，我会帮你重新写入启动程序。”

Felicity面红耳赤地重新转向了电脑屏幕，Barry只是绷着嘴角，在不漏出笑声的情况下轻咳了两声：“所以，有人对我的电脑做了什么手脚。他为什么要那么做？”

“没头绪。不过我们会知道的。”Felicity再次恢复了她的科技狂人口吻，“我可以在对外端口增加一个过滤程序，相信我，我会保证没什么能逃过IT部的监测。”

“当然，我对你的信任多过公司里的任何人，”Barry用一只手揉了揉额角，脑子里是几个月前Oliver对自己说出请求时的神情，他永远不想再见到那样濒临痛苦的神情出现在Oliver的脸上，“但是，Felicity，你能暂时对这件事保密吗？”他在Felicity开口前摇了摇头，“你还是可以和同事修改防火墙以及加过滤器之类的，但是，不要对他们提起原因，更重要的，不要让公司高层知道这件事。包括Moira。”

“有什么我不知道的事情在发生，对吧？”

“很多，也许，”Barry揉了揉鼻梁，轻轻叹了口气，“我没法说太多。但我需要你的帮助，Felicity，我和Oliver。”

“不，只有Oliver。他需要你的帮助，”Felicity用一种不赞成的目光瞧着他，然后摇了摇头，“而你需要我的帮助。我能怎么拒绝？”

“谢谢。”Barry对着金发女孩露出微笑。

“不要说感谢，”Felicity转回身开始输入代码，“要谢的话就谢谢你自己，是一个这么好的家伙。好男人都成了基佬，难道不是吗？”

“准确地说，我们生来就是，没什么让我们‘成为’基佬。”

“闭嘴，Barry。”

Barry照做了。他不得不照做，如果他还想在晚上见一见Oliver的话，他最好抓紧时间处理掉手头堆积的工作。

 

然而他还是错过了晚餐。Barry回去时已经接近晚上9点，Jane帮他预留了食物，Barry对她说了感谢，然后表示他会在之后自己去微波炉加热。不过他不认为自己还有胃口。一整天的工作让他的太阳穴发胀，而即将告诉Oliver的调查结果还沉甸甸地坠在他的胃底。

上楼经过Oliver的房间门口时，Barry和那位高壮的黑人保镖打了个招呼。他们简单地聊了聊，Barry在听到Diggle这个姓氏时询问他是不是英格兰人，而保镖先生只是告诉他自己是退伍军人，生于美国并服务于美国。他流畅的美音早就说明了这一点，而Barry则是干笑了一下，不觉得自己刨根问底询问他的族系的想法有任何可行性。所以最终他还是选择了直接发问：“Oliver在里面吗？一个人？”

“是的，Queen先生在里面；以及不，他和一位女士在一起。”

Diggle没有说出她的名字，所以不会是Moira；Barry试探着继续提问：“女朋友，也许？”

“也许，到目前为止。”这位保镖先生适时地展露了他的幽默感。

Barry配合地笑了笑。他不确定房间里的女朋友是谁，也许是Laurel和Sara其中一个，但也有可能是哪位Barry完全叫不出名字的女性。Thea已经很久没有对他抱怨过Oliver的情史了，也许她终于意识到那些抱怨毫无用处了，又或者她只是理解了自己的哥哥。再一次地，Barry对于当今高中生在脸书上的感情状态更新频率感到无言以对，Thea也已经到达不愿意和他探讨情感问题的年龄了。

Barry发出了一声包含着挫败感的叹息，在对着Diggle点点头后回了自己的房间。

他在床上躺了五分钟，然后在自己径直沉入睡眠前去了淋浴间。温暖的水流让Barry肩颈的肌肉放松了一些，他能感到那种包裹着自己的紧绷感仿佛实体一般逐渐褪去，然后他呼吸着潮湿的空气，再次记起自己只有21岁，当一切过去之后他还是能够回到单纯的充斥着科学演算和老电影日的生活里。只有在这个时候，他想念Cisco和Caitlin，想念他们在竞赛时期向学校申请的实验室。他们拿到了全国赛第二名，得到了尖端实验室的奖学金和实习机会。Barry在学校网站上看到的这个消息，Cisco和Caitlin没有告诉他，而他知道原因。在Barry申请休学来到星城之后，他们俩就一直在避免提起任何竞赛相关的话题了。

他选择了自己的生活，Barry重复告诉自己这一点。Thea是对的，他是自由的，但他选择了这一切。他选择留在这里，那么他必须得为自己说过的话负责。他对这一切负有义务。

什么东西破碎的声音将Barry从思维边缘带回了现实。他蹙起了眉，在简单擦了擦头发后换上睡袍出了房间。他看到一个女人，Laurel，后退着从Oliver的房间走了出来。

“见鬼去吧，Oliver！再也别想找到任何愿意忍受你的人！”她花着眼妆朝着屋子里大叫，接着从右手小指上摘下一枚尾戒扔进门内，“现在是我和你分手！永远不要求我回来，我不会的！”Barry瞧见Diggle已经绕到了门的另一边，他们俩一起目送着Laurel在整理一下头发后昂首挺胸地踩着高跟鞋走下楼梯。

“再也不是女朋友了。”Diggle对着还在出神的Barry耸了耸肩，继续他不合时宜的幽默感。

这一次Barry甚至没法露出配合的笑了，Oliver房间里的死寂让他的胃部缩紧了几寸。他对着Diggle比了个手势，用拇指比了比门口方向：“我能……？”

“当然。进去吧，我没有限制Queen与人会面的权力。”Diggle温和地笑了笑。他省略了“先生”的叫法，Barry猜那也许是这位保镖先生显示信任和亲和的举动。

他感激地点了点头，接着小心翼翼推开半掩的门扇进了房间。衣物间的墙壁上有几道划痕，地上是一大摊碎瓷片，Barry辨认出那是Oliver颇为喜欢的一只花瓶，某位先锐艺术家黄白两色的立体抽象作品。他避开碎片，继续走向沉默坐在床边的Oliver。Barry的视线逡巡过Oliver凌乱的解开了几颗扣子的衬衫，还有锁骨附近皮肤上留下的唇印；他不难猜出几分钟前屋子里的情形。

Oliver迎着Barry的视线抬起了头，也许是Barry脸上接近同情的神色再次触怒了他：“怎么了！”Oliver持续的语言训练卓有成效，他已经能清晰地吐出单词了，而那其中的怒意更是显而易见。

Barry没有动作，没有后退，也没有上前，只是保持着距离静静望着Oliver：“只是来看看，你是不是还好。”

他知道冷静正是目前的Oliver所需要的。他瞧着金发男人眉间的褶皱在维持一会儿后逐渐淡去，他放松了紧绷的躯体，最终只是颓然悲伤地垂下了脑袋。

“我搞砸了，Barr。”Oliver仍旧习惯叫他的昵称，“而且我完全是活该。”

Barry在他的身侧坐下，他试图开个玩笑：“所以你告诉了Laurel你和她的妹妹偷情？”

Oliver沉默了一会，然后点了点头。好吧，Barry的确没料到这个。“然后我对她提出分手。”Oliver继续说道。

就在他们俩即将滚床的前一秒，Oliver对Laurel说出真相并提出分手——Barry理清了这场争吵的原因，但他依旧摸不着头脑。他偏过头观察Oliver的神情：“为什么——我是说，如果你请求原谅的话，也许她会原谅你的。”

Oliver露出了一个他并不熟悉的自嘲的笑：“我不值得原谅。我是一个感情上的失败者，没什么能改变这个。离开我她会过得更好。”

“那不是真的。”Barry想要轻抚Oliver的后背，但他在最后一秒收回了手。

“是真的。她值得更好的人。”

“你就是那个更好的人，”Barry的手最终还是落上了Oliver低垂的肩膀，面前人令他感到陌生，他记忆中的Oliver永远是肆意而自信的，“是什么让你这么想，Ollie？不要失去你自己。”

“是啊，但我已经变了，改变了太多。”Oliver抬起自己的右手，他的手指在蜷缩和放松时还是会轻微地痉挛，“也许我该死在那次车祸里。对于现在的一切，我什么都做不了。”

“上帝啊，别再说了！”Barry一把攥住了Oliver仍旧在勉强动作的那只手。

“不，Barr。只是另一次精神崩溃，”Oliver闭起了眼睛，他的面容痛苦而绝望，“见鬼，我恨这个。我控制不了这个，我什么都控制不了……我很害怕，你知道？就像是我会搞砸所有东西。我他妈的害怕走出这间房间。有时候我只想什么都不做，只是躺着，但同时我又会感到愧疚……去他妈的愧疚！那就像是我根本不配活在这世界上，但我还得去做那些训练，去告诉自己一切都会好，我会让一切重回正轨。但是怎么做！？所有事情都变了！他死了！但我还活着！没什么是对的！”

Oliver在话尾已经接近咆哮。他的眼圈发红，里面摇摇欲坠的水光映着Barry的眼睛。那就像是他在Oliver的愤怒里看到自己的绝望。没什么是对的，一切都是错误。车祸、死亡、背叛，而他将是那个告诉Oliver真相的人。那同样是错的。Barry第一次真切地感受到自己的无能为力。

Oliver将脸埋进了双手里。Barry沉默着摩挲他的后颈，在金发男人发出啜泣时将他的上半身揽进了自己的怀里。这个动作让Oliver止不住地颤抖起来，这也许勾起了他关于车祸的记忆。Barry发出安抚的嘘声，他按摩着Oliver再次绷紧的肩膀，在那颤抖逐渐被轻喘代替时一下一下亲吻他的发顶；他们维持那个姿势很久，直到Oliver完全放松下来，静静沉在他的怀抱里。Barry的下巴抵着Oliver的头顶。

“我很感激你活下来了，Ollie，我们都是。并且我感激于你是你自己，你成长，然后改变，而那些让你成为你。我爱你，无论你是什么样——作为一个弟弟，和一个朋友。你是一个好人，就像一直以来那样。不要失去你自己。”

他松开了怀抱。在说出最后一句时，他静静注视着Oliver在被眼泪淬洗过后而愈加湛蓝的眼睛。

然后Oliver吻了他。

 

-1.3  Oliver-25岁

 

他回来了。那有点讽刺，尽管他挂着执行董事的职位，但却从未真正地在公司工作过，而现在他们为他举行了一场欢迎酒会。门口花篮的绶带上印着的是欢迎Queen先生，仿佛他们是在欢迎他的父亲，那让他从一开始就成为格格不入的那个。Oliver以尚未完全康复的失语症为由拒绝了开场发言，然后他瞧着Malcolm Merlyn，目前公司里最为资深的董事会成员站在话筒后面表达对于自己父亲的怀念以及对于未来公司发展的寄望。

Oliver在Malcolm说着对于他能力的肯定并用一只手轻拍他的肩膀时绷紧了下颌，但下一刻他只是放松肌肉然后对着台下的员工点头致意。他的视线扫过台下众人，在看到正两手抱着只马克杯的Barry时停留了片刻，接着他注意到Barry身侧的一名金发眼镜女正在用气鼓鼓的目光望着自己的方向。当他们的视线相遇时，那女人很明显地诧异了一下，并且很快便抓着Barry的手臂急匆匆地转身走开了。而那也许是这次酒会唯一有趣的地方。

他被母亲牵引着手臂与各种人寒暄。Oliver能感觉到存在于她身上的某种迫切，就像是在急于帮助自己在这个圈子里站稳脚跟；但同时她又是赞同了Malcolm的提议，决定将Oliver所持有的股份稀释10%的人。她的自相矛盾让Oliver感到迷惑，以及疲惫。和他的父亲一样，也许他永远都没法读懂自己的母亲。

然后就像是从前很多次那样，Tommy解救了他。他将一杯香槟倒扣在了Oliver的西装领口，让围绕着他们的几位宾客惊吓着后退了半步。当他们俩礼貌地道别并前往卫生间时，Tommy把玩着盛有香槟色凝胶的高脚杯对着Oliver挤眼睛。

“是啊，我很高兴你没有真的那么蠢，”Oliver将挂在手臂上的西装重新套上身，“这个比你身上的阿玛尼要贵好几倍。”

Tommy翻了翻眼球：“没错，极佳地表现出了跨国集团和酒吧的董事的区别。”

“Verdant？”Oliver及时回忆起了他们之前共同筹备的酒吧，那是他之前的人生里唯一称得上事业的东西了，“怎么样？开始盈利了吗？”

“不，我们正准备关门大吉，”Tommy再次翻了个白眼，歪着脑袋将高酒杯丢进了一株盆栽里，“当然开始盈利了！而且你妹妹是那里的常客。”

Oliver耸了耸肩：“好吧，她成年了，而且这是她高中的最后一个暑假。”但是他还是决定他和Thea之间将有一场久违的谈话。

他们俩走到了靠近庭院的走廊上，已经距离进行酒会的礼堂很远了。Tommy在Oliver始终坚持沉默后开了口：“所以，我听说了车祸的调查结果，一半的可能性是人为的对吗？有我能帮得到忙的地方吗？”

“不，”Oliver只是面无表情地摇头，“你是怎么听说到调查结果的？”

“Laurel，她的父亲负责了你的案子，你应该知道得比我更清楚，”Tommy耸肩，“没有任何怀疑的人选吗？”

Oliver再次陷入了沉默。他与自己的挚友对视，能够从对方的脸上看到Malcolm Merlyn的轮廓；他知道父亲对于一个人的重要性，而那令那双再熟悉不过的蓝色眼睛也显得不可信任起来。当一切平息之前几乎没有谁是可以信任的。

“没有，”Oliver再次摇头，“我还在调查。”

 

Oliver的确进行过一段长时间的调查，其中极大一部分结果是来自Barry的帮助。他甚至协助法医提取到了轿车残件里遗留的酸性物质，帮警方将这起车祸定性为了人为案件。警方同样盘查了造成二次撞击的卡车司机，但最终认定那的确是一次意外，并且那名司机并不需要对撞上突然侧翻在道路中间的轿车负有任何事故责任。对此Barry同样无能为力，他告诉了Oliver那名司机的个人信息和联系方式，而Oliver则用了一种Barry不会想知道的方式，让那个人为他提供了一个名字。

Malcolm Merlyn。当然，他是这起事故中的最大受益者。如果他的计划顺利，Oliver没有意外地在车祸中幸存的话，Malcolm将正式成为奎因集团的决策者。也许那时候他会考虑为公司更换名字。

然后就是他的母亲。当Barry说出他对于Moira的怀疑时，Oliver只是仰躺在床垫里，视线愣愣地望着上方的天花板。Barry有些担忧地握着他松松垂在床侧的右手，Oliver已经能够感觉到他的触碰了，不是完全清晰地那种，只是隐隐地能感到那样摩挲的力度以及对方手心里的一点温暖。

Barry没有对于那个吻多说什么。他的确做出了回应，在Oliver揽着他的腰将他推倒进层层织物里时，他甚至微蹙着眉闭上了眼睛。他的手始终安抚般落在Oliver的后背上，在那个吻愈渐深入时，他攥紧了Oliver的衬衫，让两人间的距离更为贴近。当Oliver喘息着张开眼睛时，看到的就是Barry仿若献祭般的神情，他甚至可以想象这样的神情出现在更加年少的Barry脸上；他早已经熟悉男孩儿自以为隐秘的渴望了。而那终于阻止了他更进一步。

他收回了还触着Barry口腔上颚的舌头，毫无预兆地终止了那个吻。当他翻身躺进床的另一边时，Barry抓住了他的右手。他没有对Oliver低声的抱歉做出回应，在沉默好一会之后，他开始对Oliver讲述那些调查的结果。

“并不是说你会伤害到我……之类的，Oliver，”当他们的谈话结束，Barry低着头走到了门口，他握着门把手半侧过了身体，“我不是一个青少年了，或是处男。”

他在说完那一句之后迅速开门出了房间。而Oliver只是翻了个身，因为自己小腹里倏然燃烧起的欲望而感到恼怒。他 **绝不能** 对Barry动那种念头。

在Oliver就职之后，Barry仍旧保留着他的职位。但现在他更像是Oliver的助理。他帮Oliver整理行程，替他处理一些时间较长的公务通话，在他审阅并同意的项目书和企划案上签字，甚至给他准备午餐；在Oliver注意到Barry的午餐永远仓促并且千篇一律后，最后一项变成了他们俩共进午餐。很显然Oliver比Barry更懂得如何享受生活，而且他总是能毫无歉疚地对过于繁重的工作说不。

Felicity对于Oliver的态度从最初的不满和不屑转化为了由衷的认可，Oliver在她提出网络资金的流动异常后将她的月薪提高了两成。她是个讨人喜欢的姑娘，和Barry在很多地方有些相似，他们总是能够在说起一些奇怪的领域时兴致盎然并且头头是道，同样对感兴趣的事情拥有超乎寻常的专注力。但她会在某些时候让人十分得恼怒和无奈——当她说起那些无处不在的双关语，或是为Barry提供一些毫无意义的鼓吹的时候。

“他的确喜欢你！”

那还是他们三个的第一次正式会面，当Oliver转身离开时，他听到了Felicity压低了声音但充满兴奋的尖叫声。当他回头看时Barry已经神情尴尬地捂住了金发姑娘的嘴巴，他的视线四处漂移，但就是不愿意对上Oliver的眼睛。那让人烦躁，但Oliver不知道那烦躁是来自Felicity毫无根据的评论，还是因为Barry充满躲闪的应对。

他要应对和处理的事情太多了。而Barry变成了影响他的注意力的最大因素。有时候他只是没法移开目光，当他看到Barry专心致志地工作的侧脸的时候，或是当Barry喝下清晨第一口咖啡，发出满足的叹息声的时候。他几乎相信Felicity将所有这些瞬间都告诉了Barry，青年偶尔会和他的目光相遇，他的反应已经从最初的闪避变为了微笑的眨眼。

但那些都不是Oliver真正意识到Barry的成长的时刻。

承认Barry对于自己的吸引并不是一件难事，他知道Barry身上所有的美好品质，他的善良、温柔、细致和小心翼翼，乃至是对于少有的事物令人讶异的坚持；但那同样不是一件易事，他对这个男孩儿了解得是如此透彻，他知道那份情感的重量，而他并不知道自己能否在天平的另一端回以同等的付出。他并不信任自己，他对自己的信任甚至没有比对Barry的多。

他并不信任自己能够成为更好的人。但Barry相信。

事情发生地很自然。Barry在另一个晚上出现在Oliver的房间里，他没有问为什么，也许是Felicity新一天的鼓吹终于让棕发青年拿出了潜藏已久的勇气。他还是穿着那件睡袍，Oliver能够看到他露出的一小片胸膛，一些大小不一的咖啡色小痣点缀在那片苍白的皮肤上。

“我以为你说过工作应该留在办公室里。”Barry用一只手抽走了Oliver身前的文件夹，他在用一种听上去排练过不少次的语气说话。

Oliver抿起了唇，片刻后才再次抬头看他：“那只针对你。某个熬夜工作喝太多咖啡而胃痉挛的家伙。”

“噢。她告诉你了。”Barry满脸挫败地皱了皱鼻子。

“是啊，为拥有一个真正关心你的朋友而后悔去吧。”

他们在Oliver淡笑着的回应后对视了一会儿。Oliver能够感觉到Barry的目光从自己的双眼移至嘴唇，然后是喉结，接着是胸膛前解开了两颗的衬衫纽扣。他无声地等待着，直到Barry在吞咽一下后俯下身来吻上自己。青年的舌尖试探性地舔舐他的唇尖，Oliver配合地张开了口，让他们的舌头互相缠绕。他用两只手捧住了Barry的脸颊，右手的拇指轻轻摩挲着，感受朦胧传来的那片皮肤的触感。

Barry的两只手覆上了Oliver的胸膛和后腰，他摸索着抚摸Oliver的腹肌——仍然地，他的确深爱那几块腹肌。Oliver从书桌前转开身，让Barry能够更方便地将手从他的衬衫下摆伸进去，他感觉着那双手紧贴着自己的皮肤上下摩挲，在那力道更加下移时难耐地吞咽。

不难发现Barry正在试图掌握节奏。Oliver跟着他逐渐降低着重心，他在Barry有些坚持不住地换气时转而去亲吻他的下颌和脖颈。Barry半跪在了他的身前，Oliver成为了那个俯下身去亲吻的人，并且决定他喜欢Barry仰着头露出长长的颈子喘息的模样。那件睡袍已经从Barry的一侧肩膀滑下去了，Oliver在他帮自己解着皮带扣的同时，回报性质地轻轻咬着他因为动作而耸起的锁骨。他的舌尖绕着那里的一颗痣打转。

“我们没有太……太快，对吧？”

Barry拉开了他的裤链，在低头看一眼Oliver已经高高隆起的地方后用力地吞咽。Oliver吻了一下他的耳畔：“做你想做的。我已经准备好了。”

然后他感觉到Barry的一只手隔着底裤抚摸自己。他在Barry扯自己的裤畔时抬了抬臀，他的西装裤和底裤在片刻后被褪到了脚踝处，勃起的阴茎在弹跳两下后被Barry握在了手心里。Oliver在和Barry再次对视一眼后直起了背，他瞧着Barry躬身将脑袋凑了上去，片刻后敏感处湿滑而炙热的舔舐让他狠狠吸了一口气。

Barry先是用舌尖试探性地舔舐他龟头处的出口和肉缝，在意识到Oliver的确喜欢这个后，他开始卷曲着舌头舔舐他的柱身。而Oliver在竭尽全力不让自己回想任何和童年Barry舔舐冰棒有关的内容。

Barry用一只手揉着他的根部和囊袋，在舔舐过几轮后才张口将Oliver真正地含进去。Oliver能感觉到他在竭力张大嘴巴，他能感觉到Barry口腔壁潮湿炙热的软肉，他的舌头从根部到舌尖都紧紧贴着自己，并且还在更深地吞咽。barry阖起了眼皮，在Oliver到达最为紧致的地方时小心翼翼地通过鼻腔吸着气，而当他缓缓地微抬下巴将那根阴茎吐出来时，他的两扇睫毛似乎都随着呼吸簌簌颤抖起来。Oliver居高临下地望着他，看着Barry一次次地重复吞吐，每一次都显得那样不可思议；Barry看上去小巧的口腔能够几乎将他整根吞下，那简直令人惊奇。他已经屏住了呼吸，在那样火热的包裹和吞吐里硬得发疼。

他在即将到达极限时狠狠地吸气，Barry掀开了眼帘，然后用那双盈满了水光的已经被情欲熏染成了深绿的眼眸望向他。Oliver在Barry的嘴里到达了高潮，他原本是想抽出来的。

Barry紧了紧眉头，但只是再次换了一口气。他的眼角被晃动的水色烫得发红。他用一只手继续轻轻套弄着Oliver渐软的柱身，在将口中的精液咽下去后仍旧一点一点吮吸着龟头处在高潮之后断续倾吐的残液。接着，像是一个缓慢的收尾，他最后深深地舔舐了一下那根已经低垂在他手心里的阴茎。而Oliver感到他马上要再硬一次了。

“那……令人惊奇。”Oliver整理着呼吸，颤抖着吐出他能给出的唯一评价。

Barry脸颊上的红潮仿佛因为这句话而更深了一层：“是啊……我很荣幸，你喜欢这个。”他仍旧跪在地上，一侧赤裸的肩头在灯光下反射着年轻的光泽，而那两片红润的、染着水光的唇则显得前所未有的诱人。

Oliver想不出还有什么比亲吻他更加适合的回答。

 

-1.4  Oliver-15~25岁

 

他能够感觉到自己的母亲并不喜欢那个男孩儿。从她望着男孩儿的眼神里很容易看出这一点。她 **讨厌** 他。因为某些Oliver不知道的原因。

并且她从不像其他人那样称呼男孩儿的名字。她坚持叫他Allen，就像是在随时提醒对方那道看不到的界限。就像在重复申明他只是一个外人。自从Barry Allen加入这个家庭之后，他的父母之间的交谈更少了。而Oliver能做的只有在Thea说起私生子这个话题时否认她的假设。

他与他的父亲保持距离，就像所有处于这个年龄的其他男孩儿那样。他从没真正向他的父亲提起过那个问题，但他喜欢Barry，真的，那孩子身上有着某种与这个家庭截然不同的气息，并且并未随时间而改变——而且Oliver并不认为那和他是gay有任何关系。他也没有去向他的母亲说明过这一点，看着她因为Barry和Thea的过于亲近而闷闷不乐有时候甚至让他感到有趣。他不能否认青春期时的自己是个坏小子，他仍旧是。

然后Barry决定要去中城念大学，他在晚餐餐桌上拒绝直视Oliver的眼睛。他的父亲尊重了这个决定，他们为Barry举办了成人派对——从年龄上来说早了一年，但那又怎么样，他要成为大学新生了，他很快就会成为真正的男人了——Robert揽着他的两个儿子一起拍照，他瞧上去的确高兴而自豪，他在微醺之中畅想Barry的未来，告诉后者他会高兴于这个家庭里诞生一位专注而伟大的科研工作者，但如果Barry想要从事别的工作，他也并不会感到失望。

那时候Oliver正陷在继承公司和环游世界的矛盾之中，他的父亲从来没有拍着他的肩膀告诉过他“做任何你想做的”。但他也并不是在感到嫉妒，他已经足够成熟，能够理解加诸在自己身上的约束与父亲对于自己的关注和寄望间的联系。他只是感到迷惑，他已经带着这样的迷惑生活过很多年了。而当他看着Barry在这样的场合里不自在的笑容时，他感到也许是时候弄明白事实了。

于是他就那么问了，在瞧着Thea箍着Barry的后颈将他拖到客厅外面后，Oliver去餐桌旁和他静静出神的父亲碰了一下杯子：“所以，Barry是你的儿子吗，有血缘关系的那种？”

他的父亲转向他，脸上是和在听说他打算组建车队时类似的表情：“什么？看在上帝的份上，是什么让你这么想？”

“所有事情，”Oliver耸了耸肩，Robert的反应让他意识到这场谈话或许没有预想中那样严肃，“你就那样把他带回来，像真正的亲人一样对待和抚养他，而妈妈又始终是那种态度……你知道，那很容易让人猜想他是你的另一个孩子，尤其是在这样的家庭里。以及我没有在指责什么，如果有的话，那应该在很多年之前。”

Robert噢了一声，在一个更接近无奈的鬼脸之后摇着头轻啜了一口自己杯里的威士忌：“是啊，很容易会让人这么想。也许我的确宁愿他们这么想。”他叹了口气，“但是不，Barry 不是我的儿子。我告诉过她，但比起事实她大概更需要一个能用来恨我的理由。”

Oliver感到松了一口气，他并不知道原因：“也许有时候简单的真相反倒更难相信。但你的确是个好人， 爸爸。”

“不，我不是，”他的父亲只是在喝下杯子里剩余的液体后更加沉重地摇头，“我不是。”

 

Oliver从未和她的母亲谈论过这件事。直到他意识到他不得不这样做。

Felicity所设置的过滤程序检查出了网络资金的流动异常，那只是一个开始。他们在之后监测了Malcolm挪用公司流动资金的全过程，他将大额资金划分成数笔小款项分别汇入了几间小型的境外风投公司，在下一次融资项目开始之后奎因集团将面临资金运转不足的风险。而且他稀释了Oliver所掌握的股份，如果在之后的决策会议上他提出进一步发行股权以获得更多可用资金的提议，Oliver并不奇怪他会得到过半的董事会成员的支持。

Malcolm正在为他夺取完全决策权的计划做准备，他还没有发现能够送自己进监狱的证据已经落在了对手手中。Oliver打算确保他将为这一疏忽付出代价，他统计了所有与款项汇出有关的公司账号，然后发现其中之一属于Barry。他们终于知道Barry的电脑被人动手脚的原因了。

他的母亲选择在那时候正式出面进行干预。将Barry牵扯进去的正是她，也许是因为她想要在Malcolm计划失败的情况下能留一条后路，又或者她只是单纯地恨Barry，就像她恨自己的丈夫。Oliver永远弄不懂女人，包括自己的母亲。Moira在他进入办公室之后关上门并拉起了百叶。

“让Allen辞职。然后这一系列事情就可以结束了。”她低头从抽屉里拿出了一盒香烟。这还是Oliver第一次知道自己的母亲有抽烟的习惯。

“你从一开始就知道是Malcolm Merlyn，而你还是选择维护他，”Oliver盯着她将那根香烟点燃，在瞧见她神色不变后几乎感到难以置信，“为什么？是什么让一个杀人凶手比你的丈夫和儿子更加重要？你爱着他吗，如果是的话，那只会让我感到恶心。”

“我爱过他，没有更多了，”Moira夹着烟的手极微地晃动了一下，她在用力吸了一口香烟之后颤抖着呼气：“不要让我说第二次，Ollie。结束这一切。Malcolm不会再成为你的威胁。”

“你知道我不会的。”Oliver缓慢地摇头。

“那么Allen呢？他已经牵涉其中了，他也许会因为这个进监狱。”Moira将烟蒂按熄在了办公桌桌面上，她神经质地摩擦了几下烟头，“没必要再造成更多牺牲了，Oliver，让过去的事情过去。”

“是啊，那就是你怎么想爸爸的死亡的对吧？”Oliver重重坐进她对面的椅子里，“但如果你真的这么想，那么为什么还执着于憎恨Barry？为什么还在处心积虑地保护一个已经不爱的男人？瞧瞧你自己是个什么样的母亲！”

“我是在帮你们！”Moira咆哮着提高了声音，“我在确保你和Thea得到你们应得的一切！Merlyn不会夺走属于你的东西，Allen也不能！他原本就该离这个家远远的！”

Oliver在瞧见自己母亲的眼泪时几乎要嗤笑出来：“你还是认为Barry是爸爸的儿子，是吧？你从来没相信过他告诉你的就是真相。你可以去做鉴定，你知道？他已经死了，没理由让你自己被这件事继续困扰。”

而Moira的沉默让他真正地笑出了声，他感到自己的鼓膜发胀，怒意在他的胸腔里肆意冲撞：“你甚至不敢自己去寻找真相，你他妈的宁愿就相信自己想要相信的——你如此可悲，妈妈。”

“他是Thea的父亲，Malcolm Merlyn。”Moira在Oliver的话尾平静地接上了这个句子，就像在为她的可悲添上更加浓墨重彩的一笔，“你父亲知道这个。他恨我。”

Oliver因为这个事实沉默了近五分钟。现在他知道她的母亲始终相信Barry是父亲的私生子，并且极力维护Malcolm的原因了。他的整个家庭就是一场悲剧。还有Barry。Barry的确应该离这个家远远的，没有人值得这样一个家庭。他甚至一开始就不属于这儿，他本该拥有一个简单圆满的家庭。他本该拥有完全不同的人生。

“我的父亲并没有欺骗你，”Oliver在很久之后终于嘶哑着再次对他的母亲开口道，“Barry不是他的儿子，他从来没有想要通过这件事报复你。他也许不是一个好丈夫，但他是个好人。他为Allen医生做了这一切。”

“他在尽自己的最大努力让一切重回正轨。而你从没相信过他。”

Oliver转身出了办公室。这场谈话让他恶心。

 

-1.5  Barry-21岁

 

Barry翻看了好几个年份的国家地理杂志。他已经在Oliver的房间里呆了整整一个下午，在对Oliver解释了他的电脑曾出过故障的话题后，他就被交代回家来并且不要对公司里的任何人再提起这件事。而Barry没办法就那么一直在自己的房间里待着，最终他选择等候在Oliver的房间。他在这里过过几次夜，Barry还能够从床单和枕头里闻到他和Oliver共同的味道，那于他几乎有着难以置信的安慰感。

当Oliver进门时他正半靠在床头翻看另一本杂志，他在读一篇描述南非某个古老部落的文章，看上去那位作者在那里至少生活了3个月以上。Barry同意他所认为的在远离当代的各种电子产品很长一段时间后所获得的心灵的平静，他能够理解那种归属感，当完全沉浸在单纯的实验计算与数据里时他与那名生活在原始部族里的专栏作家并无不同。应付所有那些生活中的狗屎可以让一个人感到精疲力竭。

他在听到门响的下一刻放下杂志做出了一个笑容：“嘿，我只是想着我……可以留在这里等你，然后我决定用你的藏品打发一下时间。”他歪歪脑袋示意书架上满满的国家地理杂志，“你的确有想过环游世界，是吧？”

“是啊，想了大概有一个礼拜。那些杂志我大多数没有看过，我预定了它们，接着就只是没有取消预定。”Oliver耸了耸肩，走到迷你吧台那里为自己倒了半杯威士忌。他从进门之后还没有直视过Barry的眼睛。

Barry不难意识到有什么事情不对头：“好吧，它们是不错的杂志。”他轻手轻脚地爬过去坐在了靠近吧台的床侧，在赤脚踩上木地板时，凉意让他瑟缩了一下，“所以，一切都还好吗？”Oliver喝光了杯底的酒，接着又倒了另一杯，这次几乎倒了半杯，“现在你有点吓到我了，事情真有那么糟吗？”

Oliver只是继续喝酒。这次他没有喝得那么急，但40多度的烈酒很快让他的眼角透出了一点红色。Barry皱起了脸，如果有什么事是需要Oliver借助酒精来告诉他的，他可以肯定那绝不会是“很好，一切都在控制之中”。

最终Oliver将杯子敲上玻璃桌面，抬起头对上了他的视线：“我需要你离开，Barr。”

而这就是了，2013tv135号行星没有脱离轨道，冯·诺依曼型机器也没有被发明，地球不会毁灭，他们仍旧能继续自己的生活。Barry在脑子里迅速闪现过各种可怕言论后愣愣地眨了眨眼：“什么？”

“我在叫你离开。回中城去，继续你的学业，然后过自己的人生。”Oliver向后靠进沙发里，他的脸上升起了因为烈酒后劲而出现的红晕，“你在这个家里什么也做不了。你需要离开。”

Barry咬紧了牙槽，他深吸了一口气，试图找回自己的理智：“我会的，但得在一切结束之后。我做出过承诺。”

“好吧，那么现在就是结束的时候了。”Barry难以置信地瞪着Oliver，他不能肯定接在那句话末尾的真的是一声嗤笑，“你履行了对我母亲的承诺。现在你自由了。”

Barry第一次感到他痛恨“自由”这个字眼。他从没有将这一系列事情想作某种还债，仿佛他是个被禁锢了自由了奴隶。这只是他的选择。并且他更加痛恨这个词从Oliver的嘴里被说出来。

“你喝醉了。我们应该在你清醒的时候谈。”

“不，我没有。”Oliver坐直了身体，他再次和Barry对视，他的眼神的确看上去清醒而认真，“我是在说真的，Barr。你得离开，你的账户被查出和Merlyn的资金链相关联。没什么你能帮得上忙的事情了，目前你唯一能做的是离这一切远远的。”

Barry迟疑着点头，他还在消化Oliver的解释：“这个说得通。那么我可以辞职，但我还是能在别的方面帮上忙。”他望向Oliver垂在身侧的右手，“有一套软件能够模拟你的上运动神经元活动，我可以——”

“不。 **离开** 。”Oliver用那种不容置疑的低沉声线打断他。

Barry正在比划的两只手僵在了空气里。他沉默了一会，意识到Oliver所说的离开大概是那种永远不要再回来的离开。而几天之前他们还互相交缠着腿躺在他所坐着的这张床里，他们在晨光中交换亲吻，完全没有因为晨起的口气感到困扰并且Barry忍不住地感到他们还可以在这样的模式里迎接更多新的一天。而且Oliver也喜欢那些。现在正在发生的一切让那些记忆变成了某种臆想。Barry没法阻止自己走上前，用一只手轻触Oliver有些发烫的面颊，来确定现在他所经历的不是一个古怪荒诞的梦境。

“出什么事了，Ollie？”Barry半跪在Oliver的身前，在后者反射性地歪着脑袋贴近他的手掌时，他叹息着放低了声音，“只有在你告诉我一切之后我才能真的理解这些。”

Oliver的双眼湿润，Barry从未在他的脸上见过这种挫败的神情，即使是在他因为那些康复训练而心烦意乱的时候也没有过：“一切都是错的，Barr。”他自嘲性质地勾起了唇角，看上去终于决定将一切全盘托出，“Merlyn是Thea的父亲，我的妈妈是骇入你电脑的人，她决定用你来做要挟我的筹码并且坚持她所做的一切都是为了Thea和我好。有史以来最伟大的妈妈，哈？”

Barry在这样的信息冲击下愣了好一会，然后迟疑着开口：“呃，我猜她的确并无恶意？”

“是啊，”Oliver发出嗤笑，他阖起了眼睛，“她只是恨你，以及我父亲。”

Barry没法反驳这个。他同样没法出声安慰，他从来不是一个善于说服人的雄辩家，并且他知道言语并不能战胜悲伤。所以他能做的只有表示亲近的抚摸和亲吻，他用嘴唇抹去Oliver眼角的泪渍，然后顺着他的脸颊一路亲吻至嘴角，接着是双唇。他知道如何抚慰Oliver。他能够帮得上忙。

Oliver回应了他，他用一只手揽住Barry的后颈加深了这个吻，他的手心是滚烫的，也许是酒精的缘故，而Barry几乎要在那温度下被点燃了。Barry在Oliver半是抚摸半是拉扯的拥抱里前倾身体，他几乎趴在了后者身上，他们的腿相互交叠，Barry能感觉到Oliver胯间的隆起火辣辣地顶向自己的大腿内侧。在他能做出更多回应之前Oliver已经摇摆着胯部研磨起来，他们隔着几道布料相互摩擦着对方；Barry感到小腹里迅速升腾起的热度和痒意，他在Oliver侵略性质地用舌头舔舐他的口腔更深处时难耐地张口吸气。涎水顺着他的唇角淌了下去，Barry在那湿意划经脖颈时窒息着翻滚了一下喉结。

他并不习惯于这样强势的Oliver，但这些感觉是如此得……正确。他喜欢那双手揉捏自己屁股的力度，他喜欢这样让他几近晕厥的亲吻，他喜欢Oliver将他们的胸腔紧紧贴在一起，仿佛他们能够互相分享同一颗心脏。他 **爱** 他们用这样最为亲密的方式在一起。一切都是如此正确。他们能够带给对方快乐。

“安全套和润滑剂，那边的抽屉。”

Barry完全趴在了Oliver身上，他们俩一起挤在不够长的沙发里，在长时间的摩擦后硬硬地互相顶着对方。Oliver松开了左手让Barry侧过身用一只胳膊去够茶几下方的抽屉，他的右手还是落在Barry的后臀上，揉捏和挤压，一根手指顺着他的臀缝上下摩擦。他用灵活的左手解自己的皮带扣，在抬臀将西装裤蹬下去后又接着去解Barry的。而Barry的片刻后帮他省去了麻烦，他将安全套的包装袋咬在嘴里，迅速地踢腾几下后将下半身的衣物都甩到了沙发尾部。他半跪着趴伏在Oliver两腿之间，高高翘起的阴茎就搭在后者的腹肌上。Oliver从底裤里将自己的掏出来，抬起腰后用手摇晃着和Barry的啪啪碰撞了几下。

上帝啊，他们是在打招呼还是怎么的。但Barry没来得及抱怨这个，Oliver的手重新攀上了他的后臀。他挖了一大坨润滑剂，冰冷滑腻的手指正在Barry的入口处打着转，而他的另一只手正用力地抓着后者的一侧后臀，让那个入口能更轻易地被进入。然后他进去了，迅速但是审慎，手指弯曲着抚弄Barry反射性收紧的内壁。Barry换着气趴在Oliver的胸膛上扭动，他试图忽视他们仍旧在互相摩擦的几乎让他发疯的阴茎，只是配合着Oliver不断增加的手指让自己尽量放松。

Oliver找到了他的兴奋点，但用手指，他只能做到极轻的顶弄。他更多地是在进进出出，让那处肠壁蠕动着不断地收紧和放松。那远远不够，Barry还需要更多。他已经完全被打开了。

“现在，Ollie。干我。”他说出来了。Barry在Oliver的耳侧喘息着，当那些词被说出来后他才意识到那样的音量和声调更像是呻吟。但Oliver显然听到了，他抽出了手指，然后翻过身将Barry压在身下，将一只抱枕垫在了他的脑袋和沙发扶壁之间。

Barry拧着肩膀瞧着他套上安全套，在Oliver低头用阴茎摩擦他的臀缝时配合地微抬起腰。Oliver干脆用一只手圈起他，将Barry拉近自己时尝试着进入他。Barry在他一点点深入时难耐地吸着气，脸颊在抱枕里来回摩擦，仿佛那样能令他忘记那种几乎将他吞没的迫切感。Oliver在完全进入后用力地送了一把腰，他狠狠地撞上了Barry的敏感点，那让Barry几乎弓起了背。

他偏开脸大口呼吸，在Oliver逐渐加速的抽送里漏出了一声近乎尖锐的呻吟声，接着他狠狠地抿起了嘴，鼓胀着脸颊试图将那些叫声全都锁在口腔里。但仍然的，他猜Oliver还是听到了他从嗓子发出的细声呻吟。Oliver安抚般地用一只手摩挲他的后颈，手指陷进他后脑的发丝里轻轻按压。

Oliver在高潮时收紧手指，抓着Barry的头发将他提起了几寸，然后覆上来一个恶狠狠的吻。Barry有些吃疼，但没有反抗，他在Oliver的力道下半侧过了身体，在那个吻里快速地套弄自己。他很容易就到达了高潮，Oliver已经操到他硬得发疼了，而且仍然留在他的身体里。Oliver在Barry叹息着结束时握住了他套弄自己的那只手，他将那只手拉到自己的唇边，在Barry的注视里舔舐那几根手指上的残液，舌头在Barry的掌心和指缝间游走，直到舔得干干净净。Barry吞咽了一下，几乎可以肯定自己的阴茎又重新抬起了头。

但接着Oliver退了出去。Barry没法否认在他抽出时自己感受到了那种空荡荡的失落感。他躺在那瞧着Oliver摘下半满的安全套丢进垃圾桶，在他转头看自己时惊慌地转开视线。下一刻，随着一声啪，他感觉到了落在自己屁股上的一记不轻不重的抽打。

“到床上去。”Oliver命令道，他的视线落在Barry半勃的阴茎上。Barry几乎是立刻遵循了这个指示，他一把捂住胯间翻身坐了起来，在Oliver看到自己面颊上迅速升起的红晕前加速跑向床角。也许Oliver已经看到他的脸红了。

Oliver在两分钟来到了床边，Barry抱着只枕头盘腿坐着，他把自己的上衣也脱掉了，现在枕头是他唯一的遮蔽物。Oliver和Barry透露着渴望的目光对视了一会，片刻后也脱下了自己的上衣。他赤身裸体地站在Barry对面，像一尊活体的大卫雕塑，只是有着更加粗壮的手臂和轮廓更加鲜明的腹肌；并且他在Barry的注视下套弄着自己，为勃起的阴茎再次套上安全套——大卫可不会让他的观看者有这样的眼福——然后单膝爬上床，在Barry吞咽一下配合地翻身趴下后用他又硬又烫的阴茎拍打Barry的屁股。

Oliver没有再做扩张，但他在进入时比第一次要慢，让自己缓缓地滑入Barry体内。Barry已经为他打开了，并且渴望再一次被填满。他高高地耸起肩膀，在Oliver完全进入自己时几乎要发出满足的叹息。Oliver俯下身亲吻他的后背，用一种舒适缓慢的频率让Barry的细声呻吟逐渐转化为悠长的喘息。就像是一切都慢下来了，而快感则像一道闪电般迅速流经Barry的四肢百骸。他还想要更多。他需要更多。

Oliver是在折磨他。他的确是。

他附在Barry耳侧，在又一次深深的顶入里喘息着出声：“我希望你喜欢这个，Barr。”他用舌尖舔舐Barry已经有些充血的耳廓，下一次的撞击更加深入，让Barry无法自抑地叫出了声，他在张口时倒灌了一口气，那声音仿佛一声尖锐的哨响。Oliver的一只手探向Barry的胯下，在继续抽送的同时开始帮他套弄已经完全硬起的阴茎：“是啊，叫出来，Barr。那很美。”

Barry没法再阻止自己，双重的快感几乎让他眼前发黑。他在Oliver每一次深而重的顶弄里哑声呻吟，当Oliver将他的耳垂含进嘴里，用舌头细细地把玩并用力吮吸时，他甚至发出了一声抽噎，然后他意识到自己的眼角已经湿了。

Oliver再次拉扯着他的头发索吻。Barry在朦胧的视野里瞧着他凑近，他隐约感到了那双蓝眼睛里的冷意，但下一刻Oliver吻上了他，他几乎是立刻颤抖着睫毛阖起了眼睛。那是一个炙热的、充满了侵略感的乃至狠戾的吻，Oliver几乎要攫走他能够获得的任何一丝氧气；他恶狠狠地吮吸Barry的下唇，以至于在分开时将那片唇扯得长长的，然后发出了“啵——”的一声气音。就像他们的第一个吻。

Barry射在了他的手里。他在高潮那一刻发出带着哭腔的惊叫，在几分钟的余韵过后才开始因为自己被操哭了这个事实而感到不自在。他庆幸于他们用了后入式。Oliver在高潮后仍然留在他的身体里，并且在Barry半侧身后只是从后面将他揽在怀里。他在Barry小心翼翼地吸鼻子时抚慰性质地亲吻他的后颈。

“上帝啊，我刚刚得到了人生里最好的一次性爱。”Barry在片刻后出声，试图用带着笑意的声音帮助Oliver忘掉自己刚刚哭了的事实。

“我很荣幸，”Oliver用一只脚摩挲他的脚背，在片刻后挪开了和他纠缠在一起的一条腿，“不过我还是希望会有更好的。你总是值得更好的。”

Barry在他的胳膊上动了动脑袋：“我应该说谢谢，也许？”

Oliver没有回答。他们保持那个姿势沉默了好一会，在Barry几乎要陷入睡眠时，他意识到Oliver缓缓地从自己的身体里退了出去。类似的失落感只出现了一瞬间，他在Oliver的怀里转了个身，微笑着亲吻了一下后者的唇角。

他合起了眼睛，Oliver的声音显得遥远而安静：“我没有说出全部，Barry。”

Barry慢一拍地对着他眨眼，他以为他们之前的谈话已经结束了：“什么？”

“你被奎因家收养的原因，”Oliver的声音平静，“这原本该由我的父亲告诉你，但他没有机会了，所以轮到了我。你的父母因为车祸去世，而在事故发生时，他们是在我父亲的车里。那场事故被警方定性为意外，但我的父亲始终认为那是人为的；而不论怎样，那些人的目标原本是他。他因为负罪感而收养了你。”

“但那的确是意外，不是吗？”Barry僵硬着接话，那是他十多年来所相信的。

“没有人知道。我所知道的只有那时候奎因集团由于市场紧缩进行了大规模的裁员，失业者们对我的父亲和奎因集团心存怨恨。Merlyn是公司的副董事，他的妻子因为同样的原因在贫民区被杀害。那时候的星城里遍布着疯狂的谋杀犯。”

Barry没有做声。Oliver在沉默片刻后继续开口：“之后我的母亲以为你是父亲的私生子。那就是她始终憎恨你的原因。她以为你是我的父亲因为Thea而对她进行的报复。”

“这个养育了你的家庭从来没有你以为的那么光明。”Oliver看向Barry静静出神的眼睛，他的声音真诚，“这就是为什么我希望你离开，离这里远远的，越远越好。过你自己的生活，做任何你想做的。就像我父亲希望的那样。”

Barry不知道该作何反应。他的大脑还在整理信息，但他能更轻易想到的只有他们还在互相拥抱着对方，但与此同时Oliver唯一希望的是让他离开。为什么Oliver就不能相信他能承受这些，然后让Barry和他一起面对更多？为什么他甚至能用这样真诚的眼神和语气让Barry离开他的生活？一切已经够乱了，而Oliver所做的只是让事情更糟。

“我能承受这些。”Barry盯着他的眼睛，用上了自己能做到的最为冷静的语气。

“你不必，”Oliver只是摇头，“你甚至一开始就不该经历这些。”

“但我选择了这个。”

“你有更好的选择。”

“我选择和你在一起！”

“你值得更好的人。”

见鬼！Barry想要揍上面前这张脸。十个Tony Woodward加在一起而且变成刀枪不入的钢铁怪人都不会有一个Oliver Queen更加混蛋。Barry从Oliver的怀里挣脱出来，起伏着胸膛坐起了身。

“操你，Oliver！”他恶狠狠地瞪住那双仿佛在说着“我是这世上最好的男朋友，我给了我爱的人自由”的蓝眼睛。

“你已经操过了。”Oliver对着他叹气，上帝啊，那是一个苦笑吗，“再见，Barry。”

然后Barry意识到也许他的确该离开。如果Oliver不能成为那个更好的人，那么他该为自己找一个。他值得更好的。他值得最好的。

操。

 

-1.6  Thea-19岁

 

每个家庭都会有这样那样的糟心事儿，Thea在懂事后的很长一段时间里认为他们家的糟心事只是比其他家庭多了一些，就像他们拥有比一般人更多的金钱。更多的财富，更多的麻烦，她以此安慰自己，并且忍受她的父母名存实亡的婚姻。

然后一切都在她高中毕业那年乱套了。

她甚至不能真正去回忆那段时间。她的家庭在一起车祸之后天翻地覆，而当一切瞧上去重新步入正轨时，他们又选择将一个匪夷所思的被隐瞒了数十年的真相突然之间砸向她。她是由她的母亲和另一个男人所生的，那个男人费尽心机企图摧毁她的家庭，并且被她的兄长送进了监狱。是啊，精彩，是CW台新推出的家庭伦理剧吗？

她当然没法接受那些，至少是在那个时候，她完全接受不了。然后她做出了在那个情况下几乎是最本能的反应，她逃跑了。

离开已经是她在青春期时候就开始计划的一件事，她申请了远在纽约的大学，在拿到录取函时曾经高声对Oliver宣布她会和他一样，享受她的大学生活并尽可能地远离这个家庭。但那时候还没有开学，她没有任何计划，只是一心想着离开，于是在匆匆收拾好行李之后她买了一张前往中城的火车票。

即使是在现在，那个想法仍旧在Thea的脑子里根深蒂固。当一切乱套和陷落时，她总是可以逃向Barry。

Thea在Barry的公寓里度过了那个暑假。男孩儿在最开始将床让给她，自己在沙发上过夜；但之后他们开始睡在同一张床上，他们像小时候那样将脑袋挤在一起，或是以纯洁的方式互相拥抱。Barry在尽可能迅速地捡起自己在休学阶段所落下的功课，他的生活很简单，甚至有些枯燥，但充满了可预见性。而那正是Thea所需要的。

她在那段时间里学习了如何真正地生活。普通人家没有管家和仆人，他们必须自己洗衣服、整理房间以及购物做饭。Thea逐渐找到了这些日常生活中的乐趣，去超市时在打折区流连并没有她过去以为的那么可悲，并且在老电影日时和Barry讨论接下去几天的菜谱总是让她感到惬意。他们之间也有争吵，在Barry承认Thea做的晚餐的确难吃，或是Thea指出他的朋友是书呆子的时候，但他们总是会在不久后原谅对方。真正的家人总是能够互相原谅。

Thea并没有花费太长时间去意识到Barry联系过Oliver。她离开了很长一段时间，但既没被列入失踪人口名单，各种媒体上也没出现过有关她的寻人启事，唯一的原因只有Barry通知了她的家人。但她很难想象那时候的Barry和Oliver之间的对话。

她知道他们俩之间的关系。他们是和她从小一起长大的兄长，如果有什么事情真的改变了，说真的，Thea有信心她会是第一个知道的。两个男人选择秘而不宣，那的确让Thea感到了被排除在外的感觉，但除此以外也没有别的什么了。她有过恋爱经历，她知道那是什么样的，并且她没有理由去怪罪Barry喜欢上了某个人，而且将那份喜欢埋藏了那么久那么久。无论那个人是不是Oliver。

以及赶走Barry绝对是Oliver做过的最愚蠢的选择。

他们没有真的讨论过Barry是如何度过突然回到中城的那段时间的。唯一有迹可循的大概只有，当Thea顶着通红的眼圈和在火车上睡得乱糟糟的头发出现在Barry的公寓门口之后，他所用来安慰和引导她的那些句子。

“我知道那些很难接受，我也知道也许那些痛处永远都不会真的痊愈，但你会走出来的，Thea，相信我……我们总是比自己以为的更加强大，只要做出决定，我们总是有机会去选择另一种生活。”

“最初的几天可能会很难熬，好像所有事物都会提醒你那些回忆，好的和不好的。而且你总是感到愤怒、难过以及对各种事物，包括自己所产生的失望……你可以哭，当然，甚至除了哭你别的什么都不想干，但我会保证你好好吃饭的。你不会想知道饿着肚子躺在床上难过一整天是什么感觉的。”

“当你觉得好一些时我会帮你找些事情做的。看看电影，或是收拾屋子……不，不是现在，现在你只会因为随便一个电影桥段而想到那些糟心事然后再次哭个不停。”

“用干活来转移注意力是一件好事，当然，但那是在你知道适可而止的情况下。无意义的重复不会让你好上一丁半点，相信我，而且在懵着脑子的情况下反而更容易将事情搞砸，然后再次陷进自怨自艾的死循环里。”

“有那么一段时间你可能会认为自己再也没法快乐起来了，但那不是真的。你迟早会感觉到的，在某个瞬间，完全不经意的时候，发现自己全神贯注地完成了一件事。而那就是一切重新好起来的开端。你会意识到自己仍旧鲜明地记忆着那些疼痛，但它们只是在记忆里，它们再也伤害不了你了。”

“然后你会走出来。你会继续前行。你会过上你自己的生活，并且坦然地面对伤害了你的人。你甚至可能会原谅他们，在更久之后。”

距离Barry给她讲述那些话已经过去了一年多，Thea的确完全走出来了，但她依旧没有原谅她的父母，甚至Oliver。她在圣诞节寄回去一张卡片，上面写着“什么都别做，继续做那个最大的傻瓜”。她知道Oliver能读懂自己的意思。

她始终和Barry保持联系，知道他顺利毕业，并且选择继续进修。他依旧单身，并没有遇到更好的人，获得一段真正意义上的稳定持久的关系。Thea也不觉得自己和Roy几度分合的关系能够给Barry任何借鉴。

Thea希望Barry能够拥有那个对的人。一个更好的人，或者是，他爱慕多年，始终念念不忘的那个。而当Barry做出决定时，她会永远站在他那边；就像Barry一直以来为她所做的。

 

-1.7  Barry-23岁

 

他尝试过完全将Oliver隔绝出自己的生活。在最气愤的时候，Barry在所有的社交网络上拉黑他，删掉了他的手机号码，并且拒绝关注任何与奎因家有关的新闻。但之后他发现那些只是另一种将自己困在原地的方式。他真正该做的只是不要去在意。

所以他是那个首先联系的人。他给Oliver打了电话（是的，他早已经将那串号码记熟了），告诉他Thea在中城，一切正常。那个夏天里他们通过几次电话，内容都是关于Thea，没有人开口提过其他方面。

而Oliver是在Thea离开后还坚持联系的那个。他偶尔给Barry发信息，谈论些不痛不痒的话题——“Felicity下周要去中城出差，也许会去你那里”、“我看到了你们竞赛获胜的报道，做得很好”、“恭喜毕业”——就像什么都没发生过，他仍旧是Barry憧憬多年的兄长和朋友。

Barry并不是每一次都会回复。有时候他只是不知道该如何作答。Oliver并不追问，只是再一段时间后，新的信息又会如约而至。也许他是在努力保持一种朋友关系，仿佛强调好聚好散。

“他怎么敢！”Iris在Barry对着手机叹气时恶狠狠地拍桌。

她是Barry的房东的女儿，并且她见到过Barry是怎么颓唐地从星城返回，然后可怜巴巴地折磨了自己好几个礼拜来走出失恋的阴影。Iris是个利落的姑娘，在她的认知里分手就该干干净净，时不时发信息进行撩拨的前男友都属于渣男阵营。

Barry没法真的对她解释自己和Oliver的关系。他没有告诉Iris自己的“前男友”正是她出轨对象名单上的第一名Oliver Queen，这位亿万富翁兼奎因集团的决策者甚至没有出柜。他只是苦笑了一下，然后揉着太阳穴请求她帮自己冲一杯咖啡。

_听说你得到了尖端实验室的实习机会。我很高兴你终于能够近距离接触自己的偶像了。继续加油_ 。

非常Oliver的公式化的口吻。Barry几乎是立刻后悔了自己告诉了Felicity这个消息，她当然会告诉Oliver，就像一直以来那样。Felicity始终认为他们俩之间仍旧存在可能性，Barry甚至不知道她是从哪里得来的信心。

他盯着手机看了一分钟，最终决定不回复。这是他实习的第二天，以前一天的经验来看，今天仍旧会是漫长的一天；而比起烦恼如何措辞，他更需要一杯能让自己真正清醒的咖啡。他最不想做的事就是让Wells博士觉得自己是个迷迷糊糊的笨蛋实习生。

他的确为得到了实习机会而兴奋，因为能够近距离接触自己所钦慕的科学家而倍感荣幸，并且他非常享受与熟悉的朋友一起工作的实习氛围。Cisco和Catlin已经正式加入了实验室，而Ronnie则是粒子回转器结构设计组的工程师之一，Barry能够获得这次实习机会与他们的推荐不无关系。他们所从事的事业是这个世纪最为伟大的科研活动之一，他们正在致力于一项改变世界的创举，这一切都让Barry感到由衷地快乐。

他想要说的有那么多。但他不会告诉Oliver这些。再也不会了。

 

Cisco对他口味的转变感到过疑惑。他们仍旧会时不时地一起去泡吧，工作之后，这个频率比起念书时更要高一些。Barry没有再表现出对于金发蓝眼男人的避之不及。他不再刻意去寻找某个固定的类型，当有人在吧台边帮他买一杯酒时，他会谨慎地思考为期一晚的性是否必要，然后游刃有余地在拒绝与接受间做出选择。

接受的频率并不是很高，Barry并不追求这个圈子里的大多数年轻人所喜欢的刺激和无拘束的性生活；他更向往稳定长久的关系，但那可遇不可求。所以他所做的只是等待，并且真正用心地经营自己的生活。

他的确有过一个金发蓝眼、肌肉结实的性伙伴。而当那个男人将Barry的腿挑过肩膀，低着头喘息着让自己进入时，他也的确让Barry记起了Oliver。也许那份相似正是促使Barry和他去酒店开房间的原因，他企图在这个陌生人身上找到自己恋慕过十多年的形象的影子。但那最终只能是徒然。

男人进入他，在Barry吞咽着调整角度时配合着俯身，然后在加快力度和频率的抽插里对他露出充满占有欲的笑：“感觉还不错？”而不是Barry在某个瞬间所期待听到的“你还好吗”或是“喜欢这个吗”。

“是啊，就只是……操我。”Barry阖起眼睛，在他凶狠地贯穿自己时一次次痉挛般地绷紧和放松，很快便将一闪而过的失落抛之脑后。

那就是性的好处。你可以因为一个纯然陌生的人得到同样完美的高潮。

他们俩干的那晚是一个周五，但Barry仍旧按照上班作息在第二天一大早起床。男人在他爬出被子穿衣服时揉着眼睛转醒，在意识到Barry打算离开时用一种含糊不清的语气问他们还会不会再见面。

“不。”Barry背对着他打领带。

“好吧，”男人不太真诚地叹了口气，“那我能得到一个早安吻吗，或者告别吻？随便什么只要是个吻就成。”

Barry摇了摇头，在男人坚持仰着脑袋好一会后，快速亲了一下他的唇角：“再见。”

金发男人在他抽身时缓慢地眨一下眼露出了微笑：“是啊。再见，陌生人。”

那段记忆里唯一令Barry印象深刻的就是那个告别。他意识到他依旧厌恶听一个金发男人用那样的神态那样的语气对他道“再见”，即使说再见的对象是个陌生人。他也许需要花费更长时间来彻底走出那样已经淡去了一大部分的阴影，但他迟早会的。毕竟他们已经说了再见。

而Oliver的那个电话就像是对于Barry的考验。不是来自于Oliver的考验，而是来自生活。

那是一个傍晚，他正咬着披萨为自己阳台上的植物浇水，口袋里的手机震动起来，耳机里的音乐变成了iPhone自带的铃声。Barry没有去看来电显示，而是直接通过耳机控制线接起了电话，于是属于Oliver的已经显得有些陌生的低沉声线毫无预兆地充满了他的耳道。

“嗨。”那是他们两年多时间里的唯一一通电话，但Oliver的语气仍旧显得该死得自然。

“嗨。”Barry转身进屋，将手上咬掉一只角的披萨扔进垃圾桶。

“我在……在Tommy的订婚宴会上，他和Laurel订婚了，你听说过？”Oliver顿了顿，呼吸声显得有些重，他大概摄入了不少酒精，在Barry诚实地回答“是的，我看了新闻”之后，他意味不明地低笑了一声，“我最好的朋友。我为他感到开心。”

Barry吸了口气，感到莫名地恼火：“为什么给我打电话？”

“是啊，呃……抱歉，我们在玩国王游戏，”Oliver不稳地呼了口气，“我被要求给你打电话。这是一个惩罚。”

“给我打电话是一个惩罚？”

“是的，因为他要求的是给一个你欠一句道歉的人打电话。”Oliver放轻了呼吸，“我很抱歉，Barr。”

“……”Barry被他话尾的那句称呼哽了一下，他甚至问不出抱歉什么。

“我很抱歉我在那么多年里无视你的感情，抱歉我没有相信你能承担那一切，抱歉我要求了你离开，抱歉我是这世界上最大的傻瓜。我很抱歉，Barry……”Oliver的尾音颤抖。

Barry在后退半步后将自己的背贴在了墙面上，他低下头整理自己在一瞬间有些紊乱的呼吸。他们共同沉默了一会，最终Barry叹息着开口：“那么我原谅你，Oliver，我早已经原谅你了。但别再向我要求更多了，不论你还想说什么，别说。”

Oliver沉重地呼吸，片刻后从耳机里传出的声音显得有些破碎：“是啊，好的……谢谢，那么……再见，Barry。”

“再见，Oliver。”

Barry挂断了电话。他知道他能够继续前行，他必须。

 

-1.8  Oliver-28岁

 

Oliver在将手机丢开后抵着额角让自己沉进了沙发里。没有什么国王游戏，也没有什么天杀的道歉电话惩罚，他找了个借口，只是想听听Barry的声音，接着不可避免地还想要更多。而Barry当然不会再给他机会请求更多。

也许他更需要的是一片阿司匹林和一个漫长的睡眠。他没必要把自己搞成有史以来最为凄惨的订婚宴来客。

见鬼，他的女伴甚至在舞会刚刚开始时就丢下了他，去和那个买下了奎因集团大半股票的Ray Palmer调情；而且Tommy因为Oliver在公司合并后将他任命为了执行总裁，并且间接导致原本计划低调的订婚宴成为了一次媒体公开事件而仍然拒绝和Oliver说话。谁能想到他的父亲处心积虑想要抢到手的权力现在反倒成了每个人都避之不及的烦心事？

“老天啊，Oliver！”Felicity的声音逐渐接近，“你没必要因为自己是唯一单身的那个，就也要把自己搞成最痛苦的那个吧？！”

Oliver瞧着她和Ray几乎要贴合为一体的模样，在叹口气后说了自己早已经想说的句子：“滚一边去，为你们俩找间房间。”

Ray揽在Felicity腰间的手紧了紧：“噢，他的确够痛苦的。”

然而Oliver真的不能反驳什么。他在张口的下一秒就抱着桌上的装饰花球吐了。

Oliver在Felicity一阵大惊小怪的指责后被他的保镖——噢不，Diggle现在成为了他的贴身助理，尽管这位前任海军士官的确证明了自己对于金融产业一窍不通——一脸嫌弃地带往停车场。他在被一把掼进后车厢时发出苦乐参半的低笑：“哈，她是错的。我还不是唯一单身的那个——”

“是啊，”Diggle对着后视镜翻了个白眼，“我刚刚正打算送Lyla回家，真是多谢你搞砸了一切。”

Oliver除了睡觉之外什么都不想做了。

Felicity在之后的两周里没有停下她无休止的嘲笑和鼓吹——“噢，Oliver，瞧着你的每一眼都让我心痛。”、“认真的，你真的不打算和他进行比短信更直接和有效的联系吗？”、“尖端实验室在寻找新的赞助公司！嘿，你不正好就是那个除了钱什么都没有的傻瓜吗？！”——当Oliver发现自己周三的日程被改为了前往中城进行投资评估时，他甚至懒得做出一个惊讶的挑眉动作。

并且Felicity在他抄起电话交代助理重新核对行程时及时地出现了：“停下！这是你最后的机会，Oliver！”

“怎么了？”Oliver歪着脑袋冷笑，“不然你打算就地勒死我吗？”

“不，我是动保主义者！”Felicity做了个鬼脸，威胁性质地扬起手机，“但如果你不停下，我会即刻将资金划拨给尖端实验室的公共筹款账号！”

Oliver一边听着助理报告核对的信息，一边漫不经心地接话：“你知道私自挪用资金是违法的吧？”

“当然，那也是为什么我会先向Ray提起了这次科技投资，”Felicity满面笑容地耸耸肩，“而且他在讲起最新的粒子碰撞技术时简直停不下来！”

他们俩沉默着对视了一分钟，然后Oliver挪开视线对着话筒说道：“是的，改回会议时间。嗯，OK，周五就很好。”

Felicity瘪起了嘴，但她只是在气愤地呼气后将事实上只是开着外卖网站页面的手机丢回了手包里：“你还是坚持什么都不做，是吧？见鬼，那就别整天摆着那张生无可恋脸让每个人都看着心烦！老天啊我到底为什么要忙活这么多，我早该退出你们俩之间的破事！没错，我现在就退出！”

“周三的会议很重要，你不能随便因为什么事就通过非法手段修改我的行程。”Oliver挂断电话，在Felicity挑高眉毛打算反驳前扬起手接着说，“但是不，我没有打算继续什么都不做。我把投资考察行程挪到了周五，那样我就能有至少三天时间呆在中城。”他在Felicity的目瞪口呆里耸了耸肩，“如果你没有那么心急地乱搞我的安排而是好好看看的话，你会发现我已经将这些列入计划了。”

“现在，别用那张‘老天他是我见过的最帅的男人’的脸让我心烦，我还有更多事情要准备。”Oliver转回椅子让自己面对电脑，他真的不想听Felicity极有可能迎面砸来的更多嘲笑和鼓吹。

但意外的是，Felicity只是在一阵沉默后清了清嗓子，然后是不太自然但足够温暖的鼓励：“那就祝你好运，Oliver。去吧，去把他追回来。你们需要对方，那是我一直以来所看到和相信的。”她在离开前提高了音调，“但你不是我见过的最帅的男人！绝对不是！”

“好吧，替我给Ray问好。”Oliver可没打算让她就这个问题在男友和自己之间二选一，不然对于Ray来说就太残忍了。

Oliver知道在中城的三天行程会是一项艰苦卓绝之旅，他为此做了万全的准备。他带了至少5套衣物，两套正装和三套休闲装，包括一件紧到不可思议的浅灰色短袖；领带带了三条，两条能相当好地衬托出他的蓝眼睛的不同色号的蓝色领带和一条玫瑰色的基本款；一张中号尺寸的羊毛汽车毯，以应对他真的可能需要在汽车里过夜的状况。

钱包，不；身份证，不；各种信用卡、酒店积分卡，不；名片和员工证件，是的。

他开了一辆相对比较低调并且座椅可调的迈巴赫S，不过那可不代表他希望那个可调节座椅能够派上用场；并且他不需要一名司机，绝对不。Oliver在几个小时的行驶后到达尖端实验室所在的环形建筑正门，他有些烦恼自己略起褶的西装以及由于前一晚质量不足的睡眠而造成的略显浮肿的眼睛，然而事实则是他不需要。整个下午的考察里Oliver都没能遇到在同一个建筑里工作的Barry，而且他还得忍受那个叫做Hartley的年轻研究部主管对于他所提问的各种技术性问题的不屑一顾。仅就让这么一个人负责考察人员的协同介绍这一点，就足够让Oliver对尖端实验室的印象大打折扣。

他们参观了实验室的几个主要工作区域，而Oliver则是在Barry所就职的超低功耗小组的工作区停留了太长时间。他认出了Barry的工作桌，他的电脑处在待机状态，屏幕保护是Thea在半年前的摄影赛上拿了奖的风景照。他还是在用那只印着闪电侠图标的马克杯，不，闪电形状是三折的，那是另一只新的杯子。他的桌角摆着一罐速溶咖啡，只剩下了一半，他还是每天都摄入那么多咖啡因吗？等等，他们甚至连一台像样的咖啡机都没有吗？

Oliver还想停留更久，但他不得不跟着Hartley离开，然后再次和Wells博士会面。他们在之后的40分钟里讨论了投资事宜，决定留出时间对协议进行修改，第二天正式签字。Oliver要求他们在预算项目里加上每个分部门工作区都配置一台德龙咖啡机。

他没能在实验室遇到Barry，也许后者是在故意躲着他。但Oliver没有给自己留出别的选择，他身上的现金甚至只足够在大胃汉堡买顿像样的晚餐，不加甜点。无论如何，那天晚上Oliver和他的行李箱一起出现在了Barry的公寓门外。

门开了，Oliver见到了一个穿着浅灰色运动长裤和连帽衫的Barry。老天啊，他看上去是那么年轻；比几年前在奎因集团工作时看上去还要年轻，比Felicity给他瞧的手机照片里的模样更自然和柔和，比尖端实验室的员工照更生动并且肤色更加健康。Oliver瞧着那张万分熟悉又有些陌生的面容，他比自己之前以为的更加忐忑，但他也没法忍住让自己不微笑：“嘿……Barr。”

而Barry的神情则是从惊讶迅速转化为带有一丝戒备的迷惑：“Oliver……你在这里做什么？”

“投资考察，我猜你已经知道了，”Oliver露出有些尴尬的笑，他在Barry持续的沉默里皱了皱鼻子，“呃……事情有些复杂，我除了车子之外找不到住处了。我能进去吗？”

Barry立刻蹙起眉为他让出道路，在Oliver拖着箱子进门时不安地提问：“出什么事了？你被抢劫了吗？你受伤了吗？”

“呃……不，”Oliver站在连接几个房间和阳台的小客厅里，Barry的公寓太小了，唯一一张大概是用于借宿的沙发床摆在靠近阳台的狭小空间里；Oliver将行李箱靠墙放，深吸一口气坐进沙发，“就只是……我忘记了我的钱包，现金、卡和身份证，全都不在。我只是需要一个地方留宿。”他极力做出乞求的眼神。

而Barry则是微张着口动了动眉头：“……你没有提前预定好酒店吗？”

“但我没有身份证，”Oliver选择不作出正面回答，但他不可避免地感觉到了Barry的不信任；他疲惫地后倾身体呼了口气，仰头望进那双绿眼睛，“我们在明天签订协议，所以我只是需要呆这一晚。这样可以吗？”

Barry在几秒钟后转开了视线：“好吧，可以。我的公寓很小，你可以睡在沙发上。那一间是卫生间，”他偏头示意那扇磨砂玻璃推拉门，“你可以……洗个澡什么的，你需要一支牙刷吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”Oliver在Barry点点头转身走开时再次出声，“Barr……”

Barry回过身，但仍旧是戒备而不安的神情，他将一只手抱在身前，看上去是一副防御姿态。这一切都让Oliver的嗓子发涩。

“就只是……谢谢。”

Barry点点头，在为Oliver取过牙刷后立刻遥远地道晚安，当Oliver做出回应时他已经迅速地进入卧室并关上了门。Oliver叹了口气，仰身倒进沙发里；这一切比他设想得更加艰难和尴尬，也许他甚至不会有机会需要那件紧身短袖。也许天一亮他就会被踢出这栋屋子。

Oliver闭上眼睛再次叹了口气。他在从行李箱里拿出替换衣物后起身进了卫生间，没有听到一墙之隔的地方，Barry同样深而重的叹息。

直到第二天上午Oliver驱车前往尖端实验室时，他都没有再见到Barry，男孩儿似乎是下定决心在Oliver离开之前将自己锁在卧室里。Oliver在到达实验室没多久后收到他的短信。

“你忘了你的行李。”是的，Barry愿意主动和他说的话恐怕就只有这一句了。

Oliver在结束工作后对着手机沉默了很久。他坐在Barry的位置上，这是一个周六，研究人员们都不在，这使他不时摸摸桌角，拿起咖啡罐确定没有过期的行为显得不那么像个偷窥狂。Barry的椅背上挂着一条小薄毯子，也许是他偶尔小憩时用的；Oliver揽着毯子，将鼻尖埋进去轻轻吸了口气，然后决定给Barry打电话。

他简直不知道是怎么说服Barry给自己报出他所在的餐厅地址的，也许伪装成一切都没有改变，他仍旧是那个拥有权威的兄长没有他以为的那么难。Oliver甚至有些感谢Barry没有车这个事实。

Oliver将车停在那间叫做Jitter的餐厅对面的停车位上，进门前已经瞧见了橱窗边正和一名棕色皮肤的女孩子说话的Barry；男孩时不时会露出那种熟悉的局促但温暖的微笑，那让Oliver在深吸一口气后也忍不住提起了嘴角。不过Barry的那个笑容在他接近打招呼时很快便消失了。

“嘿。”Oliver站在Barry身侧的椅子边，斟酌着没有入座。

“嘿，”Barry不太自然地和他打招呼，然后将视线在女孩和Oliver之间来回转，“Oliver，这个是Iris，以及Iris，他是……”

“Oliver Queen！”来自女孩，Iris的尖叫声补充了他的后半句；Oliver几乎没法忽视她在自己身上上下扫射的灼热视线，“老天啊，Barry！你没有告诉过我你认识Oliver Queen！见鬼，你知道他是……噢，你明明知道！！”

“一切还好吗？”Oliver瞧着Barry被她推来撞去，尽量忍住不皱起脸。

“没事，很好。”Barry低头用钢叉狠戳自己的甜点。

“是啊，一切都好的不能再好了！”Iris起身，将一只手肘撑在桌面上；老天啊，这个姑娘真的是对他挤了一下眼睛吗，“嘿，Oliver！你想吃点什么，我请客。”

Oliver这才意识到她穿着印有Jitter店名的员工制服，并且还拿着一张菜单；并且他更快地意识到了自己身上的几美分现金甚至不够一杯咖啡。他清着嗓子坐下，眼角打量着仍旧埋头的Barry：“呃，事实上，我没有带我的钱包……我想一份三明治就很好。”

“不用担心，我付得起这个，”Iris在Barry开口前已经摆了摆手，“另外我会为你捎一杯咖啡，我想你需要它。”

女孩儿很快收回菜单离开了，Oliver则是坐立不安地面对橱窗佯装看街景。

“备用钥匙，”金属制的钥匙撞击桌面的声响令Oliver回过了神；Barry正抿唇瞧着他，“你可以在拿了行李离开后把它从门缝塞回去……你会塞回去的吧？”

“当然会，”Oliver迫切点头，但很快蹙眉，“你下午有什么事吗，约会之类？”

Barry微张着口摇头，但Iris的声音代替他做出了回答：“绝对不是，就只是一些书呆聚会，他一贯参加的那种。Barry仍旧是单身，我想你知道。”她在将食物放上桌面后不必要地将手肘在Oliver的大臂上停留了一会儿。

Barry神色尴尬：“我们俩并不是那种……”

“我是他的哥哥，收养关系的哥哥，事实上，”Oliver打断了他，从Iris的神态里猜想到或许她并不知道他们更加私密的关系，“我们一起长大。”

Barry点了点头，而Iris脸上的笑容甚至更明显了。她在他们的桌旁停留的时间很长，几乎让Oliver担心她的老板可能会有的态度，但Iris就只是停不下来她显得有些过于热烈的谈话。当她从朋友角度表明对Barry感情生活的担忧时，后者没能藏在咖啡杯后的半张脸上显现出了红色。

“你知道，要是那么一个混球是我的男朋友的话，我肯定会狠狠地揍他的脸，”Iris在提到Barry的前男友时恶狠狠道，Oliver则是不自在地用拇指关节蹭了蹭脸颊，“更不用说回复他的短信了，什么样的混蛋会在那种心碎的分手后还给人发短信，懦夫。”她不屑地从鼻腔里嗤了一声。

“是啊，我应该狠揍他一顿。”Oliver赞同地点头，并且感到自己几乎的确体会过了被从头揍到脚的不适感。

然后Barry被他的咖啡呛到了。他叹着气将视线在神态不一的两人脸上转了几圈，接着挫败地表示自己需要去洗手间。Iris在他拖开凳子离桌后叹了口气，摇着头收拾Barry留下的餐具：“可怜的小熊，瞧，他的手臂还不够你的1/3粗，”这绝对是小觑了，“而且让人总是想好好地喂饱他。”

“所以你们的住处很近，”Oliver知道Iris是Barry的房东，“他有好好吃饭吗？”

“不怎么样，不嫌弃我爸爸的芝士蓝莓派的家伙这世界上可没有几个——所以他绝对是吃了太多垃圾速食了，”Iris再次摇头，然后对着Oliver眯了眯眼睛，“……你们俩是在吵架还是怎么了，你们似乎话不太多。”

“事情有点……复杂，”Oliver点点头吸了口气，“我们不经常联系。但我担心他，有时候。”

“是啊，Barry最常用的招数就是沉默。即使是他刚回中城那阵，老天，只是想想他那个时候的样子就让我想要把那个男人撕成两半，”Iris耸了耸肩，“他必须得离那种人渣远远的，绝对的，而且真的需要一段稳定持久的关系。”

“看到你这么关心Barr让我欣慰。”Oliver勉强做出一个微笑。

“是啊，我们可以保持联系，我可以随时向你汇报你的弟弟的最新动向，”Iris偏着脑袋挑了挑眉毛，“能给我你的电话号码吗？”

Oliver确定后半句才是她真的想说的，但他只是露出真正的微笑并且拿出了手机：“当然。”

 

Barry拒绝了Oliver送他去聚会地点的提议，他沉默着和Oliver肩并肩站在路边等了一会儿，然后在爬进出租车后短促地偏过头对Oliver说再见。他显然希望这个再见能代表更长时间，但那和Oliver打算的并不一样。他仍旧期待他们之间能有一场真正的谈话。

Oliver的确回到Barry的公寓收好了行李箱，甚至已经拉出拉杆打算离开了，但他鬼使神差地转身走向了客厅深处，然后拧开了Barry的卧室门。房间很小，但很整洁，就像Barry在旧宅的卧室一直以来的那样，角落里总是有被各种书籍塞得满满的书架和靠窗的放着翻开的杂志的书桌。书桌上的电脑是待机状态，Oliver晃晃鼠标唤醒了屏幕，上面是半页留白的Word文档。是Barry的硕士学位论文。

Oliver没有花太多时间去钻研那些对他来说过于艰深的文字，他很快转开视线去观察那些更加日常的生活痕迹。桌角的小盆仙人掌、带着星际实验室logo的大号鼠标垫、折叠成小抱枕的漫威标志薄毯、随意搭在椅背上的又一件格子衫……典型的Barry的房间。Oliver坐在了床沿，一只手在未叠起的被子上抚了抚，然后躺下去让自己沉进了带着Barry味道的织物里。是和他前一晚所用的沐浴液相同的味道，现在则是和他自己相同的味道。

Oliver睡了过去。他不是有意的，或者是。

当他清醒时天已经黑了，并且听到有人在一墙之隔的地方吸鼻子和叹气。那是Barry吗？他在哭吗？

“见鬼……见鬼见鬼见鬼。”一串咒骂印证了Oliver的猜想，并且他几乎确定Barry喝了酒，他熟悉那样含混不清的语调。Oliver在黑暗里将脑袋更加贴向墙壁，然后他听到Barry用更加轻微含混的语气咒骂：“操，操你，Oliver。”噢。

Oliver屏气凝神地听了好一会儿。他意识到Barry大概是躺在沙发里，就紧贴着墙，并且他一定像过去那样习惯性地抱着什么，把口鼻埋在布料里，所以才会发出那样沉闷不清的声音。而且他一定相当不高兴，鉴于在Barry安静下来之前Oliver至少听到了两位数的操。

Oliver不确定Barry是不是睡过去了，他在一片安静里轻手轻脚地拉开门进了客厅。然后他听到了Barry倒吸一口气的声音：“谁，Oliver——你还在这儿吗！？”

Oliver叹息着打开了灯，Barry的第一反应是用抱在胸前的靠枕挡住自己的脸：“你为什么还没离开，我看到你的行李已经不在了！”他闷闷的声音里依旧带着鼻音。

“我在你的卧室里，我睡过去了，”Oliver犹豫于要不要走近，“抱歉。”

“你应该离开，就现在！”Barry恶声恶气道。

Oliver瞧了一眼窗户，不确定时间：“但外面都已经天黑了。”

“那又怎么样？”Barry猛然翻身坐起，用红着眼角的绿眼睛狠瞪Oliver；老天，他看上去比听上去更愤怒，Oliver几乎感到Barry随时会扑上来狠揍自己一拳，“从我的房子里滚出去！”Barry提高了声音，然后几乎是立刻皱起脸扶上了自己的额角。

Oliver完全被这样的歇斯底里震惊了：“见鬼，你到底喝了多少酒？”

“操你，Oliver！滚出去。”Barry又重复了一遍操，低着头深吸气，“还要我去把你的行李丢出门吗？”

“好吧，好吧，上帝啊……”

Oliver在他作势要起身时做出投降手势，然后走进卧室抄起自己的外套并拖出了行李箱。Barry始终没有再次抬头，Oliver慢动作地走到了门口，在莫名其妙和无奈里猜想自己大约真的需要在车里过夜了。直到他关上门，Barry都没有再瞧他一眼。Oliver在台阶边叹了口气，犹豫片刻后从裤子口袋里掏出那只Barry先前交给他的钥匙，然后半蹲着将它从门缝处塞了进去。

他拖着箱子走向自己停在路对面的迈巴赫，在胃部戏剧性地发出一声饥饿的哀鸣时忍不住翻了翻眼球。当他打开汽车后备箱，打算将行李箱甩进去时，远远地Barry公寓的门重新打开了。男孩儿站在门框边和Oliver对视了一会儿，然后一声不吭地返身回了屋子，但是没有关门。Oliver愣了半分钟，很快意识到那意味着什么，他在吞咽一下后迅速关上后备箱，拉着行李重新跑向公寓。

Barry端坐在沙发里抱着一只抱枕：“我刚刚脑子不太清楚。”Oliver几乎想回答一句我看出来了，但他及时地忍住了；Barry闭上眼换了口气，“你可以再呆一晚，冰箱里有食物。我需要先洗个澡。”

“我们能谈谈吗，”Oliver在他打算起身离开时低声道，“我是指，明天，在你思路清楚的时候。”

Barry张开眼盯着他瞧，片刻后抹一把脸深吸了一口气：“不，要么现在，要么永远不要谈。你想要什么，Oliver？”

Oliver在Barry带着敌意的视线里嘴角发僵，他从来没准备过和一个这样态度的Barry进行谈话。也许他应该有所准备。他的确是个混蛋，并且活该被在脸上狠狠揍几拳；那样没准儿反倒能让事情更简单。但最终Oliver只是不安地咽下让舌苔发苦的叹息。

“我想要另一次机会，Barr，”Oliver尝试着走近了几步，“一个修复好一切的机会。我认识到了过去的自己就是一个偏执又愚蠢的自大狂，而我做过的最糟糕的决定就是让你离开。”

“不，没有那么糟，”Barry歪着脑袋，对着他毫不动容地眨眼，“事实上，在离开之后我过得还不错。”

“我知道，我知道……”Oliver点了点头，试着做出温和的微笑表情，“但你并没有和谁保持关系，你始终单身，不是吗？”

“是啊，但那是因为我不需要，至少现在还不需要。你想说什么，Oliver？”Barry摇了摇头，他微扬着下巴，望向Oliver的目光里包含着将熄的不悦，“不要说让我回去，不要说我们会让一切回到过去，那不是真的，你知道。”

“是的，我知道，”Oliver再次拉近距离，他在沙发旁蹲了下来，“但我想要谈的并不是过去。”

“那是什么？”Barry在Oliver试图将一只手覆上他的手背时戒备地后撤，“不，别，Oliver。事情不是那样的，你不能总是像过去那样对我。”

Oliver对Barry的如临大敌感到迷惑：“出什么事了，我做了什么？”

“兄长那一套，”Barry收紧了手臂，几乎是闭上眼表情痛苦地斟酌了一会词句，然后再次看向Oliver，“你瞧，Oliver，我们一起长大，而你总是完美又照顾人的那个。你是我的哥哥，而且某种程度上，就像是……你是我一直以来所憧憬的父亲形象，你保护我不受伤害。然后我产生了那些感情，那些……连我自己都已经不太说得清是什么成分的感情。也许你是对的，那些感情都是暂时的，我只是需要更长时间来忘记它们。”

“而你不能就这么利用那些感情来要挟我再次接纳你，”Barry抿起唇对着他沉重地摇头，“我已经拥有了属于自己的生活，我正在试图前行，并且我不想再重新成为过去那个永远站在角落里憧憬你的人……那是不对的。我需要某个人，像你说的，更好的人，适合我的，和我对等的，让我的生活充满快乐，而不是痛苦和小心翼翼的某个人。”

“那个人不是你，Oliver。”Barry露出了一个破碎的笑容，他的眼睛里已经重新闪烁起了泪光，但他看上去如释重负。

Oliver感到嗓子发堵。他知道自己搞砸了一切，而Barry的剖白只是让他更深刻地了解到自己搞砸得有多么彻底。他感觉如临死亡。他强迫Barry杀死了十多年里一直住在他心里的那个Oliver Queen，他亲手毁灭了Barry从少年时代起就珍藏着的感情。他强迫Barry离开，一切都不可挽回。他知道这些。

但他仍旧需要奋力一搏。重要的不是过去，也不是将来。

“我想要谈的是现在，Barry，”Oliver靠近，跪在Barry身前，他微蹙着眉为Barry抹了抹脸颊上的泪渍，后者在短暂的吃惊里忘记了闪躲，“我从没想过让事情重回过去，那是不现实的；我搞砸了，而我能做的只有补救和改善。所以我想谈的是真正重要的，真正有作用的那些事。与现在有关的事。”

“我在，就现在，就在这。”Oliver用两只手捧住了Barry的脸颊，他尽力勾起嘴角，希望自己的笑容不至于像Barry的那样破碎，“而我只是想要一个机会，从现在开始，让我成为那个适合你的、和你对等的、为你带来快乐人。让我成为那个更好的人。”

Oliver在Barry的表情柔和了一分时，更加用力地提起嘴角：“我们都是单身，都是男人，都期待一段稳定持久的恋情。”

“你是同性恋，我是双性恋。”

“你喜欢腹肌，我有8块腹肌。”

“你喜欢物理和超级英雄电影，我喜欢听你唠叨物理和超级英雄，我喜欢绿箭侠，顺带一提。”

“你擅长搞研究，我擅长赚钱，见鬼，我已经有够多的钱了——”

Oliver的话音逐渐降低，一边说一边凑上去试图吻上Barry的唇，然而Barry在最后一刻后仰脑袋拉开了距离：“停下——”他抿着唇摇头，脸颊上新的泪珠融化在了极浅的笑纹里，“你在说胡话。”

“不，我在叙述事实，”Oliver已经能感受到男孩身上重新散发出的无奈但柔和的情绪，“我们可以让一切圆满，我们天生一对。”

“老天啊，你说起这种话来完全不知道害臊。”Barry难以置信地摇头，他拨开了Oliver攀在了自己后颈上的手。

“是啊，肉麻是我的一部分人格，”Oliver握住了他的一只手，“我得到那次机会了吗？”

Barry偏开脑袋不看他，但他的声音里已经不再有那种令Oliver胃部发紧的抵触：“我不知道。那要看未来，谁会知道未来？”

“我知道了。”Oliver低下头，在Barry的手背上印下了一个吻，那让男孩儿受惊地立刻抽开了手；Oliver趴在他的膝盖上露出了一个笑容，“而且我知道未来。”

“不，你不知道！”Barry不满地挑起了眉毛，而作为回应，Oliver的肚子叫了一声；Barry翻了翻眼球，“你的晚餐会是几只在冰箱冷冻室里放了半个礼拜的硬羊角面包，你知道这个未来吗？”

Oliver皱起脸，用下巴枕着他的膝盖摇头：“并不真的知道……”然后他在Barry的视线里发出挫败的叹息，“好吧，我什么都不知道了。”

“很好，那么你可以获得另一个未来了，”Barry揉了揉他的脑袋，“你可以用微波炉加热一下。”

是啊，这很好，好的不能再好了。Oliver相信他会吃到这世界上最好吃的被微波炉加热过的冷藏了半周的羊角面包。并且他感激一切。

“你知道这不代表我们真的在一起了，对吧，Oliver？”

他们一坐一趴，在小客厅里沉默了许久，但那是一种久违的舒适而放松的沉默。Barry用一种不确定的语气静静出声。

“是的，我知道，”Oliver动了动眉毛，并没有感到沮丧或是不安；这样静谧的陪伴已经足够让他享受和感激，“我还需要努力更多来达到那个程度。但我会的，不要怀疑这一点。”

“也许我过去喜欢的那个人真的不是你。”Barry透过眼角看他，语调轻松。

“是啊，谁说不是呢。”Oliver只是忍着笑容耸了耸肩膀。

 

-1.9  Barry-24岁

 

所以他们是朋友了，这样的关系到目前为止甚至已经有数月之久。Barry始终对这个现实感到不太确定，他不能否认在时不时地和Oliver进行一些短信或是电话交流时，那种让他的胸腔温暖的感觉；然而那些暖意会在他想到更进一步时更快地消散。

他只是无法确定。也许朋友才是最适合他们的定义。

但Oliver从来没打算过放弃努力，事实上，他几乎是在抓紧他能利用到的每一秒对Barry示爱。好吧，“示爱”也许太过言重了，毕竟他们从来没敢将 **那个词** 说出口过，即使是在从前。但无论如何，Oliver无处不在的言语暗示总是能让Barry感到措手不及然后无可奈何。

又是一个加班到深夜的晚上，Barry在快速的淋浴后叹息着让自己沉进了床垫里，然后拿起手机决定回复被他搁置了一个小时的信息。

_FLASH_ _：是啊，又是加班，但这也意味着我们的工作终于到达冲刺阶段了。不过我们小组还是在忙于校正纵向电场能源和预设的等离子体环境数据，Cisco_ _始终不愿意对我透露他们最新的高亮度轻子碰撞模拟实验结果，口风紧的坏蛋 : (_

_ARROW_ _：我能给你打电话吗？_

_FLASH_ _：为什么？我已经打算要睡觉了。_

_ARROW:_ _就是想听你的声音念纵向电场还有等离子体那些词。我能听你念完一整本物理教材。_

_FLASH:_ _……_

_ARROW:_ _我要打电话了。_

Barry对着手机屏幕翻了翻眼球，他想要回复一串“NOOOOOOOOO”过去，但下一秒屏幕已经跳转到了来电界面。Oliver穿着黑色紧身背心的自拍出现在了他的屏幕中央，见鬼，Felicity再一次骇入了他的手机系统。Barry已经至少被迫看了Oliver的5种自拍。

他最终还是按下了接听。

“所以你还是醒着的。”Oliver隐约带着笑意的低沉嗓音从声筒里传出。

“被某个人吵醒了。”Barry握着手机翻了个身，他弓起背松松抱起了一团被子。

“你听上去的确很累，”Oliver低叹了一声，“艰难的一天？”

“我还以为我们已经揭过这个话题了。”

“是啊，”Oliver的笑声让Barry的耳朵发痒，“所以你更想聊另一个？物理和专有名词？”

“嗯……不，”Barry闭着眼嘟哝，“不感兴趣。”

“那么可以换一换，我来负责那个部分，经济学名词，”Oliver轻声念道，“生产价格指数，采购经理指数，担保债务权证，马歇尔冲突，风险敞口，敞口（exposure），我喜欢这个词的念法。”

“你在莫名其妙。”Barry因为那样近在咫尺的被刻意压低的音节而轻颤了一下，他在转转脖子后轻嗤了一声。

“好吧，那我就保持安静。”Oliver又发出那种恼人的偏向气音的低笑了，“你睡吧。”

Barry不可避免地感觉到怪异：“我要挂断了。”

“不，我会负责挂断的。就闭上你的眼睛然后睡觉吧。”

“你是在浪费我的电量。”Barry低声抱怨。

“晚安，Barr。”

“安。”

Barry比他以为的更快地睡了过去，而且睡前还握着他的手机，像个傻子。但应该不会有抱着手机听他睡觉的Oliver更傻，当第二天早晨转醒的时候Barry发现他的手机已经自动关机了，天知道Oliver是什么时候才挂断的；而且他还害得Barry因为没有闹铃而迟到了。虽说Barry Allen的迟到在尖端实验室里从来不是一件新鲜事。

Wells博士并不是个过于在意规定和制度的人，实验室甚至没有要求每日打卡，这是Barry的幸运。他在确定没有什么紧急事务后溜去了茶水区，在喝到上午第一口咖啡后发出心满意足的叹息。他简直对他们新采购的德龙咖啡机以及纯正的古巴咖啡豆感激不尽。

而Hartley Rathaway则是又在用那张来着大姨妈的脸盯着他瞧了。Barry在他们的视线相交时立刻转开了脸，抱紧他的马克杯打算返回座位。

“我需要你的帮忙。”Hartley出人意料地跟了上来，他能需要Barry帮什么忙？

“什么？”

“让我在你家里住几天。”Hartley用那种高高在上又漫不经心的语气说出了不得了的话。

“什么？”Barry睁大了眼睛，“为什么？”

“我要从我男朋友的房子里搬出来，”Hartley不耐烦道，“我还没找到住处。”

“但你家拥有有中城东部最贵的别墅区，而且你完全可以去随便哪个五星级酒店开一间总统套房！”Barry瞪住他。

“那是我家，和我有什么关系？”Hartley不知怎么的成了莫名其妙的那个。

Barry无言以对，在沉默几秒后干巴巴道：“为什么是我？”

“我告诉他我和实验室里的某个人搞在一起了，而且，好吧，你恰好是这里唯一一个长相能入得了眼的基佬，”Hartley耸了耸肩，“是啊，收下这个恭维吧。就让我住两天，没别的要求。”

“所以你是在要求我装成那个和你搞在了一起的基佬来欺骗你的男朋友？”Barry攒着眉毛眨巴眼睛，“我到底凭什么同意做这种事？”

“别傻了，他才是混蛋的那个。”Hartley瘪着嘴抱起了手臂，那让他看上去就像个发脾气的小屁孩；他的确是个小屁孩，只是大部分时间都用来臭屁和嘲讽，现在则是委屈和不高兴，“他坚持把自己锁在柜子里，我能怎么样？我不能把生命都浪费在那种懦夫身上。”

“那你就该直接告诉他，然后分手。”Barry也抱起了手臂。

然而Hartley却是陷入了沉默，那让Barry在片刻后挑高了眉毛：“所以……你没打算和他分手？老天，你是打算用这种方式激怒他然后逼他出柜？”

Hartley延续的沉默证实了他的猜想，Barry张着嘴巴吸了口气。然后Hartley一把摘下黑框眼镜，凶狠地逼视他：“你到底打不打算帮我！？”他现在看上去更年轻了，而且愤怒里发红的眼角让他瞧上去像是快哭了似的。

Barry皱着鼻子一脸嫌弃地点了点头。他可不想惹一个真正的具有闹剧皇后潜质的小屁孩大发脾气。

Hartley在他的房子里住了两晚，睡在沙发上，当然。他意外地比Barry想象中要好相处，鉴于他的话不多（或者也许只是他与Barry无话可说）并且不是个过于挑剔的洁癖患者，当发现阳台植物招引昆虫并且沙发床能在阳光下拍出一层灰后，他没有向Barry抱怨，而是自个儿利落地解决了。Barry只能默默地感激那只纱网槅门和Hartley自愿出的沙发干洗费；而且由于Hartley毫不留情狂拍门的催起床服务，Barry甚至做到了能够在早上不紧不慢地去Jitter吃一餐真正的早饭，而不是啃着干面包匆匆赶去实验室。

然后他们被Iris认作了一对儿，并且Hartley在用一只眼睛狠盯Barry的情况下满面微笑地承认了。

“你到底为什么要那么说？！”Barry在Iris离开后压低了声音满脸不解。

“这里离他工作的地方很近，而且这里是间餐厅，能有哪里比这儿消息传得更快？”Hartley一脸的理所当然，“这能有什么大不了，你尽管可以在之后告诉她我们分手了。况且根本没必要，又不是说这会妨碍你和她发展出一段儿。等等，你不是双性恋对吧？”

“不是，”Barry抿起嘴感到不悦，“但我不喜欢说谎。”

“放轻松点儿，这个谎言不会妨碍到任何人。”

Hartley只是满不在乎地耸肩，Barry在摇一摇头后放弃了争论。他搭Hartley的车去了实验室，他们俩是打着时间差进去的，而且他们在不同的部门，应该不会引起同事的误会。Barry在坐进自己的位置后长长地呼出了一口气，只希望无论结果如何这件事情能尽快结束；并且他的确希望这样做真的能促使Hartley的男友迈出那一步。

不过事实则是事情从来都只会越来越复杂。孤立系统总是会自发地趋向最大的混乱无序状态——永恒的熵增定律。Barry在那天晚上打开公寓门时几乎想把那个名词印作一只标语贴在自己的脑门上。

“嗨，”Oliver提着头盔微喘着气对他打招呼，Barry敢打赌他的机车引擎还是烫的，“我能进去吗？”

Barry皱起了脸：“呃……并不真的方便，你在这里做什么？”

“我没有带钱包，这次连行李都没有带，”Oliver试图越过他向屋内望，Barry挺起背挡在门框边，“所以……你的男朋友会反对我进去吗？”

Barry睁大了眼睛，但在他能说出什么前客厅里的Hartley已经用一副幸灾乐祸的语调出声了：“当然不！进来吧，欢迎！”

于是Oliver就那么用他堪比摔跤手的力气从Barry和门框间挤进了门。他将头盔丢在了电视柜上，瞪着陷在沙发里佯装玩手机的Hartley攥住了拳头又松开，然后再次攥住。Barry跟在Oliver身后进门，他在金发男人爆发之前重重地叹了口气：“停下，他不是我的男朋友。”Hartley抬头露出一个歪嘴笑，Oliver则是转头对着Barry怀疑地挑起了眉毛。Barry没法阻止自己再一次重重地叹气。

解释整件事情并没有花费超过十分钟时间，但当Oliver最终勉强认可着说“那小子最好明天去打个电话来次谈判”之后，Barry已经累到不想再多说一个字了。他附和着在Oliver各种撺掇Hartley早点滚蛋的提议里点头，转身朝自己的卧室走，然后在倒进床垫里后意识到Oliver跟着他进入房间并且坐在了床沿边。

“怎么了？”Oliver在Barry大张着眼睛盯住他时不解道。

“你今晚要在我的房间里过夜？”Barry吞咽了一下，意识到他的句子大概并不能真的算一个问句。

“我不觉得那个沙发比这张床更能挤得下两个人。”Oliver答得很官方。

Barry发出挫败的叹气声，翻身仰躺后几乎不想再挪动手脚：“我甚至不知道你为什么会突然出现在我家。而且你到底见鬼地是怎么听说男友那档子事的？你就不能去找家酒店或者更直接点，回星城去吗？”

“你不是认真的，对吧，现在是深夜11点半，”Oliver摇着头拍了拍他的大腿，“我才是被吓到的那个，你知道？我以为你在我不知道的情况下交了男朋友，我能有什么别的选择？我在第一时间赶了过来，什么都没带，你不能就这么把我赶出去！”

“我当然能！”Barry因为那句指责而不禁感到恼火，“这里是我家，不是随便哪个家伙说来就能来的——公园，马路边！随便什么！”他甚至后悔一开始同意Hartley搬进来，他们的计划简直蠢透了！

Oliver大概是因为Barry突如其来的爆发而畏缩了一下，他在半分钟后叹了口气，然后用一只手安抚着摩挲Barry的肩膀：“好吧好吧，放松点。我不该在毫不通知的情况下就过来，我的错，好吗？不过你不会踢我出门吧，会吗？”

“……”Barry翻了翻眼球，翻个身抖开了Oliver的手，然后是无奈的叹气，“我需要专注在工作上，这些闹剧真是太累人了，而且我明天还得早起。”他踢下拖鞋爬上床，趴到了靠内的那一半床垫上，“你该去洗个澡，出门时关灯。”

“我该换什么衣服？”Oliver问道，然后在Barry用力吸气并再次爆发前连忙起身，“好吧好吧，我会自己解决。就只是，晚安。”

他几步走到门边关了灯，Barry翻个身换成侧躺姿势蜷缩了起来，然后将被子扯过去盖住了自己。他的公寓隔音实在是差到离谱，Barry依旧能听到客厅里Oliver和Hartley压低了声音的对话，他们在讨论Oliver该去24小时便利店买一条内裤还是直接穿Barry的。Barry难以置信地摇头，然后一把将被子盖过了脑袋。除了睡觉之外他什么都不想管了。

他八成在Oliver洗完澡之前就睡着了。这一晚Barry睡得很沉，没有在清晨被闹钟叫醒时感到熟悉的轻微头痛和立刻需要一杯咖啡来平息的烦躁。他在一个温暖光滑的怀抱里微笑着吸气，然后在用鼻尖轻蹭两下后满足地张开眼睛。

“早上好。”Oliver在两厘米之外对着他微笑。

Barry在几秒的怔愣后迅速爬起了身，Oliver勃起的部位片刻之前还顶着他的大腿面，他没法忽视那处皮肤传来的火辣辣的触感；并且他自己也是起立状态。该死的晨勃。而且Oliver除了一条内裤外浑身上下都是光着的，见鬼的他当然是光着的！他怎么可能会想到在Barry的衣柜里翻找勉强合身的背心和沙滩短裤。

Barry皱着脸爬下床和找拖鞋，在Oliver毫不畏缩的视线里几乎是逃出了卧室。Hartley正好从卫生间出门，满面轻松地对他打了个招呼：“嘿，你看上去精神不错。”

“滚一边去，Rathaway。”Barry对他竖了个中指，冲进卫生间甩上了门。

“好吧，作为回报，他最终穿了你的内裤！”

几分钟后，Hartley趾高气扬的声音穿过拉门让Barry浑身一个激灵；他成功地解决了自己的晨勃问题。

半个小时后三个男人各自沉默着坐在了Jitter的卡座里。Barry摄入了他在新一天里的第一剂咖啡因，他感到他能够进行一次真正的谈话而不是在烦躁里想要用随便什么东西砸破任何一个人的脑袋了。

“你们该离开。”他严肃道。

“是的，去和你的男朋友好好谈谈，长大，Rathaway。”Oliver转头看向Hartley。

“不，是你，回去守护你的星城去，橄榄皇后。”Hartley选择用一种滑稽的语调念出Oliver的名字，而Barry非常顺利地领会到了那其中的讽刺意味。

他朝着天花板狠狠地翻了一下眼皮，然后对着另外两个人摇头：“不，你们，你们俩，都该离开。你，”他用一根手指指向Hartley，“去和你男友谈谈，我现在已经意识到你先前的计划蠢爆了，而且绝不打算继续配合。是时候用成年人的方式解决问题了，正面迎敌，Hart，”他转头看向Oliver，犹豫一下后还是收起了手指，“还有你，Oliver，我不想知道你是怎么知道这整件事的了，”Iris在他的余光里探头探脑，Barry选择不作理会，“但你的行为也非常地……不成熟。以及下一次你如果还是不带钱包地出现在我的公寓门口的话，我绝不会再放你进去了，绝不。”

Barry猜想自己大约是成功做出了打算好的严肃和“我说的每一个字都是板上钉钉”的表情，Oliver和Hartley在各自沉默一会儿后或是耸肩膀或是点头，都认可了他的决定。他们在沉默但平静的氛围里解决了自己的早餐，Hartley率先出门开车离开，Oliver则是在和Barry肩并肩在门口站一会儿后转头试探性地发问：“所以，你现在要去上班？”

“是啊，不过已经迟到了。”Barry摇着头耸了耸肩，打算走向公交站。他坐公交车过去至少得30分钟，几乎不可能在9:30前到达实验室。

“我可以送你过去，”Oliver抓住了他的手腕，“走吧，我们没准儿还能比Rathaway到的更早。”

他在说下半句话时将那只手滑向了Barry的手背，然后紧紧握住，而Barry在抿起唇之后没能让自己抽回手说出拒绝。他被Oliver牵着手带向远处停着的机车，忍不住感到不久前才摄取的咖啡因似乎已经蒸发了，他感到有些头重脚轻，在被安置进后座并且被扣上一只安全帽时意识到自己并不能非常确定地知道那几分钟里发生了什么。他就像没睡醒，还在做梦。他的脸颊发烫，胸腔里痒痒的，像个情窦初开的青少年；而那一切就只是因为一个牵手。

“抱住我的腰。”Oliver的命令让Barry回过了神。

他蹙起了眉：“你的安全帽呢？”

“在你的脑袋上，”Oliver低头将Barry的手扣在他的腰上，“放松点，就这一次，我不会让那些警察抓住我们的。”

Barry还想再做出抗议，但Oliver已经利落地发动了引擎，机车比预想的更轻盈地冲了出去，Barry在无声的低呼里收紧了手臂。就只是……他不是机车那种类型的人。Oliver开得并不快，大概比他平时要慢得多，他甚至有和Barry说话的余裕：“你们的上班时间是几点？”

“9：30。”Barry隔着一层头盔枕着Oliver的肩膀，他甚至觉得更热了。这真的是一个秋天吗？

“很好，我们可以按时到的。”Oliver高声道，声音由于风和震动而显得飘散。

Barry在叹一口气后阖起了眼睛。那真的不是一段很长的行程，但他却感到像是有永远那么久；久到他脸颊上的热度平息，久到他胸腔内的惴惴不安化去，接着漫上熟悉的酸楚和一点若有若无的希望和温暖。但同时又像是有什么东西尘埃落定，长久以来徘徊在他内心深处的那一丝不确定最终被一声叹息代替。

他们永远不能只是朋友。

只要Oliver想，他总是能够让Barry无法自抑地贴近他并向往他。Barry绝对没法在Oliver仍在身侧的情况下和其他人在一起，发展一段关系。

Barry深爱着他，甚至在他不知道爱情是何物的时候，这份爱就已经开始了。而他不能就那么生活并告诉自己这一切什么都不是。他必须做出选择。

他们在尖端实验室的大门前停下，Barry在跨下车子后摘下头盔递给了Oliver，他克制住了自己没有去帮Oliver整理他被风吹得凌乱的衣领或是抚摸那处微微发红的脸颊。他只是站在原地耸了耸肩，然后自然地发问：“你现在要回去了吗？”

“是啊，”Oliver歪了一下脑袋，没有让一闪而过的失望在他的蓝眼睛里停留，“我们可以在粒子加速器发布会的那天见面，我猜那不会太久？”

“我希望你是对的，”Barry抿着唇挑了挑眉毛，“至少我们现在没有落后日程，并且每个人都非常努力。”

“那就，到时候见？”Oliver露出了一个微笑；他不常笑，而Barry从不知道Oliver的笑容可以那样温暖以及具有感染力。

“是啊，到时候见。”Barry也跟着笑了笑，然后看着Oliver带上头盔并重新跨上机车。

他目送着Oliver离开，当后者在一段距离后仍回过身挥手时，Barry扩大了笑容然后忍不住摇头。他也对着Oliver用力地挥动了几下手臂。

 

至少这一次他们没有说再见。

 

-2.0  Oliver-29岁 Barry-25岁

 

Oliver在进入大厅后第一个遇到的是Hartley，一个靠在吧台边端着杯酒并且挂着张“是啊来跟我说话吧我要喷到你回家找妈妈”脸的Hartley，那绝不是什么好兆头。他决定在装作什么都没有看见的情况下绕到桌子另一头去，但Hartley装满了嘲讽的调子还是刺进了Oliver的耳朵：“愚蠢。”

Oliver侧过脑袋斜了他一眼，Hartley只是继续盯着大厅另一头，满不在乎地继续道：“没和你说话。找你的男朋友去，傻逼。”Oliver确定后半句是对自己说的，他翻了个白眼，顺着Hartley的目光瞥了一眼人来人往的大厅后决定尽快离开，但另一个人就是决定了看他不顺眼，“错路。”

“什么？！”Oliver不耐烦地对着他挑起了眉毛。

“他不在员工区。”Hartley连眼珠都没转一下。

Oliver轻咳一声压下怒气，给自己端一杯香槟后走近了几步：“那么Barry现在是在哪？”

Hartley终于舍得转过视线斜他一眼：“我为什么要告诉你？”

“……行，别说。”Oliver想要用桌布将眼前令人费解并且懊恼的小屁孩直接裹起来然后一把丢到窗外，但他没有，他只是在喝下自己的酒之后深吸一口气掏出了手机，“而且即使你用眼神把这栋建筑里的人都杀光了，那个警察也不会走过来的，你知道？”

然后在Hartley扑上来掐他的脖子前Oliver已经快步让自己走向了大厅中央舞台的方向。他当然找人调查过Hartley Rathaway，别人说什么就信什么的只有Barry，他往往只看到人们身上的善良却对恶毒视而不见；Oliver则是早已经学会了以最大的恶意揣测每一个人。而在刚进门时他便认出了Hartley的男朋友，那个深柜警长，那人站在安保小组里抄着口袋眉头紧锁，瞧上去像是脸上欠挨一拳；不过他是Hartley的口味，一切都能解释了。

Barry在半分钟后才接电话，告诉Oliver他刚刚在参观演示组的流程，他会在5分钟后到舞台附近来。Oliver在舞台侧面找了个人少的地方等待，他在将手机放回口袋后抽出了钱包，用拇指在夹层硬硬凸起的轮廓上抚了抚，片刻后将那枚物件抽了出来。那是一枚钥匙，属于Oliver几个月前完成装修的一处房产；Oliver觉得包装未免显得太过正式，便只是穿了一根皮环将它放在钱包夹层里。他还不确定能不能顺利将这个小东西送出去，只是将它在手里握一会儿便让Oliver掌心湿热。

Barry直到发布会即将开始的当口才出现，他从人流后绕了大半圈，以避免出现在正疯狂对着舞台上的Wells博士按快门的记者们的镜头里。Oliver已经收好了东西，抄着口袋朝向Barry的方向做出了尽可能放松的姿态。

“嘿，”Barry低声对他打招呼，“抱歉我来晚了。离开前见到了Wells博士，他和我们说了会儿话。”Barry上翘的嘴角让那个抱歉显得不太有说服力，Oliver猜能和偶像直接交流还是令他振奋不已。

“没什么，我没有等太久。”Oliver歪头，打量Barry身上不同于往常着装风格的灰蓝色正装，“你看上去棒极了。”

Barry的笑容缩小到了一个抿嘴的幅度，他不太自在地摸了摸后颈：“呃……谢谢？Iris帮我选了这一套。”

Oliver只是点了点头，脸上的笑容甚至更深了一些。他当然知道是Iris帮忙选的，那个姑娘在一个礼拜前就在短信里对Oliver炫耀自己的品味了；但当着他的面穿这套衣服的Barry总是要比照片里的看上去更漂亮。Oliver靠近一步帮Barry扶了扶领带，男孩儿在僵硬一下后转开了视线，片刻后再次对他说谢谢。

他们俩共同沉默了一会儿，Wells博士正在台侧和工作人员做最终的确认，Oliver感到发布会马上要开始了。

“你能在结束之后——”

“我有一些话——”

他们俩同时出声同时闭口，Oliver在Barry尴尬地用食指指节擦着鼻尖时摇着头笑了笑：“你先说。”

“嗯，我们能聊聊吗，”Barry望着他的眼睛，“在发布会结束之后。”

Oliver挑起了眉毛：“那恰恰也是我想要说的。所以我可以确定你在结束之后没有什么其他活动？”

“他们想要办一个派对，不过也许我可以等最疯狂的那波结束后再去，”Barry皱了皱脸，“我得确保Cisco不会因为太多酒精让自己陷入什么麻烦。”

Oliver只是点了点头：“好的。我还可以送你们回家。”所以Barry希望在谈话之后获得一点个人空间，而不是将整晚时间都交给他；Oliver希望那没有预兆着什么坏消息。

Barry露出一个满足的笑容，然后望向舞台，Oliver在轻呼一口气后也跟着转回了视线。Wells博士端着一杯酒走向了舞台中央，前排的闪光灯又一次疯狂闪烁起来。

“谢谢，”Wells博士用一只手扶住了话筒，“谢谢大家。我的名字是Harison Wells。未来，从今晚开始。我与我的同僚们在这里所进行的工作将改变我们对于物理的理解，会带来能源与医疗的进步——相信我，那个未来将会很快到来。”

Oliver得承认这位博士的确充满了魅力与领导气质，他知道自己在做什么，并且做得很好，自信以及那份游刃有余让他在拥有一名资深科学家身份的同时也是一位极具说服力的演说家。Oliver瞧了瞧身侧满面向往与振奋的Barry，他几乎能肯定Wells拥有一批数目巨大的像Barry这样的铁杆粉丝。

他们在接下来的十多分钟里和众人一起听Wells博士对加速器前景和大致原理进行讲解，Barry陶醉其中，而Oliver就只是，听着。直到Barry的手机震动着响起，他迟疑着接起电话，皱眉望了一会儿台上的Wells博士后对着面色疑惑的Oliver眨了眨眼，接着是一个明显带着不安和急迫的笑：“是Cisco。我需要去和他核对一些数据。”

他在收起电话后打算转身离开，Oliver蹙眉抓住了他的手臂：“出什么问题了吗？”

“不，并不真的是，”Barry摇了摇头，Oliver能感觉到他想要挣脱自己，但他没有放松力道；Barry在一声微含挫败的叹息后用另一只手覆住了他的，“好吧，是和加速器有关的事，数据有一些偏差。我必须得走了。”

“好，我和你一起去。”Oliver能感觉到有什么事非常不对头。

“不行，你没有权限进去，”Barry拧着眉头直视他的眼睛，“那是我的工作，Oliver。就只是……留在这儿。”Oliver瞧着那双盛满了坚定和不容拒绝的绿眼睛，那是他所熟悉的眼神，当上一次他拒绝了这双眼睛里的意愿时，他几乎永远失去了Barry。他不能再犯第二次同样的错误。

Oliver点了点头，顺着Barry的力道松开了手：“我会在这等你。”

Barry抿着唇对他露出了一个紧促的微笑，他转身离开，很快消失在了人流之中。

Wells博士的演讲还在继续，但Oliver在目送着Barry离开后几乎没有再去听他说的任何一个字。人潮在Wells博士结束一个新的论点后爆发出了新一轮掌声，Oliver瞧着他站在中央举高了杯子：“让我们拥抱一个全新的未来。”闪光灯再次疯狂闪烁，更加热烈的鼓掌和欢呼声让整个大厅显得嘈杂又拥挤。

Oliver的手机震动了一下，他低头查看最新收到的一条信息，来自Barry： _离开_ 。

一名匆匆上台的工作人员附在Wells博士耳边说了些什么，Oliver没有错过博士的脸上一闪而过的错愕和凝重。Wells博士面色如常地下台，但不久后便有工作人员重新上台并宣布这一天的发布会临时取消，所有人需要从各个疏散门尽快离场。

有人不满地抗议起来，更多人是在议论纷纷。而在Oliver意识到发生了什么前，人流随着几道尖叫声骚动起来。Oliver在从地面传来的突然的晃动里扶住了一张桌子，然后他看到桌上高脚杯里的液体升入了空中，这样不可思议的情景在背景里骚动人群的映衬下显得奇异而诡谲。人们争相涌向疏散出口，Oliver在推挤里四处回望，但并没有发现Barry。他一定还在实验室的工作区。

突如其来的恐惧感让Oliver心脏发紧，他开始逆着人流向内走，在不同人的咒骂里握着手机反复拨打Barry的号码。但那毫无作用，他的手机失去了信号。所有人的手机都失去了信号。咒骂、哭喊以及无所不在的恐慌填满了整个空间。

Oliver在又一个男人的大力推挤和咒骂里终于穿出了人流，他来到了舞台后方，员工通道的入口处。紧急疏散的指示灯以一种紧迫的频率闪烁着，密封门在疏散模式下亮着绿灯，已经自动解锁。Oliver在深呼吸一下后拉开门冲了进去。

他绝对不打算就这么离开。

 

而那是在整座建筑陷入黑暗的两分钟之前。

 

Wells博士在到达主控制室后的第一时间要求查看实时观测数据，Barry是唯一一个在场的能耗小组成员，他成了那个不得不对博士的问题作出回答的人，正如他不久前回答Cisco。

“双轻子碰撞的能量超出了预计值。”

“是的。”

“所以我们在讨论的是普朗克能量级的能量，”Wells博士摘下了眼镜，“一只小型黑洞。”

“是的。”

“距离爆炸还有多久？”

Barry攥紧了拳头：“4分钟。”

“关闭粒子加速器，立刻——”Wells博士转过身提高了声音，“Ronnie，联系结构组成员关闭回转区舱门；Hartley，通知承办方及安保部门紧急疏散；还有Cisco，预启动备用电源。整座建筑将在舱门完全封闭后断电三分钟，所有人保持冷静，留在原位置！”

Barry站在原地，看着博士在关注着显示屏的同时拿出了手机，与他预想的一样，所有电子设备已经由于粒子加速器造成的磁场干扰而失去了信号。Wells博士只是对着手机显示屏上被用作屏保的照片叹了口气，Barry认出了那是他因为怀孕而缺席的妻子Tess Morgan：“Allen先生，你感到害怕吗？”

Barry吞咽了一下，甚至没空去惊奇于博士记得自己的名字：“诚实地说，我不知道。”比起恐惧，他更多感到的是对于目前状况的怔忪乃至不知所措。

“好吧，你应该害怕，事实上，”Wells博士吸了口气，手指在总电源的控制按钮上游移；即使在说话的同时，他仍保持着视线专注在屏幕上，等待按下按钮的第一时机，“我们正面对着有可能会决定数千人生死的挑战，而在科学的道路上，这甚至可能不会是最后一次。对死亡的畏惧令人保持警惕。我们应该警惕。”

“……”Barry看着3D蓝图里正在缓缓关闭的舱门，“您认为我们能够成功吗？”

“我们已经对付过了那么多难题，”Wells博士摇了摇头，他转过头瞧了一眼Barry，“你这么年轻，一定还有很多想做却还没有做的事情吧？”

Barry没法否认：“是啊。”

“那么你该在我们成功之后去把那些事做完，”Wells博士露出一个笑容，然后皱了皱鼻子，“经过这次事件，加速器的再度研发或许会被搁置很长一段时间。去做你想做的，别让自己后悔。”

Barry没来得及回应什么，他在地面突然的晃动里后退几步撞在了一侧试验台上。控制室内的金属物开始剧烈摇晃起来，空气里回响起了高频率的令人不适的鸣音。Barry捂住了耳朵，迫切地与博士共同注视着仍在缓缓关闭的回转区舱门。

显示器上的数字进入了倒计时，5、4、3、2、1——已关闭字样闪烁在了屏幕上，下一刻，整座建筑陷入了黑暗。Barry屏息感受着脚下似乎正在缓缓平息的震动，闭着眼睛的同时在心里默默祈祷。他们需要成功，他们必须成功。

然后他们成功了。

震动停止，余下的只有一片漆黑。Barry重重呼了一口气，在松开紧攥着的控制台边缘扶手时才意识到自己的手心里已经满是冷汗。Cisco举着一只手电筒从电控区转了出来，Barry在他四处晃着光询问大家是否安全时用一只手遮了遮眼睛。

“所有人都安全，”Wells博士轻咳了一声，停止了Cisco对于所有人的无差别光线攻击，“我们还需要多久以重新获得电力供应？”

“最多两分钟，”Cisco大约是耸了耸肩，然后在Catlin不满的“嘿！”里关闭了手电筒，“好吧，那我们就干等着吧。”

Barry听出了Cisco语气里的遗憾，但他选择和别的人一样闭上嘴不搭理他。他靠在控制台边闭起了眼睛，在黑暗里回想Wells博士所提到的，他想要做但是还没有做的事。然后他意识到自己在回想Oliver。

“Barry——Barry，你在里面吗？”他甚至听到了Oliver的声音。

“我以为我们已经默认了不许打手电？”以及Cisco干巴巴的疑问句。

“Barry，是有人在找你吗？”Catlin疑惑的声音。

Barry在一道刺眼的光线转向自己时偏开脑袋遮了遮眼睛，他还有些没搞清楚状况，但Oliver的声音再次响起，让他确定了那真的不是自己的错觉：“Barry，那是你吗？所有人都安全？你没受伤吧？”Barry迎着光线睁开一只眼睛，只能大概看到黑暗里一个隐约的轮廓。

Oliver用一只手机打着光，他应该是认出了Barry，正打算上前。Barry想要提醒他小心台阶，然而下一秒电力恢复了，随着瞬间照亮了整个室内的光线所出现的还有手机砸在地上的声音，以及Oliver的一声痛呼和咒骂。很好，他并没有小心台阶。

当Barry终于适应了光线后看到的是一个皱着脸坐在台阶边的Oliver，他匆忙上前扶住了Oliver的一只胳膊：“嘿！你还好吗？”

“呃，很好……”Oliver想要就着他的力道起身，但没成功，“除了屁股疼，而且扭了一只脚。”

Barry没能拦住自己偏开脸漏出一声喷笑。

“是啊，笑吧。”Oliver翻了翻眼球，在终于成功起身后靠在了Barry身上，“想做英雄来着，结果自己先摔了个脚朝天。不过说真的，这一切到底是怎么回事？”

“很复杂，发射失败了，我们不得不切断了总电源。”

Barry扶着他在一张椅子坐下，然后蹲身检查Oliver的脚踝。肿了，当然，但应该没有什么更严重的问题，Oliver在他尝试性地按压时只是轻轻吸了几口气。Barry在重新起身后换上一副严肃表情对着Oliver抱起了手臂。

“现在该我提问了，”他挑了挑眉毛，“为什么你会在这儿？”

“是啊……我在大厅里等你来着，但突然就乱套了，”Oliver只是耸了耸肩，“然后我觉得留在那儿大概不是一个好主意。”

“我不是发短信通知你离开了吗？”Barry蹙起了眉。

“是吗？真的？”Oliver则是再次耸肩，“没收到。”

Barry感到怀疑，而Oliver选择弯身揉着脚踝避开他的目光。Barry能感觉到Cisco和Catilin射向他们的探究的视线，他不可避免地感到脸颊发热，然后迈了半步将自己隔在了Oliver和那两人之间：“你能走动吗？我们得先撤离建筑。”

“可以，不过你得撑着我。”

Barry对于Oliver声音里的笑意不置可否，他在金发男人站起身后拉过他的一只胳膊挂在了自己的肩膀上，然后揽过他的腰，字面意义上的将Oliver撑了起来。Oliver一路上十分不必要地企图将脑袋朝Barry的肩窝里靠，Barry则是时不时报复性质地用头顶撞他的后脑勺。

他们走在最末，路过了空荡荡的员工通道，Barry拐个弯看到正被一个男人压在角落强吻的Hartley时几乎脚下一绊。他总算知道之前听到的来自Cisco夸张的口哨声是怎么回事了。

Oliver则是噢了一声：“看来打算做英雄的不止我一个。”

“是啊，不过摔了个脚朝天的一定只有你。”Barry再次撞了一下那只在自己的肩窝里蹭的金发脑袋，在Oliver还打算说什么前架着他迅速地走远了。Hartley看上去被吻得晕头晃脑的，Barry只希望他没有留意自己和Oliver的旁观。

他们在实验室外的花坛旁停下，Barry在将自己丢到长条椅子上后长长吐出了一口气。在呼吸到冬日里冰冷但新鲜的室外空气后他才真正体会到了那种劫后余生的欣慰感；那有些怪异，他同时感到疲惫和清醒，而脑袋上空在一片黑暗里看上去异常明亮的星空则让这一切显得超乎现实。粒子加速器的失控几乎破坏了半个中城的电力系统，但与此同时那也带给了这座城市一片数年里最为美丽的星空。

“所以，结束了。”Oliver在他的身旁轻声道，Barry只是望着远处的天空点了点头。

他们俩沉默了好一会儿，Barry静静地仰望星空，Oliver则是在身侧静静地望着他。Barry始终能够感觉到那束落在自己身上的视线。他靠在椅背上转头望进那双蓝眼睛；那双眼睛很深，并且明亮，Barry瞧见了Oliver微微上翘的唇角，还有在那双眼睛里缓缓荡开的笑意和一丝温柔。他也跟着笑了，选择抢在Oliver之前说出那个词：“我爱你。”

Oliver仿佛被什么呛住的神情让Barry脸上的笑意更深了。是的，他用了现在时。

“我爱过你，Oliver，从我很小的时候起，爱了很长时间，”Barry将脑袋枕在了椅背上，选择用那种舒适慵懒、毫无防备的姿态对Oliver袒露一切，“但那个时候，我说不清那样的爱是来源于一个兄弟、朋友还是别的什么。而现在我知道了。”

“……老天啊，”Oliver在持续地错愕里终于换了口气，他微笑着对Barry摇晃脑袋，“你抢了我的词，你见鬼地抢了我的词——”

而在Barry能说出更多前，他已经迅速地用一只手捞住了Barry的后颈，然后贴上来狠狠地覆上了一个吻。那是一个漫长的、带着一股饥饿和迫切的吻，仿佛他们从来没有吻过，仿佛这个吻结束之后就会是世界末日。而他们刚刚才见鬼地逃离了一场世界末日。Barry闭上了眼睛，在急促的换气里揽住了Oliver的后背让他们更加贴近。

Barry没有花费太多时间去意识到他们几乎已经交叠着身体躺进了长椅里，他被Oliver压在了狭窄坚硬的凳面上，后脑勺则是枕着Oliver垫在椅子扶手上的一条手臂。他们的气息平复了一些，Oliver仍旧在温和地一下一下地吮着他的唇尖：“我爱你，在我意识到那是爱之前我就已经爱上你了。以及我爱你，比我以为自己能付出的爱还要更多。还有我爱你，用我的心、灵魂和生命……我可以把自己变成和这世界上任何一个愚蠢的肉麻的深陷爱情里的男友一样的傻瓜，就只是为了爱你。而且我能继续在你和我之中的任何一个人被恶心吐之前，继续这么说上百上千次的我爱你。”

Barry没法忍住不转开脑袋笑：“老天啊，你的确要让我犯恶心了。”

“别这么责备我，我只是不能停止爱你。”Oliver翘着嘴角继续亲他的侧脸和下巴，他轻咬了一下Barry的鼻尖，“我是无辜的！”

Barry则是颤抖着肩膀躲避他所落下的更多的吻和“爱你”。也许他的确不该就那么抢走Oliver的词。

他们在Barry的公寓里度过了这一晚。Oliver趁着Barry睡着的时间将那枚带着皮环的钥匙套在了他的钥匙扣上。而在第二天上午Oliver睡着的时间里，Barry选择了回赠给他另一枚。他们终于扯平了。

 

-0.15  Barry-11岁

 

11点过后，Barry在房门外完全陷入安静的时候摸索着去按下了靠门的开关。顶灯照亮了整个房间，他在吞咽一下后松了口气。

Barry重新躺回床上，定定瞧一会儿天花板后闭上了眼睛。但他依旧睡不着。他想念他们位于市区内的小房子，尽管他的床比这间房间里的要小，而且更硬，并且他的窗户还时不时会透入外面路上行驶过的车子的车灯和喇叭声，但他依旧想念那栋房子。他想念妈妈在每个夜晚印在他额头的晚安吻。

他睡不着。太安静了，并且他感觉自己随时都会哭出来。他侧过身将脸埋进被子里，用力地吸了一下鼻子。

有人打开了他的房门，Barry惊吓着翻身坐起。是那个比他大几岁的金发男孩，Oliver Queen。

“嗨，”Oliver在犹豫片刻后迈进了房间，“我看到你房间的灯亮了……”他一定是瞧见了Barry通红的眼睛，于是皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？”

Barry无声地点了点头，他靠在床头，把自己缩成尽可能小的一团。

“我刚把Thea哄睡着，”Oliver走近到了床尾，他对Barry耸了耸肩，“你也需要睡前故事吗？”

Barry摇头，在Oliver挑眉后小声开口：“我已经长大到不需要听故事的年龄了。”

“好吧，那么，”Oliver在点点头后重新返回门边，“需要我帮忙关灯吗？”

“不！”Barry答得太快了，他瑟缩了一下，“让它开着……拜托。”

“怕黑？”Oliver歪了歪脑袋，在Barry抿着嘴点头后叹了口气，“不。你怕的不是黑暗。”

他按下了开关，Barry在黑暗降临的那瞬间缩着肩膀猛然闭上了眼睛。脚步声由远及近，几秒钟后一只手落在了他的头顶；Barry窒了一下呼吸，然后缓慢地张开眼睛。

“你怕的是在黑暗里独自一人，对吧？”Oliver坐在床边看着他，他的身后是透过窗户洒入的微薄的月光；他用拇指摩挲了几下Barry的额角，“放松点，没什么可怕的。”

“……”Barry在和他对视一会后小心翼翼地点头。

他在Oliver的注视里重新躺下，年长的男孩儿为他掖了掖被角，他安抚性质地握住了Barry的一只手。

“别怕，睡吧。你在这儿很安全，这里会是你以后的家，我们是你的家人。”Barry依言闭上了眼睛，Oliver的声音在一片静谧里响在他的耳边，仿佛带着他所听过的最大的安慰，“什么都不用怕。我在这，你不是独自一人。”

那不是Barry听过的最温柔的声音，但那个声音陪伴他度过了最黑暗的夜。而Barry想要用心记住那个事实。

 

他不是独自一人，再也不是了。

 

FIN

 

2015.6.26

 

最高法院正式出台了裁决，电视直播里挥动着彩虹旗的同志们欢呼着开始了疯狂的接吻活动。而他们俩就只是叉着腿坐在沙发里，看着电视。

“老天啊，那真的正在发生。”Barry不可思议道。

“什么？”Oliver偷笑着歪了歪脑袋，“庆祝的同志霸占纽约街道？”

“不，是全国合法化！”Barry踹了他一脚，点开手机打开了Facebook，“瞧，到处都是彩虹了。”他点开Ladygaga的彩虹头像，在评论区留下了一串“LOL”。

“是啊，我们是不是该说点什么？”Oliver提议道。

“我刚刚发了一条推特，等我艾特你。”Barry头也不抬道。

“……”Oliver翻了翻眼球，起身从他手里抽走了手机；他在Barry的抗议和企图夺回手机的挣扎里蹦跳着躲到了电视前面，“帮我做一件事，然后我把手机还给你。”

“什么！？”Barry叉着腰不耐烦道。

Oliver抬了抬下巴：“把TARDIS递给我。”他示意Barry望向电视柜上摆着的那只蓝色的微缩电话亭模型。

“它就在你的手边上！”Barry难以置信地挑起了眉毛。

“是啊，可是我正忙着拿着你的手机呢！”Oliver耸肩膀。

Barry看上去像是想要扑上来挠他的脸，但最终还是几步走过去拿起了那只TARDIS。

“现在，打开它的门。”Oliver命令道。

“好吧好吧。”Barry显然感到不耐烦，但还是依言打开了门。

Oliver终于听到了已经期盼许久的倒吸一口气的声音。

“老天啊，这是什——这是给我的吗？”Barry拿起了一直被藏在TARDIS里的戒指，将它举在了自己和Oliver之间，“这真的在发生吗？！”

“它原本该是个惊喜。”Oliver没法忍住微笑。

“是啊，你那么告诉我走过去，拿起TARDIS，打开门……”，Barry已经在试着将那只铂金指环往无名指上戴了，尺寸刚刚好，他只是转着手撇了撇嘴角，“好吧，这可没有那么惊喜。”

“那是因为我怕等你自己发现也许会等到这枚戒指大小都不合适了，”Oliver歪着脑袋走近了几步，“谁知道某个神秘博士的狂热粉丝甚至懒得去打开TARDIS！”

“那再平常不过了好吗！我们就喜欢把它摆的好好的，只是看着！”Barry抗议道，“那才是真正的粉丝所做的！你这个伪剧迷！”

“某个伪剧迷陪你把第十任博士的戏份至少看了3遍。”Oliver嗤了一声。

Barry再次撇了撇嘴角：“好吧，所以这枚戒指在这儿呆了多久？”

“从你搬过来那天。你还赞美了TARDIS，记得吗？”Oliver执起了他的手，用拇指摩挲那只在Barry的指节间闪闪发光的亮银色指环。

“所以你瞧着我面对着这个秘密4个多月，却始终选择什么都不说，”Barry摇着头惊奇道，“老天啊，你太可怕了。”

“……而你刚刚还在嫌弃我破坏了惊喜，”Oliver拉着Barry的手使了使力，他们俩的胸膛贴在了一起，“你简直不可理喻。”

Barry翻了翻眼球：“某个选择用TARDIS求婚的男人如是说。”

“而另一个某人则是在第一时间套上了戒指并且接受。”Oliver笑道，用鼻尖轻撞了几下Barry的。他总是喜欢玩Barry翘翘的鼻头，啃咬，摩擦或是就这么轻碰。

Barry选择用额头回击他：“我能说什么？我注定被套牢了。”

“我很欣慰你对自己的命运认识得如此及时与透彻。”Oliver抵着他的额头，微笑着眨眼。

Barry给他了又一记头槌，还挺疼的：“没错。所以你现在到底是打不打算吻我以及操我？”

Oliver呃了一声，然后皱了皱鼻子：“老天啊，你简直太擅长破坏气氛了。”

“好吧，那么把手机还我，我要去推特上写一首诗，等我艾特你。”Barry偏开脑袋打算重新窝回沙发里。

 

Oliver拒绝了他的提议，当然。他用实际行动确保了Barry完全忘记了手机和推特那回事儿。

不过他们没准儿的确能操出一首诗来。

 

FIN

 


End file.
